


The Silver Hunter

by The_Mad_Lord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Universe with some more sprinkled in, Canon-Typical Violence, Chatfic sprinkled in, Multi, Ultimate Hunter, superpowers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 44,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Lord/pseuds/The_Mad_Lord
Summary: Complete OC in the 77th class of Hopes Peak academy.Slight references and character from the DC universeIssac Takashi aka the Ultimate Hunter joins the 77th class! Will his presence bring hope or will it end with despair? Fortunately, he has some tricks up his sleeve!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I know you must have heard this, but this is the first time me writing anything other than school related stuff. I've been reading fanfiction for YEARS and this idea literally came to my head while laying in the middle of the night, so enjoy!  
> Also, PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU LIKE AND DONT LIKE!!!

_'Some things in this world are unfair, but those who adapt are the ones who survive'_

Issac Takashi thought of that while he returned from the first week of school. "Man, is it me, or is teenage life getting more and more boring," He scratches his stark-white hair," and they say high school is the best place for some excitement." Issac thinks aloud as he takes the train back home. When arriving back into the apartment complex he lived in for the past year he pulled out his key and before inserting it, suddenly noticed something. In front of his door was a shag welcome mat that he has NEVER stepped on, but now there was a clear mark as someone stepped on it. He quickly looked at the keyhole and noticed that there was a clear scratch in the keyhole. an indication that someone picked the lock. He set his backpack down and with a fluid motion, he pulled the 4 throwing knives he keeps in his jacket. As slowly and quietly as he can he opened the door, noticing that it was already unlocked, blaring alarms in his head, and slowly crept into the dark apartment.

As he walked throughout the apartment, no footsteps could be heard, and he grew tenser and tenser. When walking into the living room, he could hear a faint click in the kitchen. He immediately focused his attention on the hallway that leads to it. As he began walking towards it, throwing knife ready, he began thinking who woul-

"Love what you've done with the place, kid."

As a natural reflex he threw the knife he was holding at the source of the voice with pinpoint accuracy and clapped twice to turn on the lights to focus on who he just stuck a knife into. As the lights turn on Issac saw a woman in her late 30s, with golden tan skin very similar to his own, bleached blond-brown hair braided to the left side of her head. Her outfit composed of a yellow tank top that was covered by a black leather jacket faded blue jeans and black boots. She is sitting on the couch and in her left hand was the throwing knife that he just threw and was holding it as if she just caught it.

Issac immediately relaxed as he put the knives away, "Mom, didn't you say that you were gonna, I don't know, TELL ME THE NEXT TIME YOU WERE VISITING!?!" Issac shouted angrily, "I could've killed you!"

Issac's mother scoffed, " Kid you really think you could have killed me? You couldn't lay a finger on me until you were 15, and I was blindfolded, and had my left arm tied around my back." She got up and Issac and put her hand on his shoulder, "I liked the nice touch of never stepping on the mat as a sign, though you should have noticed that anyone could have seen it. And the scratches on the lock," she scoffs " no professional would make a rookie mistake like that. But other than that, that was a good reflex, if I didn't catch the knife, you would've got me right in the heart." She then ruffles his head and returned to the couch that she plops down in.

Issac groans, "Can I have my knife back please?"

"No need already put it in your jacket"

He immediately checks his jacket and lo and beholds the knife was back with the others, "I don't even want to know how you did that" Soon a small smile appears on his lips, " So how was your vacation, Mom?" A small smirk dances on her lips," Well you know, Barbados is great this time of year, but I just wanted to see my little brat and asks him how the school is?" Issac sighs " It's not BAD, but it bound to get better." He gives a half-effort laugh.

She gives him a look and pats down the spot on the couch next to her, he gets the message and sits next to her. "Look kid, I know you want to go out there in the world, but I just want to keep you safe, okay? Yeah, I let you do jobs here and there, but if you really want to let loose....." Issac looks at her with hopeful eyes as she continued, " an old friend in Japan asked me to be a teacher at some elite school for the talented kids or whatever-"

"And you accepted!?"

She looks at him like he grew a third eye, "Hell no! I already got to watch over one brat, I don't need to watch over a class full of them! No, I want you to go to school."

Issac cocks his head "A school for talented kids? What talent is a bounty hunter to them?"

She cocks an eyebrow " Kid, you never failed a job and I've seen you shoot the wings of a butterfly from 50 feet with nothing but a bow and arrow, I knew the archery lessons Oli gave you were worth it. Plus you need to make some friends and find people who you can count on. I'm not going to be holding your hand and cashing in favors for your sake anymore." She places her hand on his cheek and looks him in the eye, "Trust me on this, I got a good feeling about this. Another thing is you might find yourself a nice girl. Or guy." She winks at this remark.

Issac groans "Ugh, I regret telling you I'm bi. So that means we're going to Japan? We haven't been there since.." He struggles to continue.

She gives him a sad smile "It's fine and only you are going, I have some business here so you are staying with a friend of mine for the time being"

"A friend or someone who owes you?" Issac says with a dead expression.

"A friend. Geez, kid. do you think every one of my friends is people who just owe me? You know what don't answer that."

" So who is this friend of yours, the prime minister, another outlaw, or someone of your past boyfriends"

"First of all, ow, and second just my old drinking buddy who happens to be the head of the Yakuza"

Issac's eyes go wide. " I'm sorry, WHAT!?!?"


	2. Hunter Meets Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko and Issac's first encounter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be in Fuyuhiko POV, so I'm gonna try to replicate his personality as best as I can.  
> Enjoy!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was pissed. Correction MORE pissed than usual.

He was honestly having a good week, there were no turf fights, his whiny bitch of a sister left him alone, and Peko was able to get him his favorite sweets without anyone knowing, but now here he was, waiting at the airport early in the morning for some bastard that his father said he needed to be all "buddy-buddy" with.

\---------------- **Flashback** \---------------

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SOMEONE"S LIVING WITH US!?" Fuyuhiko yelled at his father.

His father didn't even blink at the tone, "An old friend of mine is sending her son to Japan and she asked me if he could stay with us and I agreed." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. " Her son is just about your age and I thought you could use this opportunity to make some new connections."

"Why in the hell would I care about some fucker just because you knew his mom?" Fuyuhiko spat out.

"Because he is a certified bounty hunter and having a friend like that could help you greatly when you take over the clan" His father stated calmly.

That piece of information gave Fuyuhiko some pause. A bounty hunter his age? Also, his father was a man who never took favors unless he had to. That raised another question:

"Who in the hell is this guy's mom anyway?" He asked his father.

For a split second, he saw it, fear. He saw fear pass by the face of his father, the most dangerous man in Japan. The only time he had seen fear on his father's face is when he was held at gunpoint, and at that moment it was fear out of his family, that time he gave Fuyuhiko a gun and took him to the range at the age of 6 and his mother found out. As soon as the fear appeared it disappeared. His father gave him a look and answered:

"The Black Canary"  
\---------------- **Flashback** **End** \------------

And here he is now leaning on a black tinted car with the driver outside holding a sign with the name 'Issac Takashi'. Fuyuhiko thought about the name, the guy had a Japanese surname, but his first name was definitely foreign. 'Just what kind of person is he?' He thought to himself.

After waiting half an hour for this bastard, Fuyuhiko was about to tell the driver to take him home when he saw someone walking in their direction. The guy was about his age, 5'10, a deep golden tan skin, and had a medium build. He wore a dark purple hoodie that covered his hair and grey cargo pants. He looked extremely foreign despite having a Japanese surname. What put Fuyuhiko a bit off were his eyes. Fucking green eyes that looked like he was analyzing everything that crossed his path. He carried with him a simple black luggage bag and a blue duffle bag slung over his shoul- IS THAT A FUCKING QUIVER ON HIS BACK?

When he arrived at the car Fuyuhiko had an internal struggle. ' _Should I start in English, or Japanese? He looks like he doesn't have a Japanese bone in his body and since he's coming from America, it's safe to assume that he speaks English. Better safe than sorry_ '

When he came up to Fuyuhiko and raised his hand in a welcoming gesture and said in perfect Japanese, "Hello, are you here to pick me up for Tenko? He said he was treating me to brunch."

The driver gave a small look of confusion, but Fuyuhiko knew it was a coded phrase to ensure he was the right guy. He gave him a pointed look and replied, " Yeah, he's serving his famous pork-filled onigiri and jasmine tea."

He didn't know how to read the teen. He may look like an American, but he spoke Japanese like he was doing it his entire life. And the fucking quiver? He wondered how he even managed to get that past security. It must be fake, right? It's pretty stupid for someone who is supposed to be a bounty hunter to display their weapon because it can give his enemy's a way to counter it.

He shook those thoughts out of his head and nodded to the driver. The driver opened the door and ushered them both into the car. Fuyuhiko got in first with Issac following. When they got in and the door closed Issac sighed with relief and pulled the hood off his head. Fuyuhiko's eyes widened a bit when he saw white hair that belonged to an old man on the head of this guy. After noticing that his eyebrows and eyelashes weren't the same color as his hair and deduced that it was probably dyed.

"If you want to know about my hair, you can just ask."

That snapped him out of his thought process. He looked up at Issac and saw that he was giving him a raised eyebrow look.

"Just wondering why would someone would want to look like an old man."

That got a reaction out of him.

"What'd you say to me, you baby-faced bastard!?" Issac said with an angry look on his face.

Now Fuyuhiko was HELLA pissed. He reached over to grab him and pulled him down to eye level.

"What the hell did you say to me you motherfucker?!! I just met you and you're already pissing me off!"

Issac grabbed his arm and tightened his grip.

"You wanna let go or do you want your arm broken?"

"You threatening me or something?"

"You bet your ass I am."

They stared at each other for a full minute until Fuyuhiko let him go and Issac does the same. He gives a scoff with a light smile on his face.

"You got balls to threaten a Yakuza like me, y' know. You got guts."

"Yeah, you're not so bad either," Issac says with a smirk on his face.

The car ride back to the Kuzuryu estate is a quiet one, with neither party making conversation with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Comment down below what you think! :)


	3. The Kuzuryu Estate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving the Kuzuryu estate , Issac proves his worth to the clan and meets the rest of the Kuzuryus.

After a long car ride from the airport Issac tried his best from not twitching to his weapons. There was one thing that bothered him and it was being completely exposed without anything to protect himself with. He was, of course, trained in numerous forms of hand to hand combat, but his knives and archery is where he had the most faith in and could always depend on them. He kept his hands in such a position where he can take his bow from the suitcase at a moments notice if anything went south.

He of course noticed the side glances Fuyuhiko gave him and if he was correct on the model, the car he was in had a compartment next to the driver's seat where a firearm could easily be concealed in.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Issac didn't know what to think about the young gangster so far. After all, they only had one interaction, although not a good one, he could see he was a serious person with a bit of a temper problem.

' _Well, I did kind of go off on him when he insulted my hair so some of that was my fault_ ' Issac thought to himself, ' _I can't really apologize because that would be showing a sign of weakness and I'm pretty sure he's already over it_.'

The car soon lurched to a stop in front of a classic-style mansion with a stone wall surrounding it. They stopped in front of what seems to be the only gate on the wall and the gate was clad with iron bars the were high enough that it would take an expert climber to maneuver over it. The gate bars seems to also hooked up to an electric system, judging by the burn marks that were imprinted on the bottom half of the gate.

' _Thank God I brought my insulated gloves_.' Issac thought. He already began making plans if he ever needed to escape here if anything went sour. The gates soon opened and the car soon rolled into the driveway and stopped in front of the entrance.

"We have arrived Young Master." the driver said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah, I can tell, I have fucking eyes." Fuyuhiko spat out as the opened the car door. He waits at the outside of the door and gives Issac a look. "Well? We don't have all day. Get your shit and come on."

Issac comes out with the duffle bag and suitcase. Soon two men in black tailored suits seem to materialize out of thin air and snatch the duffle bag and suitcase from him. "We can take your luggage to your rooms, sir." the one on the right states calmly. The one on the left says " There are no weapons permitted inside the estate so I will kindly ask you to hand over any weapons you have on you." in an equally calm manner.

Issac begrudgingly gives up his quiver and two of the knives he his in his hoodie. The other two were safely tucked in the hem of his pants and he didn't give those up because one of the first lessons his mentor Oliver gave him: Never go into unknown territory unarmed. As he gives up his two knives and when they asked him if that has all, he humored them by taking the kunai that he kept in his ponytail. After that, the one on the left took a metal detector and gave him a quick sweep for any other metal material. Issac internally smirked because the hem of his pants were made of a special material that would block any the electromagnetic signals the detector was giving off. After giving the man on the right a brief nod, they proceeded to let him in the mansion. Fuyuhiko, who witnessed all of that quirks an eyebrow at him as they walked through the mansion.

"How in the hell did you hide that from the airport security?"

Issac gave him a thought look, "Well, for all the weapons that I have I had to get a license for them and since my work is well known in the States I had to pull a few strings but I was able to get a section to plane for myself. I of course had to be watched over one of the Air Marshals the entire time, but it wasn't that bad."

"Geez, you couldn't have taken a private plane?" Fuyuhiko pointed out.

Issac gave him a look like he just said something stupid.

"No way, that would tip off the wrong kind of people,, it's way easier to hide the fact that you're leaving the country if you take the normal channels. Taking a private plane is risking people with connections to them know where you're going and when. Plus you would be surprised how easy it is to bribe the people who prepare private jets."

Fuyuhiko still wasn't convinced."They still all did that for some kid bounty hunter?"

Issac gave him a side smile." Well, the CIA owed me a favor. The miracles they could pull off is downright impressive."

That made Fuyuhiko stop.

"The fucking CIA owed you a favor?! How in the hell did you manage that!?"

A teasing smile grew on Issac's lips, "A story for another time, dude. I'm gonna be here for a while so we have time."

Fuyuhiko looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but they soon stopped in front of a large double door that looked like it was made with a dark, almost black, wood. Once they stopped in front of it the doors began to open slowly. As they walked through them, the two boys seemed to be interrupting a meeting. There was a long table with 4 men on each side and at the head of the table was a man who had a striking resemblance to Fuyuhiko, minus the baby face. As the two of them entered, the man at the head of the table acknowledged their presence and put his right hand up.

"Leave us." He spoke with such an authoritative tone that it almost made Issac follow it.

The other men on the table immediately got up and orderly left the room through the double doors. When the last person left the doors slowly closed, as if to block their only exit. Once the doors closed the man's solemn face melted to a warm expression.

"Fuyuhiko, I assume you have been treating our new guest with a warm welcome?" He said in a cheery tone.

Fuyuhiko had a confused look on his face when answering, but Issac knows that tone.

"Excuse me Kuzuryu-san, You don't need to act like that in front of me. I'm not my mother so you don't need to save face with me, I am your guest and I will treat you with respect." Issac states firmly

Kuzuryu's father relaxed a bit, "Thank you for telling me that, but I'm only doing this because I hope to give a warm welcome to our home. Your mother is a dear friend of mine and I wouldn't even think about crossing her. After all, she is the 6th most dangerous person in the world."

' _6th? She was 7th last time i checked'_ Issac thought to himself.

"6th? Old man have you gone senile? The Black Canary is 7th and there was no news about her rank rising" Fuyuhiko stated firmly.

Kuzuryu(I'm calling his dad) chuckled. "I'm not surprised you boys don't know about it. The news about the 6th, 'The Scarlet King' being taken out only surfaced this morning."

"Wait, really? Where? And how?" Issac asks.

Kuzuryu shrugged. "The only information about his death is that he was taken out in Barbados last month."

"Really? My mom was there to last moooooooo... Oh GODDAMMIT!!" Issac cursed loudly. Of course his mom would do this kind of thing. What pissed him off more is that she didn't TELL him.

Fuyuhiko looked just as shocked as he was and Kuzuryu looked like he was confirming his suspicions.

"Your mom did THAT!?, Fuyuhiko exclaims, "I don't know if I should be worried or impressed.

Kuzuryu cleared his throat loudly to gain attention to the talking boys. "Now that topic is out of the way, let us continue. Now there is a month until the beginning of Hopes Peak. Another reason for you staying here is that my son is also going and it seems that you two will be classmates and I think that it is in best interest that you two get along."

Issac eyes widen as he looks to the shorter boy. "YOU"RE going to Hopes Peak too? What kind of talent are you gonna be performing to go there?"

Fuyuhiko looks back at him with an annoyed look. " Super High School Level Yakuza dumbass. What are you gonna be? Super High School Level Old Man?" he teases.

Issac, more or less used to that insult, simply states, "Super High School Level Hunter."

Before their conversation could go any further a ringing noise filled the room and Kuzuryu pulls out a phone and answers it. He gives the boys a pointed look that says, 'Don't interrupt me while I'm on this', and answers it. When he does his posture suddenly changes into a frantic one and bellows "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED!? WE HAD 25 MEN ON HIM AND SENGOU STILL GOT AWAY?! You better find him or it will be on your heads." He hangs up and regains his posture and turned to the boys who looked at him with questioning looks.

"*Ahem* Sorry you had to witness that. Don't worry we have this issue handled. Fuyuhiko, please take Takashi to his room. Takashi, if you desire any training we have a training dojo on the second floor, if you need help ask anyone and they will be happy to assist. Now if you boys would go, I have some pressing issues to attend to." and with that, the doors suddenly opened again and the two boys left the room silently .

As they continued to walk around the mansion, Issac gave Fuyuhiko a questioning look. "Mind telling me what that was about?"

Fuyuhiko suddenly glanced behind him as if people were watching them and swiftly answered, "Not here."


	4. Moving in with the Yakuza

As the two boys walked through the estate to Issac's room, Issac was already mapping out the entire structure of the building for any weak points, entry points, and exits.

' _There seems to be a lack of guards on the left-wing, the right side of the estate faces a downhill so no escaping there, but they are seemingly no other means to escape here, yet_.' Issac thought as they turned a corner. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the quick figure that has been trailing them ever since they arrived at the estate. ' _Damn, whoever she is she's pretty good at hiding her presence, but she's too loud, for me anyway_ '.

"So Fuyuhiko-san, is there anyone else who lives here that I should know about?" Issac asks.

Fuyuhiko pauses for a second, then answers "Only my parents and my sister if you aren't including the guards, why?"

' _Okay he's lying, but I don't want to call him out on it, better play dumb_ '

"Oh, just in case I want to break out of here," Issac says with a smile.

"The fuck? Don't joke around that kind of stuff you bastard!" Fuyuhiko yelled angrily, "Tch, whatever, we're here."

The door was a simple door made of the same dark wood that the meeting room door was made from. When opening the door they were presented with a well-furnished room with a king-size bed, a bathroom, and a closet. On the bed there was Issac's duffle bag, quiver, and suitcase and on the nightstand were the two knives and kunai that were confiscated from him. Issac lets out a low whistle when walking in.

"Wow, you yakuza guys really treat your guests well, right?"

Fuyuhiko walks in and closes the door behind him. " The room is soundproof and if you need more stuff for your room, just let the guards know and it will be taken care of."

"Thanks" Issac walks to his suitcase and began to open it with Fuyuhiko looking over his shoulder with mild curiosity.

With a series of locks and sliding components that only Issac knew how to do the suitcase unlocked with a loud click and was pulled open.

The inside could be only described as a miniature armory. There were throwing knives lining up the bottom row with two short curved swords crossed together. There were arrowheads with different shapes and sizes and pieces of a compact bow ready to be assembled at a moments’ notice. The other side of the suitcase didn't have any weapons at all, it just comprised of a heavy-duty laptop, a baggie with what seems to be earplugs in them, three vials filled with clear liquid, and 4 strange devices. The devices with small enough to fit in one's palm and resembled a small speaker.

Yet again, Fuyuhiko had some choice words to say on this matter. "Okay, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THAT STUFF? And how in the hell do you keep that kind of stuff with you?"

Issac gives him a pointed look. "Hey, I like to keep my stuff with me. I couldn't bring everything, but the rest should be coming as soon as we move into Hope's Peak."

"Wait, THERE'S MORE?"

"Yeah, I couldn't bring any firearms, or I would've had to take a private plane and I didn't want that so I have to use this stuff until then."

"So what the hell is those things?" Fuyuhiko asks as he points to the small speakers.

A grin passes by Issac's face, "That is secret and not important right now"

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and tried to reach for one, but had his hand promptly slapped away by Issac. "Don't touch my stuff."

Fuyuhiko pulled his hand back with a scowl back and was going to yell at the bastard but decided to keep quiet when seeing the dark look Issac had on his face. If looks could kill Fuyuhiko would've died thrice over. As soon as he did Issac took a deep breath and gave an apologetic look.

"Sorry for that, seriously," Issac apologized, "It's just that maybe half of the stuff could hurt or kill someone who doesn’t know how to use it."

Fuyuhiko raised an eyebrow "What so dangerous about that thing anyway?"

"Let’s just say if I used it, it would piss off your dad and everyone in this building. If you really wanna know, I'll show you later." Issac pulls his laptop and out of the suitcase and closes it. "So are we gonna talk about why your dad was so pissed or why there is a girl outside the door listening to this conversation?"

Fuyuhiko's eyes widen as he looks to the door and back to Issac "What the hell do you mean?" and Issac gives him a casual look and replies " Well when we got to the estate, there was this girl with silver hair, that has been trailing us. I assumed that you knew about it seeing she seemed to know her way around the place."

Fuyuhiko looks dumbfounded for a second and puts his hand on his temples as if he had a headache and walked to the door and knocked three times and opened the door. When the door opened in stepped the girl that was trailing both the boys. Issac was able to get a good look at her this time. She is wearing a black schoolgirl uniform with a red ascot around her neck. Her silver hair is twisted into twin ponytails tied with white ribbons. Her most defining feature must her blood-red eyes that are hidden between rectangular glasses. Her eyes have an intense feeling about them. On her back seems to be a clothed sheath that holds some type of weapon. A sword perhaps?

She walks into the room and bows to Fuyuhiko and speaks in a monotonous tone "Forgive me, Young Master, I have failed to remain oblivious to our guest. Please strike me as my punishment."

"Hell no, and don't call me that in front of him Peko!"

"Forgive me, Young Master"

"I said don't call me that!"

Issac watches the two of them interact with one another and sweatdrops at their antics. He claps his hands together to gain their attention "So Fuyuhiko, are you gonna introduce me to your friend here or are you two gonna keep bickering like an old couple?" Fuyuhiko sputters for a moment with a slight blush on his face while the girl known as Peko approaches him and sticks her hand out. "Hello, my name is Peko Pekoyama. It is nice to meet you."

Issac takes her hand into a handshake and when he does an observation goes through his head. 'Damn, I can already tell that she got some serious grip on her.' He smiles back and replies "My name is Issac Takashi, and the pleasure is all mine Peko-san." He turns to Fuyuhiko and raises an eyebrow "So is she like your personal bodyguard or something?"

That gets a reaction out of both of them. Fuyuhiko eyes widen in surprise while Peko's narrow as her hand twitches for the sheath on her back, but Fuyuhiko recovers first "No, she is just a friend of mine, she was following us because she was curious about you" and he turns to Peko and she nods her head. "That is correct"

' _Okay that is utter and total bullshit, but if they don't want to tell me then I won't pry_ ' Issac shakes the thought out of his head and walks past the two of them to close the door behind them. He turns to Peko and asks, "Is there anyone else listening in on us?" and gets a swift "No" in response.

Issac then walks to the bed sits on the end of a hit and asks "So who is this Sengou guy that your old man is hell-bent on getting back?" at the mention of the name Peko's eyes widen and she turns to Fuyuhiko. "Sengou has escaped your father's custody?"

"Yeah, it pissed him the hell off earlier today." He turns to Issac "Sengou is one of my father's connections to the other clans in the Yakuza so in case word would get out that one of them would try and overthrow the Kuzuryu Clan, he would notify my father and he would handle it. Until he stabbed my father in the back."  
Issac raises an eyebrow "What did he do to betray your dad?" Fuyuhiko gives him a dead look and replies "No, I mean he LITERALLY stabbed him in the back as an assassination attempt, but the bastard doesn't even know how to kill someone and completely missed vital organs. My old man just got some stitches and a thirst for blood against Sengou."

"And this guy just escaped to who knows where."

Fuyuhiko just shrugs his shoulders "Don't give it too much thought, this isn't the first betrayal we had. We'll get him and he will repent for his sins and all that junk."

During the exchange between the two boys, Peko has had her eye on Issac the entire time. Issac notices this and asks her "So, is there a reason you're trying to burn a hole through my head with your eyes?"

Her facial expression doesn't shift in the slightest. "How were you able to tell I was trailing you or knew I was listening through the door?" she states simply.

"Oh, that? You were just too loud. I could hear you coming from a mile away"

Her eyes narrow "Impossible. I made sure that I didn't make a single sound."

Issac looks her in the eyes and gives her a lopsided grin. "Oh no, you were good at keeping quiet, I just have very good ears"


	5. Living with Yakuza

Issac pulls open the laptop with the ever changing password and a quick fingerprint scan on his left ring finger, making sure the two teens don't see it, and jesters to the two teens to sit on the bed next to him. Peko turns to Fuyuhiko and he nods to her. They both approach the bed and sit next to Issac, Peko to his right and Fuyuhiko to his left. Issac begins to type furiously on the keypad as the screen displays several records, photos, and bank statements. Issac then pulls a photo of a man with a round face, blond scraggly har, and small grey eyes.

"This your guy?"

Fuyuhiko's eyes widen and soon narrow, "Yeah, that's the motherfucker." Peko gives a questioning look to Issac and asks, "How were you able to locate him so quickly? You were only provided with his first name and Sengou isn't a rare name?" Fuyuhiko tears his eyes off the photo and looks to Issac for answers.

Issac nervously scratches the back of his head. "Well, it wasn't hard, I just looked into the database of anyone with the name and crossed reference with the police database with anyone with ties or suspicion with the Yakuza. Then that left me with 34 people in the country, then I looked into the bank statements of those 34 and found an influx of wired money that seemingly came from nowhere for months for one person. Looking into where the money came from a shell company that the police suspected to be owned by the Kai Clan of the Yakuza and since the Kai Clan seems to be the second biggest clan before the Kuzuryu Clan, they must have been the ones that was behind Sengou's betrayal." As he finishes his explanation he turns to Peko, "It's not easy, unless you know what to look for."

Peko, who trained herself to be as stoic as possible, her face cracked with the surprise of Issac's explanation, but another question arises. "How do you gain access to the police database and people's bank statements?"

Issac's mood immediately deteriorates as a look of guilt and nervousness crosses his face. "Uh well....um..funny story..."

"..."

"Fine, I hacked it."

Peko's eyes widen and Fuyuhiko basically explodes.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HACKED THE POLICE DATABASE!?! YOU COULD BE ARRESTED AND GET US MIXED IN YOUR BULLSHIT!!!" Fuyuhiko pulls Issac closer, "You better tell that it can't be traced to you."

Issac calmly pulls Fuyuhiko off of him, "Dude, I've been doing this for years. I'm not gonna get caught. How do you think I'm able to track down criminals?"

That piece of logic calms Fuyuhiko down a degree. "Just....don't break any laws for our sake okay?

Feeling a bit better about the situation Issac closes the laptop "Well enough about me." He turns to Peko, "So what can you tell me about yourself Peko-san? Any hobbies, favorite things, or family?"

Fuyuhiko grits his teeth like Issac hit a sore spot, but Peko looks to Issac and says "I enjoy kendo, my favorite color is black, favorite food is tempura, and I don't like sweets. And please, call me Peko."

' _She says it like it's a script, but didn't mention family. Must be personal'_

"What about you, Takashi-san?" Peko shoots back. "Do you have any interests?"

' _Deflecting and asking about me? She really doesn't want the conversation to be on her. Well, I won't pry_.'

"Okay then, I love fantasy novels, favorite color is silver, favorite food is any kind of seafood, and I don't like coffee. And you can call me Issac since I'm calling you Peko." 

Issac then gets up and faces the two "Well that was fun, but when's lunch?" He pats his stomach, "All that talk of our favorite food is making me hungry." He then reaches for his suitcase and puts his laptop away before locking it again. 

Fuyuhiko pulls out his phone to check the time "It ain't even noon yet, why the hell are you talking about lunch?" Issac ponders for a moment, "Oh, it must be my internal clock, leaving from America in the middle of the day to come here has put my eating schedule off a bit." He answers swiftly. "Well, I can wait, so in the meantime," He turns to the other teens, "How about a tour of the place, it's not everyday you can explore a Yakuza estate. Or we could go out for some shopping, I need some new clothes and supplies for myself and I hate to be bottled here for a month. So what do you say? "

Peko gets up and brushes her skirt and gazes at Issac with her crimson eyes. " You seem a bit too... casual to be in one of the most dangerous dens in all of Japan. Are you not nervous at all?" Issac gives a questioning look and shoots back "Nah, I've been in more dangerous places before and got out, barely." Issac says that last part softly so the two don't hear it. He sees Fuyuhiko wanted to say something about that statement, but ultimately shrugs it off and heads towards the door and opens it.

"Well, what are you fucking waiting for? Get your ass out of here!" Fuyuhiko curses at him as he exits the room

Issac begins to walk out of the room and when passing by Fuyuhiko, remarks "Wow, such manners! What will I ever do to repay you kindness." he says in a dramatic tone "Da fuck was that?" "Act like a dick, get ready for sarcasm." Issac says with a deadpan expression. He begins to walk a good distance in front of the two as they trail behind him as he heads towards the meeting room. As he walked his face became serious as he focused in on the two teens behind him. "

" _What do you think of him Peko?"_

" _He seems a bit too carefree, are you sure he is as dangerous as you say Young Master?_ "

" _Yeah, he apparently has skills that rival an assassin?"_

_"Should I take care of him?"_

_"What, no. He's supposed to be here to make 'connections' and be friends with me, but he's gotta earn that."_

_"What do we do when he sees me at Hope's Peak, he could reveal our connection."_

_"Shit, haven't thought of that. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."_

Issac smirked as he listened to the two teens behind him with complete clarity. _'Well, at least they don't want to try and kill me off the bat, so this is an upgrade'_ Issac thought " _So Peko's going to Hope's Peak too? This might be more interesting than I thought."_ He chuckled to himself as he stopped in front of the meeting room doors with the other two arriving shortly.

When the other two arrived Issac turned around to face them. "So do we knock or..?" Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes, "We're not allowed to interrupt his meetings so we have to wait until he's done" As soon as the words left his mouth the doors opened with three men leaving, one being Kuzuryu and the other two, being on the right and left side of Kuzuryu, one being big and burly and the other being tall and lanky. Both men wore tailored suits like the rest of the Kuzuryu staff, but instead of the pure black suits others wore, they wore pinstripe suits, much like Fuyuhiko.

When the three men noticed the teens, Kuzuryu raised an eyebrow at them. "Fuyuhiko, Issac, what's wrong, is there something you need?" he questioned. In Issac's mind he furrowed his eyebrows ' _He didn't acknowledge Peko? What's with that, maybe he's just used to seeing her.'_

Before Issac could respond, Fuyuhiko beat him too it "This guy" he jerks his thumb at Issac "wants to go out to see Japan like a fucking tourist and to buy new clothes for himself." Issac turns to give a look to Fuyuhiko that said ' _Really?_ ' and turns to Kuzuryu and says "Yeah I wouldn't put it like that, but I do want to go out to get familiar with the area."

Kuzuryu face darkens "Anything you need we can provide here, if clothes are what you require, then we can have our tailor make some for you." Issac looks up to Kuzuryu, not being affected by his expression, "Okay, what about when I need to do my job? I can't catch criminals from here, now can I?" he replies slyly. 

Kuzuryu drops his dark look and don's one of confusion. "Your job..?" His confusion then morphs into one of amusement "Didn't your mother tell you what you will be doing here?"

Issac cocks his head to the side "Uh..no? Why?"

Kuzuryu then turns to Fuyuhiko and then to Issac with a smile on his face, "The deal I had with your mother is that you would be fully welcomed to stay with us, but during that time you must serve as the bodyguard of my son. Anytime he leaves the estate, you must accompany him to ensure his safety."

Time seemed to stop for Issac as he had a horrified expression on his face while he absorbed that information. ' _Next time I see her, we are gonna have a talk_ ' 

"Tch, I still don't think I need a bodyguard, I ain't a helpless kid." Fuyuhiko scoffs. Issac turns to Fuyuhiko "You KNEW about this? You could have told me!"

Fuyuhiko shrugs " Yeah, I knew about it, I didn't say anything about it cause I didn't want a bodyguard, but now seeing how you react, it was worth it."

"Well, then that's something." Issac turns to Kuzuryu and bows his head "Sorry about that, but does that mean I'm gonna be stuck with him for the month?"

"HEY! I'm stuck with you, you bastard!" 

They both ignore him as Peko just pats him on the back.

Issac looks to Kuzuryu with an annoyed expression, "So does that mean I'm working for the Yakuza for a month?" Kuzuryu nods.

The burly man next to Kuzuryu gets a phone call, when he answers it he nods and turns to Kuzuryu, pulls him away, and whispers something barely audible in his ear.

" _The Kai clan are requesting a meeting in two weeks, we need to get ready."_ Issac hears, despite them being about 2 yards away.

Kuzuryu then turns to the other man and nods at him. The man walks down the hall with a phone to his ear. Kuzuryu then turns to the teens, "Issac Takashi, lunch will be served at 1. Please stay in your room until then and afterwards, we will discuss your 'work' here." He walks away with the burly man in tow in the same direction that the lanky man went.

"Well, you heard him." Issac turns to see Fuyuhiko with a smug look on his face. He reaches into his pocket and tosses something to Issac which he grabs without hesitation. When opening his hand he sees a small key, most likely for his room. When he looks up Fuyuhiko and Peko are already walking off in the opposite direction in the estate.

Issac sighs as he journeys back to his room. When he arrives he opens it with the key Fuyuhiko gave him and enters. He looked to the bathroom and wanted to wash his face in the sink. When opening the bathroom door in his room, he sees a luxurious bathroom with a toilet, a sink with a large mirror behind it, a large tub in the corner, and a shower stall opposite from it. Issac gives an impressed whistle as he heads towards the sink and runs the cold water and splashes it to his face.

' _Geez, I can't believe she would make a deal like that. Wait, she would TOTALLY make a deal like that and not let me know. If she did, she knew I would say no. Damn it!'_

When grabbing a towel from a towel rack next to the sink Issac dries his face off. When he's done he takes a look into the mirror.

When looking closely at his piercing green eyes he notice that one eye had a slight overlap that revealed a steely gray eye beneath it. Issac sighed as he carefully pushed his eyelids open as he adjusted his eye to make it look right.

' _Dang contacts'_ He thought to himself as he left the bathroom.


	6. The Truth

For the next 3 weeks Issac has adjusted to working for the Yakuza and working for Fuyuhiko. The little gangster was actually very resourceful and a incredible tactician/leader. His temper was something else to be desired. He lead several small raids and turf fights and won them easily, making himself a name. Fuyuhiko was also impressed with Issac's marksmanship and his proficiency with the assorted weapons he owned. He and Issac actually were becoming good friends, bonding over the fact of living in a parent's shadow and try to make a name for themselves. Both boys thought high of each other and were both looking forward to going to Hope's Peak.

Peko on the other hand was a different case. Both her and Issac were in charge of looking over Fuyuhiko, but she refused to make any interactions with Issac. That is what it was like for the past two weeks and whenever Issac would make any small talk with her, she would just give the bare minimum of an answer, like she wasn't worth the breath. When confronting Fuyuhiko about this matter (in private of course) Fuyuhiko begrudgingly revealed the truth about their relationship.

A conversation that changes everything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me get this straight, so she was sold as a child to the Clan because her parents owed a debt to the Yakuza, they took her in, brainwashing her to the idea that she isn't nothing but a tool to used, mainly by you, and she doesn't even think herself to be a human being. And the fact that you were raised together since you both were in diapers and she was trained to be your personal hitman, sorry, hit _women._ Did I miss anything?" Issac concluded, teeth clenched after hearing Fuyuhiko's story. Both boys were sitting in Fuyuhiko's room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. 

"No, that's everything. So what do you think of that?" Fuyuhiko asked, his voice carrying the tiniest sliver judgment.

"Not to be rude to your clan- y'know fuck that. That's one of the most bullshit idea I ever heard. Treating a person like an object", Issac's face darkened "is the thing I hate the most."

Fuyuhiko stared at Issac and his face softened, "Thank god your not like them."

"Huh?" Issac's face gained a mixture of confusion and still-lingering anger.

"I'm the only one in this damn place who argued against that, but whatever my old man says goes. I can't really do anything about it until I take over the clan." Fuyuhiko smirks "At least there is at least one person here who thinks otherwise." Fuyuhiko looks straight into Issac's eyes as the last notes of anger subsided form him. "I don't want to pry, but you had a more extreme reaction than I thought. You're usually a more chill guy."

' _Damn, he's sharp as ever.'_ Issac mentally sighs, ' _He told me this secret so I'm gonna have to give him some answers'_

"Fuyuhiko where do you think I learned to fight and use weapons from?"

Fuyuhiko cocks his head, "Didn't you Mom teach you all that stuff? She is renown to be one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in the world."

Issac shakes his head "My Mom only taught me how to fight but not with weapons. That was from someone else."

Issac takes a deep breath as he ponders ' _I need to trust people again, he won't betray me'_

_'Won't he?'_ A voice in his head ' _You only knew him for a short while and your telling him your life story? He'll leave you, call you a monster if he finds out what you are. Just like the others.'_

Issac shakes the thoughts out of his head as he lets go of the breath he didn't know he was even holding.

"I was trained by this group, people who have been living in the shadows. My mom was an old member so they took me in, taught me everything I knew. Even the things that I never wanted to know"

Fuyuhiko eyes widened "Things like what?"

Issac reached over and placed two fingers on Fuyuhiko's neck, right above his collarbone. Issac looked Fuyuhiko dead in the eyes, with an cold expression in his face. "If I apply just the right amount of force to your neck at this spot, I can cut off the circulation of blood to your brain, causing you to choke on your own breath. You would be dead in minutes only feeling the pain of choking." Issac said with ice in his voice.

As soon as the words left his mouth Fuyuhiko paled and his eyes widened in horror. His eyes lingered to the spot where Issac rested his fingers on and immediately smacked the hand away from his neck. "What the hell! You don't say those kind of things! And why were you taught how ....to....kill." Realization dawned to Fuyuhiko's face and it was soon mixed with horror. 

"Are you fucking with me!? That you were taught to be-" 

"An assassin." Issac finished for him. Issac turns to Fuyuhiko, "Now what do you think about me?"

Fuyuhiko face reddens as he gets up from his seat. "What do I think of you!? The only thing I can think of is you staying the hell away from me!" Fuyuhiko gets up and opens the door to his room and faces Issac "Get out" he orders.

"Fuyuhiko at leas-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Fuyuhiko barks

Issac gets up, his eyes covered by the shadows of his hair and as he walks out, he mutters under his breath "I really thought you were different, but I guess you were just like the rest of them." When leaving the room the door slams behind him, leaving Issac to walk back to his room. Alone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that reveal of the truth both boys have been distant of one another. Fuyuhiko never made eye contact or any kind of jester to Issac and Issac did the same. Issac has noticed the different atmosphere Peko has been giving off. Every time Issac would be in eyesight, she would make sure that she would be the border between him and Fuyuhiko. She acted more hostile towards Issac and soon seemed to be protecting Fuyuhiko every moment Issac was around. Even to the point where her sword was out every time he entered the room.

_'So I guess he told her. Of course he would, those two trust each other with their lives, and me? Just a killer in their eyes'_ Issac thought to himself as he left the morning briefings as he ventured to the dojo to lose himself in his training. As he walked there a voice interrupted his thoughts as his hand grasped the sliding door.

"Are you and my idiot of a brother still sulking around?" a feminine voice rang out behind him. Issac turns to face a girl with long blond hair and sharing the same round blush on her face as her brother.

"No Natsumi, we aren't sulking around." Issac retorts, facing her. "We're just having a disagreement, so butt out." With living with them so long Issac has a pretty good idea of how Natsumi acts. She always tried to one up her brother in everything, even to points that makes Issac question about. How could she treat her own brother that way. His answer: she wanted to be the one to lead the clan because she thought her brother was 'weak' for hating violence. In Issac's opinion, Fuyuhiko's moral compass is one of his greatest qualities and he respected him for it.

Natsumi walks up to Issac and pokes him in the chest "Nu-uh, we are not gonna ignore this. You two have been getting along pretty well for the past few week. Fuyu actually looks happy, happier he has ever been in a long time and now, you too are avoiding each other like the plague!"

Issac cocks an eyebrow in confusion, ' _Wait is she WORRIED for him? Wow, looks like she isn't always a stuck up bitch when she wants to._ ' 

"Oh, do I hear concern for your older brother?" Issac teases.

Natsumi scoffs, clearly not affected by the tease, "Oh please, I'm only doing this because he's acted actually happy when you two dorks hung out, but now he's more like a dick when he's sulking and we don't want him in a bad mood when we do the raid on the Kai-" She covers her mouth, regret dawning on her face. She quickly recovers from it. "*sigh* I just want my brother to be in tip-top shape okay? Forget it. You're as hopeless as him." And with that she walks off.

_'Okay, why would she talk about the raid so soon? It isn't coming until next week.'_ Issac ponders, _'Natsumi isn't the kind of person to make a slip up like that? What is she trying to tell me?'_

Issac enters the dojo and puts on his uniform and sits crossed legged in the middle of the dojo. To any person watching him, they would assume that he was meditating, but in fact he was listening.

_'Remember what Mom taught you, focus on one voice, block everything out,_ _FOCUS!_ ' Issac closes his eyes and _listens_.

He is immediately hit with a cacophony of sounds ranging from the shooting range in the basement to the guards conversation at the front gate.

_'No, not there,'_ Issac struggles, clear frustration present on his face. _'No, no, not there, definitely didn't need to hear that, THERE!'_ He found the voice he was looking for.

"Kuzuryu _-sama, the preparations on the raid tonight are ready. Our forces will penetrate the Kai Clan's main base if anything form the 'meeting' goes wrong."_

_"And Fuyuhiko?"_

_"Fuyuhiko-sama will be there as well, he insists that Issac should not participate, Peko will be enough for him"_

_"I don't agree with that, but Fuyuhiko has the choice on who will accompany him. Ensure he has back-up"_

_"Yes Kuzuryu-sama."_

_"Now to discuss our plan on getting rid of the thorn of our side once and for all!"_

_"The fake meeting with their head will give us the opportunity to confront them on my failed assassination, we have chosen the meeting place and it will be located on neutral territory so they have no time to scout for it so we have the advantage. We have agreed to have no weapons in the room, but they obviously won't follow that so every escort will have a weapon. We will have our people at every exit point so we will finally have those bastards right where we want them. Meeting adjourned!"_

_"YES KUZURYU-SAMA"_

Issac finally opens his eyes and notices how exhausted he became, sweat soaked into his uniform. His ears are still ringing a bit when he gets up, his knees cracking to remind him how long he was sitting there.

_'Mom can hear people from across a city and I still have trouble listening from inside the same building. I need to get better at this or I'll always be behind.'_

Issac then realizes that they are going to fight the Kai Clan TONIGHT, when he was told it was next week, probably Fuyuhiko's doing after he revealed the truth to him. Well, Issac already decided that he was gonna go to there, orders or not he was going to see that his friend is safe. Even if he can call him that.

Issac then thinks for a minute, how was he going to get there withough getting seen? An idea dawned to him as he grabs his chin and looks into a mirror that replaced one of the walls of the dojo.

_'Maybe they won't see_ Issac _there.'_ He grinned as a plan started to formulate into his brain. _'Maybe, they'll see someone else.'_


	7. Attack of the Kai Clan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First action scene people!

Fuyuhiko was the kind of person who hid his feelings but still acted upon them. If he problems with anyone, he would confront them about it and won't hold back. If people had a problem with him being a Yakuza, then they could go screw themselves. He was always the one people avoided in High School and those who did hang around him were the bastards who only saw him for his clan. The only person outside the clan who say Fuyuhiko as him, not as his family, was Issac. During their time Fuyuhiko could say confidently that Issac was a decent guy, even if he was a little strange and secretive. 

What Fuyuhiko thought was the most interesting thing about him is his goddamn _accuracy_ with his bow. Around the second week, he was here, Issac wanted to 'show-off' his skills after seeing one of Peko's matches. When he began hitting target after target Fuyuhiko didn't think much of it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _So what? He can hit a target. What is he gonna do when he's faced with a group of people?'_ Fuyuhiko thought as he sat next to Peko, watching Issac hit bulls-eye after bulls-eye in the outside archery range. What annoyed him the most about it that he was taking _too damn long_ to hit each shot.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko! What do you think now?" Issac began to walk back to the other two teens, sweat shining off his forehead from the intense heat.

"It was quite impressive," Peko replied

"Yeah it was cool, but that only means that you can hit a target. Whoop-de-doo." Fuyuhiko said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Seriously, if hitting a stationary object is all that he can do, then he should just use a fucking gun.

Issac pouts "Hey man you don't have to be so mean about it." He wipes the sweat off his face and grimaces. "Hey Peko, I gotta get cleaned up, so could you please get my arrows?"

Fuyuhiko straightens up as Issac walks back inside, "Hey, get your own damn arrows!" Fuyuhiko yells back to him, but his words fell deaf to his ears.

"It is fine, Young Master," Peko says as she gets up and walks to the targets

Fuyuhiko sits back down and mutters "Damn bastard" under his breath

"Young Master, could you come here please?!" 

Peko's word snaps Fuyuhiko out of his muttering and gets up to walk up to Peko, who stood in front of the first target.

"Yeah, what's up?" 

Peko points to the tip of the arrow that was stuck into the center of the wooden target. "Please take a close look at the arrow tip."

Fuyuhiko's face grows into one of confusion but listens to Peko as he inspects the arrow tip. As he looks closely he sees a small black speck that was stuck to the arrow tip. As he looks closer at the speck his face morphs into one of pure surprise.

".....Is that a fucking _fly_!?"

"It seems so Young Master."

Fuyuhiko looks back into the spot where Issac was shooting from and looks back to the target. "Are you telling me he hit a _fucking_ _fly_ from all the way there and _still_ hit the target?!"

"It seems so Young Master," Peko says eyes widened in surprise

"No, it must be some kind of coincidence, no one can intentionally do that." Fuyuhiko relaxes at his reasoning.

"That is what I thought as well, but he has done that with the other two targets." Peko states calmly

That gave Fuyuhiko pause as he walked over to the other two targets and saw that the other two arrows have skewered insects on it.

"No fucking way......" Fuyuhiko pales on the skill Issac has presented then. If he can hit a shot like _that_ then what else could he do?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko shakes the memory as he loads his favorite pistol in preparation for the ambush. The Kai Clan will pay for the bullshit they put his family in and today will be that day. Tonight when they host the meeting with the two heads of the Clans only one will come out alive and it will be his old man.

Someone knocks on his door and with a "Come in" Peko comes through the door, in her hand, her katana replaced her bamboo sword. 

"We will be departing in 5 minutes, your father will meet you in the car," Peko states firmly

"And what about Issac?" Fuyuhiko questions, not making eye contact with the girl.

"He is still in his room and we have gotten word that he hasn't left it at all," Peko replies, a hint of worry in her words. "Do you truly think he should not come to the meeting? His skills would prove most useful if any conflict were to arise and he would be able to do it from a distance."

Fuyuhiko shook his head. "No way in fucking hell. I'm not gonna let someone like _him_ come to something this important."

Peko gives Fuyuhiko a side glance, "You still insist on not telling me what you to talked about, only to 'stay the hell away from him'." Guilt briefly flashed on Fuyuhiko's face. As much as he's disgusted by Issac, he still had to honor the secret he told him, no matter how bad it was. He did the same when he learned about Peko and has done nothing about it.

The two childhood friends ended up walking silently to the car taking them to the meeting point. The car ride held no conversation between son and father as both mentally prepared for what was going to transpire, whenever it be a success or a tragedy. After arriving at the meeting point, Fuyuhiko got pulled to the side by his father.

"Son, when we go in there and things go wrong and they try to attack us, shoot to kill," Kuzuryu asked plainly as if he was telling his son to do his chores.

Fuyuhiko eyes widened as his face morphs into a scowl. One thing that Fuyuhiko hates the most is the thought of taking another life. In his life as the heir to the Clan, he never has taken someone else's life, he always had people who were there to do the job for him and he never even used them.

"Fine, but I'm not gonna need to if the plan goes well, and it _will_." Fuyuhiko spats as he walks away from his father to join the rest of the group. After an hour of preparations, Kuzuryu gets a message on his phone. He reads it with a satisfying smirk and signals that everything was going to plan. Hours passed as the rest of the members prepare their weapons. A total of 25 men were waiting on beck and call for if anything goes wrong. They canvased the entire area for any traps or "surprises" that could have been left there. As night fell, the meeting was underway.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko was nervous as hell right now. Here he was, standing next to his father in an abandoned warehouse waiting for the Kai clan to show up. His fists were sweating like there was no tomorrow. This encounter would by far be the most important thing he has ever been a part of.

_'It's fine, we got guards covering every nook and cranny here and Peko is just behind the door. I have nothing to be nervous about"_ Fuyuhiko was able to calm his nerves at the right time because the doors opposite them swung opened and in came the Kai clan leader. 

The Kai Clan leader was a big guy, he has a heavy build, shaved head, and a dragon tattoo that originated from his collar and snaked up to the top of his head. Beside him is the person who makes Fuyuhiko's blood boil at the sight of him. It was fucking Sengou, the man who betrayed his father and attempted to take his life. He was here, shivering in fear, but _why was he here?_

When they approached the father and son, Kuzuryu was the first to speak, "What is the meaning of this Akito?! Why do you have _him_ with you? We agreed only the leaders should be coming!" 

Akito Kai was unfazed by the outburst from the other man and smirked. "This man is my guest since I see you brought your son," his eyes wander to Fuyuhiko and his smile darken "I could bring my guest since he seems to be the issue here so I thought it was appropriate to bring him." He gestures to Sengou, who frantically nods while sweating up a storm.

Kuzuryu gives off a small "Tch" and says "Well, this actually makes this much easier. Hand over Sengou so we can punish him properly." At these words Sengou yelps in fear as he hides behind the huge frame of Kai.

"Hmm...no." Kai states simply

Both Fuyuhiko and his father widened their eyes as the words left his mouth. "What do you mean, no?! This is the entire reason for this meeting! Why would you agree to it if you are gonna refuse our offer?!" Kuzuryu roared. Kai simply smiled and held his finger to his ear

"Why to get rid of you!" 

As those words escaped his mouth, time seems to slow down for Fuyuhiko as his father reached into his coat for his gun, but as soon as his hand reached inside, Fuyuhiko felt something cold pressed to the back of his head as he was jerked back by someone. Kai looks smug as Kuzuryu points his gun to him, but he just wags his finger and says "I would put that down if I were you. Wouldn't want your son's brains all over the floor." As Kuzuryu turns his head toward his son and fear emerging from his face, Kai's hand lashes out and snatches the gun from the older man's hands. Before he could react, Kuzuryu has his own gun pointed back at him by his worst enemy.

"HAHAHA!!" Kai bellows, "I didn't think that it would be _this_ easy! Man, you _really_ think that I wouldn't go after you again if I failed?" While having the gun pointed at Kuzuryu, he taps his ear.and waits a moment. He then talks into the earpiece he's wearing. "Iruka, I got him, ya done taking care of the roaches?" His smile then drops as a look of annoyance dawns on his face. "Tch, fine I'll take him to the drop point." He then taps the earpiece again. "Well then, this is what's gonna happen," he walks up to Kuzuryu and presses the barrel to his forehead, " I'm gonna take a little thing called a hostage, and if you want it back, you are going to hand over all of the power of the Yakuza to me. Sweet dreams!" He smiles darkly and he swings the butt of the gun to his forehead, knocking him to the ground.

Fuyuhiko struggles with his captor and he gives a muffled "DAD!" through the arm that covers his mouth. All he got as a response was a groan from his father as he crumbled to the ground, blood trickling from his head. Fuyuhiko was then jerked back by the unknown man as he gave a quick "Hush brat." He was then taken outside, still in the locked arms of his assailant and he was greeted with a horrifying sight.

It was a war out there. There were bodies scattered across the street, Fuyuhiko's fears grew as he recognized some of them, but his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of gunfire and pained yells that the remainder of Kai's ambush. Fuyuhiko was done being a hostage while his men suffered so before he was shoved in a black SUV, he did the only thing to fight his captor, kicking him _right_ where it matters, between the legs. The man's arms quickly released Fuyuhiko as he cradled his crown jewels, but as Fuyuhiko tried to make a dash away, he was met with a fist to his face. 

His vision blackened for a moment, but when he came to he was getting shoved into the back of a car, his arms, and legs tied with the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He could see outside the window that there were several SUVs driving alongside the one he was in, probably for security. There were two other people in the car, the driver and another in the passenger seat. There was a car divider that made it so Fuyuhiko couldn't attack them, not that he could anyway.

"Hey, where am I?" Fuyuhiko asked

"...."

"Hey, I'm talking' to ya!"

Only silence answered him as the drive continued.

Unknown to any of the drivers, a motorcyclist was driving a good distance behind them, not enough to be suspicious to anyone. The biker wore dark clothing and a black helmet. Cold, steely eyes behind the helmet narrowed as it's owner kept their distance.


	8. Hunter and the Swordswoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost on the first day at Hopes Peak!  
> Still gotta make some history before diving into the main story

Issac was scared. Scared that one of the only people in the world he's considered a friend would die tonight. Ever since he finished elementary school, Issac was scooped up by his Mom and put into training. It all started as learning how to defend himself, but after _that_ night, he was taken. Who would kidnap a scared 10-year old and put him through 5 years in hell? The answer: The League of Assassins. When some kids were learning how to find the perimeter of a triangle, he already had his first kill. When some kids learned how to fly a kite or ride a bicycle, he was learning how long it would take someone to bleed out or torture training. In short, when they finally tracked him down, he was nearly broken. He could still remember the tears his mother shed when holding her child for the first time in 5 years, but all he could have felt was nothing except for the numbing pain of what he went through. After a year of therapy and recovery, Issac still knows that he isn't completely alright, but he puts on the brave face and went back to acting like he was fine, even though it was everything but fine.

After a year of therapy, Issac could still remember the conversation his Mom had with his therapist.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was the last session he had with Dr. Martin for the day. His Mom came to pick him up and before leaving, the doctor called to them._

_"Ms. Prince, I would like to have a word with you before you go?" the petite doctor asked politely._

_During that time, his Mom put him under the alias of Gabriel Prince. She knew that_ they _would be on the lookout for him and knowing he would be put through therapy, she didn't want to roll the dice of the chance of them finding him again._

_"Of course. Gabriel, would you mind waiting inside the lobby while I talk to the doctor?" she asked._

_'Gabriel' nodded as he sat down in the lobby listening to music on his phone._

_When both women enter the office and closed the door, 'Gabriel' took the earbuds out of his ears and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. It was a bit harder because the room was well isolated to avoid these kinds of things, so he had to get closer and closer to the door. When getting close enough he was finally hearing the conversation:_

_"Ms. Prince, we had this conversation before, he needs to be interacting with individuals his own age. Keeping him home all the time can and will stump his growth at such a crucial moment in his life." Dr. Martin pleaded to his mother._

_"No, absolutely not. I'm not going to put him out in the world where he can just get taken away again! What he needs is to be kept safe." His mother replied_

_"Ms. Prince, I read your file, I know your relationship with your son is, well, strained, but having him stay with you every moment of the day is unhealthy and you know it. With the year I was with him and from what he told me he has only had one friend from the time he was kidnapped, this young girl is not enough for him to recover. May I remind you what happened when you came to me in the middle of the night when he had one of his 'breakdowns' and tried to kill you? Confidentiality is my specialty, so you can trust me when I tell you this, stop with the homeschool and have him enroll in a school with people his own age. If you don't, then I can say that there will be consequences that even you can't help."_

_There was a long silence until his mother spoke again._

_"I'll try to enroll him in school, but are you sure this can help? A normal school isn't going to be able to handle him. What I do isn't to protect him, it's to protect those around him."_

_"Well," Dr. Martin replied, "that is the best course of action I believe for him. Gabriel's a good kid, but he needs to feel like he can open up to others."_

_"*Sigh* Well I'll tr-" his mother stops abruptly._

_'Crap, she noticed me' he thought before he rushed back to his seat and pushed the earbuds back in his ears as he tried to look as casual as possible. The door opened and his mother walked out and saw him in his seat. She called out to him, but he wanted to sell that he was listening to something else so he ignored her to avoid suspicion. She walked up to him and flicked his forehead telling him that it was time to go home._

_The next day she enrolled him in public school before taking her 'vacation' to Barbados._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Issac shakes away the memory as he continues to pursue the van containing his friend. The bike was in the garage on the Kuzuryu estate, so they won't mind if he 'borrowed' it. He follows them for a while and when they began going offroad, he had to ditch the bike to avoid suspicion. They ended up stopping on a construction site that held only the skeleton of a new building. He quickly rushed to the opposite end and watched from afar when the 3 vans pulled up.

 _'3 cars, 12 men, 8 of them carrying firearms, the rest carrying melee weapons. Fuyuhiko is in the van on the left so....'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an intense killing intent behind him. Out of instinct, he drew his short sword and pointed at the figure that snuck behind him. When turned around he was met with a katana pointed at him and him pointing his sword at someone. Grey eyes widened as it met crimson ones and Issac found out who was trailing him, Peko. How she got here, he had no idea, but he was relieved to see her here.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked with ice laced into her words.

 _'Why is asking me who I am? Yeah, I took out the contacts and wearing a hood and covering the bottom of my face.....oh'_ He mentally slapped himself. _'Well, I at least should play the part'_

"I am here to bring the heir of the Kuzuryu Clan to safety. Who are you?" Issac spoke in a different pitch so Peko won't recognize his normally deep voice. He kept the sword at her neck as she did with him.

She narrowed her eyes. "I am here to do the same, how do you know about this if the events just happened?" She questioned him

"I was following the Kai clan for months and seek revenge on them, when I heard about their plan, I wanted to foil it and destroy them." He lies and then lowers his sword. "It seems that we are not enemies at the moment and we have the same goal. Would you agree to a temporary alliance for the moment?"

Her red eyes seem to read him and she lowers her katana and crouched down next to Issac. "How many enemies are there?" she asked swiftly.

"12, 8 of them are wielding guns and the other 4 have swords. The heir is in the van on the left. I am waiting for the Kai clan leader to arrive before I attack."

"Do you have a plan once he arrives?" She askes.

A smile creeps to his face as he says "Actually, since you're here I have a good one, but you need to do _exactly_ what I say or it will fail."

"Anything to ensure the safety of my Master."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuhiko groaned in pain as the van stopped and he was jostled through the back of the vehicle. They have been driving for an hour and when they stopped he could only see that they were at a construction site downtown.

The door opened as a hand roughly grabs his hair as he is pulled out of the car and thrown on the dusty ground. He looks up and sees the Kai sneering over him with a metal bat in his hand.

"Sup fucker?" Fuyhiko spats and is soon greeted by the clan head's foot in his gut. The impact took all the air out of his lungs as he began coughing up for air.

"*Tch* Is that the way you speak to your elders, brat?" Kai spits back at Fuyuhiko, "Well since I promised to bring you back to your old man once he gives me ownership, I didn't say I would bring you _unharmed_ so I think this is a great opportunity to teach you," Kai brings up the bat over his head with his hand, "WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH US!" Kai swings the bat down on Fuyuhiko, but before he does, a dark blue blur comes from the darkness and comes between the two. A flash of silver and an object drops to the ground.

No one, not the 12 men who were right there noticed the girl with a sword in her hands until the severed hand of their boss hits the ground, still gripping the bat, A tense moment as Peko spends no time to waste as she runs to Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko, still in the middle of processing on what the hell just happened, has his ears plugged up with something. When he looks up he sees Peko with her hands on his ears and sees something in her ears. Earplugs?

Her mouth moves and Fuyuhiko only hears the garbled "Now!" as the sounds of the night were interrupted by _something_. It was like the sound of a thousand birds chirping each through a megaphone. If it wasn't for the earplugs and Peko's hands over his ears he would be writhing all over the ground in pain. The vibrations shattered the windows of the cars and each of the men, completely unprepared for the sonic attack, were covering their ears in pain as they drop one by one. Fuyuhiko then sees a figure in black as he is standing behind the men holding up a device in his hands. The device resembles a small speaker and is emitting a bright blue light.

" _Wait a second, I've seen that thing before."_ Fuyuhiko thinks back to the time he sees the identical device in Issac's bag when he first opened it, and how he reacted when he tried to touch it. _"Issac?"_

As soon as the last man falls. The person in black turns of the device, cutting off the blue light, and walks over to the two teens. From what Fuyuhiko can see, the person is wearing a black suit and mask that hid most of their features. The only thing he could see is that the person had dull grey eyes. They suddenly moved to the two, pointing to their ears and acting like they were taking something out of their ears. Peko nods in understanding as she removes her hands and earplugs from Fuyuhiko's ears before taking off the ones in her ears. 

"Are you both okay?" The masked figure asks in a definite male voice. "Did you remember to push the earplugs tightly?"

"Yes, thank you." Peko bows her head a little as she begins to free Fuyuhiko from his restraints. When she is finished she helps him up and dusts him off.

"Thanks, Peko." Fuyuhiko then turns to the figure. "Who the hell are you? Why did you help save me?" The figure then raises his hand to stop the flow of questions. The masked man turns to the downed form of the Kai Clan leader, still bleeding from the stump that used to be his right hand, seemingly unconscious.

"How long are you going to pretend to be knocked out?" He questions the man.

Nothing. The masked figure walks up to him, picking up a handgun from one of the unconscious men.

"If you don't stop pretending by the time I count to 3, I'll put a bullet through your head." He says in a deadly tone. Fuyuhiko and Peko watching the scenario in front of them nervously.

"1"

Walks up to him.

"2"

Pokes his head with the gun.

"Thr-"

Before he could finish counting the seemingly downed man shoots up like a bullet and knock the gun away. The masked figure jumps back, dodging a swing that was aimed for his face. Kai was up and looked like a mess. His right stump had a piece of cloth tied around it, probably to stop the bleeding. His eyes have a rabid gleam in them and he still looked disoriented.

"You fucking bastard......" His voice is low, but it gave the same effect as if he was screaming. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" He pulls out a combat knife from his coat pocket and charges at the masked figure. When he reached him and swung the knife the masked man simply sidestepped and the momentum of missing caught up to Kai, he stumbled forward. The masked man took this as an opportunity. When he stumbled he brought his gloved hand and took his pointer and middle finger together and jabbed him in a specific spot on his neck. When he did, Kai's body seized up and went slack as if he went to sleep.

"Good grief, you should have been knocked out." The figure says in annoyance. He turns to the two teens who are flabbergasted on what they just saw.

"Don't worry, he's not dead, just can't feel anything from the neck down. It'll wear off in a few hours. In the meantime.." He raises his hand and cups it in his ear as if he was listening in the distance. "Your father will be here any minute Fuyuhiko. This will be the time we part ways." He turns to sprint back to his motorcycle, but hears a "Wait!" and he stops dead in his tracks. He turns and sees Fuyuhiko behind him, Peko waiting patiently a good few feet behind him. Fuyuhiko raises his hand in a handshake.

"Thank you." He says simply. When the masked man grasps his hand in Fuyuhiko's, Fuyuhiko pulls him down closer until their faces are inches away from each other. Fuyuhiko then whispers something that causes the figure's grey eyes to widen.

"When I get home, you and I are gonna have a talk." And like that, he walks back to Peko's side and looks back at him. "What are you waiting for? Go."

The masked figure then nods and turns back, running out of sight.


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Kuzuryu arc. Next time, Hopes Peak!

Fuyuhiko was waiting inside the car holding an ice pack to his chest to help with the soreness of getting kicked there. After his father, who sported a bloody lip, arrived and basically smothered him in worry, he immediately asked about what happened to Kai and his men, seeing them on the ground and Kai missing a hand. Peko briefly explained the encounter with the mystery man and how he was able to dispatch almost all the men. When asked about how he was able to do it, Peko said she did not see anything before that. That caused Fuyuhiko to raise an eyebrow, knowing full well that she was lying to his father's face, but there must have a reason for that.

When their transportation arrived, it was composed of 10 cars that were chocked full of armed men.

 _"Well, the old geezer never knew the word 'overkill'."_ Fuyuhiko thought as he was squished between two men in full-body armor in the car. After getting back home and being able to sneeze without someone screaming in his ear if he's okay, he had one destination in mind, Issac's room. When getting there, Fuyuhiko was greeted with a strange sight, his sister leaving Issac's room with a pissed look on her face. When she walked past him, he tried to stop her to ask what she was doing, but he was only greeted by an angry "Fuck off." in return. Noting the strange occurrence Fuyuhiko continued to the room and pounded on the door.

*Boom* *Boom* *Boom*

The door swings open with an annoyed Issac.

"For the last time Natsumi, I'm not going to hack your classmate's........ You're not Natsumi."

Fuyuhiko scoffs. "Make that mistake again and you'll lose a finger." With that Fuyuhiko shoves past Issac and enters the room. Issac looks outside to see anyone else was around before closing and locking the door behind him. When doing that he turns around and was greeted by a not-so-happy Fuyuhiko.

"Okay........what's up?" His eyes widen as he sees Fuyuhiko's state, "Holy crap dude, what happened to you?" He walks forward to see Fuyuhiko's injuries but hesitates.

Fuyuhiko's expression doesn't waver. "I know it was you." His voice carrying a strong note of conviction. 

"What was me? You're gonna have you be more specific." Issac cocks his head sideways in confusion.

"The guy in black? Please you really think I'm that stupid?" Fuyuhiko's voice starts to pool with anger.

"What 'guy in black'? I don't even like wearing black! And why are you talking to me now, huh? I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Issac's anger grew to match Fuyuhiko's.

"I didn't want to until you saved me so fess up! I know that the guy with the blue eyes was you!"

"Blue? Are you blind! They were grey!" Issac shouts in anger.

That moment Issac quickly covered his mouth, horror creeping up his face as Fuyuhiko, looking a bit smugger before, quirked an eyebrow. Issac's face is now dead serious as he glares at Fuyuhiko.

"....that was dirty and you know it." Issac's glare lightens as he walks to his bed and sits in a slouched position.

"Hey, it works," Fuyhiko replies. He sees the detest look on Issac's face and with a sigh, he walks up and sits next to Issac on the bed.

"So, what gave me away?" Issac's voice is low but demanding an answer.

"That speaker thing. The one you told me not to touch when we talked for the first time." Fuyuhiko explains, "I've never seen anything like it before and was curious. And seeing someone using it kinda gave it away. Other than that, I would never have guessed it."

"I'll make a note of that," Issac says in a flat tone.

Silence follows and soon the air turned sour by Issac's attitude. _"For fucks sake, I came here to make amends with him, not make him more depressed!_ Fuyuhiko internally screams, " _Okay, small talk then, maybe that'll lighten the mood."_

"So, were those contacts or your real eye color?"

The bounty hunter looks at the yakuza with a confused look before it morphs into a neutral one. "I'm wearing contacts right now. Grey is my real eye color"

Fuyuhiko looks closely at Issac's face trying to imagine how he really looks. As if reading his mind, Issac gets up and walks to the bathroom and after a short half-minute comes out with a contacts case and his grey eyes now visible on his face. He sits back down next to Fuyuhiko. "So what do you think?"

Fuyuhiko smiles a bit, "You look better without them. Why do you wear those anyway?"

Issac's expression saddens as he grasps the contact case in his hands. "I got these eyes from my dad. These eyes are a constant reminder I have of him"

"You miss him?"

Issac shakes his head, "No, I hate him. I don't ever want to see that bastard ever again." Fuyuhiko is smart enough to stop asking about it. He takes a deep breath and gets up and faces Issac. He looks him dead in the eyes before bowing his head to Issac. "F-Fuyuhiko, what are-"

"Thank you for saving me tonight. I'm sorry for misjudging you."

Fuyuhiko has his eyes closed shut as he waits for a response from Issac. After what seems to be an eternity of silence, a soft chuckle breaks the silence. The chuckling stops and Fuyuhiko rises to see Issac with a genuine smile on his face. " _Woah, apart from smirks I've never seen this guy laugh or show a normal smile."_ Fuyuhiko then sees a hand reached out to him. Issac, with the smile still on his face, says "How about we just go back to being friends? Hi, I'm Issac Takashi and I'm a bounty hunter."

A small smile creeps up to Fuyuhiko's face and he grasps Issac's hand on his own. " The name's Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, I'm a Yakuza. Don't expect me to act all friendly now old man."

"Wouldn't dream of it Short-Stuff."


	10. Character info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief summary of Issac and his characteristics, like in the games.  
> I'm not an artist WHATSOEVER so I can't really make art for him, even though I know there are good artists out there. So if anyone knows where I can get one made or commissioned, hit me up!

**Name:** Issac Takashi (?)

 **Talent:** Ultimate Hunter (Super High School Level Bounty Hunter)

 **Gender:** Male (He/Him)

 **Height:** 5'10 (178 cm)

 **Eye Color:** Grey, but hides it with Green Contacts

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Chest Size:** 79 cm

 **Weight:** 75 kg (165 lb)

 **Birthday:** December 14 (Sagittarius) 

**Appearance** : He has tanned skin and a solid build due to the hellish training he went through. His outfit mainly comprises of hoodies and black jeans. His white hair is kept in a ponytail (which he has a kunai hidden in there). His favorite look is him in his purple t-shirt with a dark green Yin-Yang symbol on it, black jeans with a blue blood splatter design, and black sneakers. He also wears a dark grey long coat with metal buckles. that has many holsters for his weapons. He also wears black fingerless gloves and is almost never seen without his quiver slung over his back.

 **Skills:** As a bounty hunter, Issac's main skills involve tracking down certain individuals, mainly by hacking, and taking them to the authorities by any means necessary. He has only been working as a bounty hunter for a year but has racked over 80 criminals and fugitives with great success. His greatest feat is the capture of "The Black Mask" the head of one of the biggest drug cartels in America. That feat has put him under good word with the American Government. He is fluent in English, Japanese, Spanish, French, Russian, German, Arabic, and Chinese. He knows karate, taekwondo, and boxing, his favorite firearms are his twin pistols, and knows the way around any weapon that has a sharp point.

 **Personality** : Issac has almost no friends and is terrible at reading social cues. He is serious at most times, but can easily be distracted of confuddled by loud and outgoing personalities. He has a slight anger issue when people insult his hair but doesn't let it cloud his decisions. He can easily see through most lies by hearing people's heartbeats but can be fooled by great liars. He is very protective of people who call him a friend and will go hell and back for them. He enjoys novels and is a sucker for love stories.

 **Family** :

Dinah Lance (Mother) (Think of Birds of Prey version)

??? (Father)

 **Abilities:** Hyper-sensitive hearing, ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it for the prequel of Issac's story. The next chapter will be him, Fuyuhiko, and Peko's orientation and I can get started on character introduction!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Orientation Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of Hopes Peak!!!!  
> WHOOOOOO!!!  
> Y'all don't know how LONG I was waiting to make this!

Issac woke up with the sound of an alarm and the light of the morning sun irritating his eyes. He got up from his bed and dragged himself into the bathroom. He began washing his face and brushing his teeth. After that, he decided a shower would be a good idea and went to grab a towel and began to strip in the bathroom. After tying the towel around his waist he looked into the mirror. There he saw the numerous scars all over his chest, abdomen, and waist. Some were large enough that would never be hidden by the discoloration, and some were small but were in concerning parts of his body. Issac's eyes lingered a bit too long on the permanent marks before trudging to the shower and turning on the water. He let the hot water cascade his body, ridding him of any morning tiredness, and remembered that today they were going to orientation with Fuyuhiko and Peko. 

With that in mind, he ended his shower, feeling refreshed, and began changing into his clothes. After a few minutes of deciding what to wear, Issac ended up wearing his favorite purple t-shirt, black jeans with a blue splatter design, and black running shoes. He then grabs his grey coat and swings it on before putting on black fingerless gloves that matched his pants. He grabbed the quiver full of arrows that were resting beside his bed and put on his armguard on his left forearm. 

"Now what to bring on me?" Issac spoke aloud as he pulled his suitcase and decided on a few knives, his lucky kunai, and 1 Canary bomb would be enough. everything else would come to him in his suitcase, but he wanted some weapons on hand. After getting everything ready, he heads downstairs for breakfast and was greeted with a surprising sight.

There at the table was Fuyuhiko, Natsumi, Kuzuryu, and a tablet that had _holy shit his Mom on it!?!_

When entering the room all heads turned to him. Fuyuhiko's expression was a cry for help, Natsumi looked like she was having the time of her life, and Kuzuryu stayed stoic, if not a bit flustered. His Mom waved to him from the electronic screen. She seemed to be in her base back in America and looked a bit tired, judging by the slight bags under her eyes.

"Issac! How are ya kiddo?" Her voice was carried through the tablet's speaker, "You know how late I had to get up to see you off?"

"Umm, hey Mom?" Issac walked to the table and grabbed some food before sitting next to Fuyuhiko. When he did Fuyuhiko leaned to him and whispered, "Please get her to stop talking."

 _'Oh no.'_ Issac thought, "What is she saying this time?" he whispered back

"The time my old man and her last banged," Fuyuhiko whispered horror in his voice.

Issac chose the wrong time to get a sip of orange juice because before he knew it, he spat it out. Issac then got up walked over to where Kuzuryu and the tablet was and grabbed it.

"Oi Issac! I was in the middle of a convers-" he muted the tablet and turned to Kuzuryu, "Sorry, but I need to borrow this." The mob boss looked at Issac with an almost pleading look, "Be my guest." he replied nonchalantly, still retaining the small blush on his face. Issac then exited the room and once he did he sprinted back to his room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the tablet and saw that his Mom was giving him a crossed arm look as she pointed to the part of the screen that said she was muted. Issac rolled his eyes before unmuting his mother.

"Okay, your unmuted, now what do you want?" Issac said sternly

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just muted your mother." Her serious face then melted into one of concern, "How are you? Have they been treating you right? Are you eating your veggies? And what have I been hearing about his mysterious masked man?"

"I'm good. They are very nice, wait, what?"

His mother gave him a pointed look and said, "Kuzuryu and I had this very nice conversation about how a masked man in a black suit saved his son. That sounds so familiar don't you think?" Her words didn't match her eyes as she seemed to be glaring into his soul through the tablet.

_'Fuck, she knows about it. If I lie she's gonna know, if I tell the truth she's going to be royally pissed. The only thing I can do is bullshit'_

"Well, did they say what he used or what he looked like, plus they said it was a man, and I'm still a teen, right?" Issac said confidently.

Dinah looked like she didn't buy it at all. "Okay fine, you win. I called today because I wanted to see you off today."

Issac raised one of his eyebrows, "Why didn't you come here then."

"Well I had a job here and I couldn't leave."

Issac looked at her with a deadpan expression. "You're still banned from Japan aren't you?"

"It's not my fault that their Prime Minister hates me!"

"You dropped kicked him on live television"

"He grabbed my ass!"

"I'm not saying you were unjust, just not do it IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE!"

Before she could retort the lights in her base began flashing red. That was a warning that someone was trying to break in.

"Crap I gotta go before I do you still have your bow?"

"Yes"

"Your laptop Felicity gave you?"

"Yup"

"You remember the summoning circle to call John."

"I don't think I could forget that if I wanted to."

Dinah looked at her only some with loving eyes, "You know I love you, right?"

Issac's expression softened as he smiled back to her, "I know Mom, I love you too, now go kick some ass!"

The video call ended and Issac realized that he was _starving_ for some breakfast. He got up and walked out of his room and walked back to the dining hall where only Fuyuhiko was left. He looked over to Issac before getting up and walking past Issac. "Your food is under the dish. You're welcome.", was all he said before leaving the room to get ready to leave. Issac walked over to the table and lifted the dish to see it was the food that Issac wanted and was still warm.

 _'You act tough, but your still a softie Fuyuhiko'_ Issac silently thanked him before digging into the food.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing the food, Issac was called outside to get ready to leave. When getting outside he was greeted with a limousine. Fuyuhiko was leaning against it, wearing his favorite pinstripe suit. He even got a buzzcut that made him look a bit tougher. He looked over to Issac and got off the limo before it one clan member opened it for them to get in. "Come on in," Fuyuhiko said before climbing inside. Issac looked at the luxury car before shrugging and getting inside as well. The inside was well furnished and was lined up with different drinks and snacks. There was something that Issac noticed about the drinks.

"None of these are alcoholic are they, ya freaking boy scout?" Issac teased.

"Hey, we're still minors!" Fuyuhiko snapped back.

"So where's Peko?" Issac asked, looking for the red-eyes swordswoman.

"She's going to the school separate from us, they still don't want there to be any connections between her and the clan." 

"You really care about her don't you?" Issac stated before cracking open a bottle of soda.

"I just want her to know what's it's like to live a normal life, away from the clan." Fuyuhiko told Issac the plan of having Peko learn to be a 'normal' girl and having her make her own decisions. Issac wanted to help because A: It is hella cute what Fuyuhiko is doing and B: It makes him feel like he's watching a love story unfold.

After an hour or so, they arrived at the school's front entrance. The building of Hope's Peak was a large one, made of bricks, and looking grander than a church. The insignia of the school was plastered in the center of the tallest point of the building. After marveling at the building, Issac looked back and saw that Fuyuhiko was already past the gate and walking inside the building.

"Jeez man, at least give me a heads up." Issac shrugged it off before he began walking past the gate and into the building. 

"Hold it punk!" a voice behind Issac yelled to him as he passed the gate. 

Issac turned around and was greeted by the one and only Juzo Sakakura. Anyone who practices boxing would know about the man who won the World Championship while still being in high school. Issac was a bit of a fan to him, solely for his skill, from his research about him, he has a tendency to violence and a short temper. 

"Yes, can I help you Sakakura-san?" Issac asked a bit confused

Juzo faltered for a second before donning a smug smile. "So you heard of me? Well, this makes this easier, who the hell are you? I don't see you on the official roster."

 _'When they tell you to never meet your_ _heroes.'_ "Well, I was told to meet with the principal because I'm a recommendation sir. I have a letter that explains it." Issac pulled the letter from his pocket about the recommendation. The letter itself had the official Hopes Peak insignia on it. 

Juzo snatched the letter out of Issac's hand. _'Rude'_ Issac thought as Juzo read through the letter his smug smile slowly turning into a small scowl.

"Bounty Hunter, huh? First time seeing something like that around here. Fine, you're free to go." Juzo hands back the letter. "You seem like a good kid, I don't want you making trouble around here, got that?"

Issac bows down and replies "Yes sir." Juzo makes a confident 'Hmph' before getting back to the front gate. As Issac walks into the building, only one word is in his head.

_'Jackass'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting directions from some of the nicer staff, Issac found himself in front of the principal's door. He knocked on it 3 times and waited patiently until the doors to the office opened. Issac stepped inside the room and saw three men in the room. The first man wore a black suit and was sitting at the desk in the room, so Issac had to guess he was the principal. He appeared to be in his late 30s and has dark purple hair and light lilac eyes. The next man who stood next to the desk seemed to be complete opposites. He wore a white tuxedo with a white hat and had ragged blond hair and blue eyes. He also appeared in his late 30s. The last man seemed to be the oldest out of all of them. He was an elderly man who sat on one of the couches in the room. He of course had silver hair, but his amber eyes told him that he was far from senile. His outfit comprised of a purple vest and a large green coat over it. When they all noticed him the man in the white tuxedo gave an impressed whistle.

"Damn Jin, where did you find this one?" He asked.

"He's the son of a close associate of mine Koichi" 'Jin' answered.

Issac walked to the middle of the room and bowed. "Hello, I assume you know who I am?"

The old man then spoke, "In all of the history of Hopes Peak, there has never been a student admitted through recommendation, only through our scouts but learning about your feats in America, we decided it would be a missed opportunity to not admit you." He got up, his posture showing his hunched back, and raised a hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Kazuo Tengan and I am the advisor to the school." Issac accepts the hand and when shaking his hand Issac could sense the strength the old man had in him.

 _'Damn, he's not someone I should underestimate.'_ Issac thought. After shaking Tengan's hand he walked up to the desk where Jin stood and bowed. Koichi then said, "Kid, you really are something, huh?" He walked over to Issac and put his hand on his shoulder. "The name's Koichi Kizakura and I'm gonna be your homeroom teacher so you're gonna see me a lot kid."

Issac looked at him and said the first thing that came to his head. "You smell like whiskey."

A tense moment filled the room as none of the men in the room made any movements. Kizakura looked like his soul left his body as he stood frozen, an aghast look on his face. Issac then carefully moved the hand on his shoulder (Kizakura made no reaction to that), and looked to the principal. A small smile adorned his face as he looked at Kizakura and looked back to Issac and broke the silence. "I have a feeling that having you at this school will be troublesome or beneficial. So far, you haven't let down my expectations." He then reaches into the desk and pulls out a small phone-like device and a letter. "This is your official form that shows you will be a part of the 77th class of Hopes Peak. This, " He gestures to the device, "Is your E-Handbook, it is your ID and will allow you to access the different facilities within the school. It will only open to you so you won't have to worry about it getting stolen." He handed the form and handbook to Issac. When Issac turned it on, he saw the school's logo flash before his name was shown, besides it is his picture and his talent. It also had his measurements and blood type (He had to send the information to the school last week) and even had a 3D map of the entire school. When he taped his talent, a notification popped up saying "Location: Crime Lab/Combat Lab".

"What's the Crime Lab?" Issac asked. Jin opened his mouth to answer, but Tengan beat him to it. "Each student is assigned to a lab or labs based on their talent. Since yours involves both catching criminals and a personal note on your abilities, we have decided you can have access to the combat lab as well. Many student's talents allow them to go to multiple labs so don't worry about going into more than one."

Jin then looks at his watch and looks to Issac again. "Your orientation to meet your other classmates will begin in 15 min, I would encourage you to use the E-Handbook to navigate to the gym."

Issac gives a brief "Thank you" before walking out of the room, turning back he could see that both Tengan and Jin were both glancing at the still frozen Koichi with smiles on their faces.

When walking down the halls, heading to the gym, Issac heard something that he would never expect in a school hallway, the barking of a dog. 

Around the corner of the next turn, Issac saw a small furry dot race around the corner and before he could react, it darted to him and climbed up his pant leg and crawls its way into his shirt pocket. When looking into his pocket he saw the shivering form of a small hamster, one with tan fur and a peach-colored underbelly. As soon as it nestled itself into his pocket, a leashed Doberman, that had no one on the other end, skitted around the corner and stopped in front of Issac, it's teeth bared. When it barked, the small hamster started trembling in fear. 

_'Poor_ _thing_ ' The dog barked again, this time more aggressive as it growled at Issac. Issac then looked at the dog and released a small amount of bloodlust at it. "Beat it." he said in a cold voice that caused the dog to whimper and back away from Issac.

"Anko, where are you?" A feminine voice came from around the corner and from there a girl wearing a Hopes Peak uniform emerged. She had a kind face with hazelnut eyes and matching hair that was put into twin ponytails. He was a bit shorter than Issac and wore small doggy bone earrings. At the arrival of the girl, the Doberman then raced to her and tried to hide behind her legs as she looked at it with surprise. 

"Anko, there you are! Huh, what's wrong?" She bends down to the dog and looks down the hallway and sees Issac approaching her. "Hey, what did you do to my Anko!?" She demanded.

Issac then put his hands up in innocence, "That dog was chasing this hamster", and on cue, the hamster pokes its little head out of his pocket, "And it was scaring it so I told it to back off."

She looks at Issac as narrows her eyes at him as if trying to see any lies. When she couldn't she then sighed and gripped onto the leash. "Sorry about that, Anko is very aggressive and she started chasing one of the freshman's pets and I lost my grip." she then bows "Sorry for causing you trouble!" 

"Don't worry about it. Are you a student here?" Issac asks.

The girl then smiles and strikes a little pose, "You betcha, I'm Hatsume Rikado, the Ultimate Dog Trainer." She then looks like she just remembered something and a horrified look dawns on her face. "Oh no! I have to get to the meet and greet for the orientation!" She turns and races down the hall past Issac, Anko trailing behind her, "Sorry, gotta go, see you around!" and with that, she was gone.

Issac then tilts his head in confusion as he says out loud "Man, this place is sure filled with interesting people." The hamster in his pocket then squeaks as if it's in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WE GO!  
> I decided to add a little OC of mine at the end, trust me she's only going to make a few appearances, but next chapter, MEETING THE 77th CLASS!!!


	12. Orientation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the moment you all have been waiting for.....

Issac continued to walk down the halls of the school using the map on his handbook. Now since the danger of the canine was gone the little hamster was happily sitting on his shoulder, munching on some sunflower seed Issac got from one of the vending machines. As it munched on the food Issac face stayed stoic as normal but inside, he was basically squealing in delight at how cute the little mammal was. Issac always had a soft spot for animals, especially furry ones. He absolutely loves petting them and snuggling against them. 

After a few turns, he was right outside the doors of the gym. From what he could hear, there were a good amount of people in the room and there was someone who was yelling among the rest. Issac opened the door and the hamster suddenly scrambled back into his pocket. When entering the room he saw many other teenagers his age, each of them had his eyes on him since he just arrived.

"Oh hey! Who are you?" said a girl with brown hair and a large bust.

"Isn't it obvious, he's the last student." Issac recognized that voice as Fuyuhiko's.

"WOAH! Really? Then let's get this party started!" A girl with many-colored highlights in her hair that created two horns on her head.

Issac didn't know what to do, should he say hi to Fuyuhiko? Should he start introductions? As he contemplated what to do, the lights in the gym shut off, enveloping everyone in darkness.

"AAHHHHH! Who shut off the lights?"

"Hey, who's touching my back?"

"I-I'm sorry! I can't s-see. I'm n-not trying to be a p-pervert."

"Did someone say pervert?"

As the confusion of the students grew, the sudden sound of a drumroll was heard. Then a spotlight appeared with another teen on it. The teen wore spiky black shades, had slicked up black hair with red tips and held a microphone in his hands. He also wore a school uniform.

When he spoke his booming voice filled the gym. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, As the class rep of the 75th class of Hopes Peak Academy, both my class and the 74th would like to give you a warm welcome in greeting our new ULTIMATES!"

When he finished the lights of the gym were revealed and the gym was suddenly decorated and had tables and tables of food, games, and booths with different students. It was actually amazing how they could all have done that in the dark in such a short amount of time. Issac, of course, heard the set up the entire time and was impressed with how they did it in the dark.

 _'Night vision goggles? Did they rehearse a whole bunch of times?'_ Issac pondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by someone pulling his arm. He looked up and saw one of the girls before, the one with the highlights was pulling him towards the rest of the students. Issac was able to see her better up close. He knows enough fashion to know that her outfit screamed 'punk rock'.

"Hey come on, the party's over here." She said each word with full confidence and Issac soon found himself in front of a dart-throwing game with another freshman. It was a guy with vibrant pink hair that was mostly covered by a beanie and wore a yellow jumpsuit. He was currently on all fours, sulking on the ground. 

"Hey, Kazu! Need some help?" the girl asked, "Maybe this guy can help you!" she turns to Issac again, "Oh hey, I never got your name!"

Issac was a bit startled by the energy this girl had but was able to answer, "I'm Issac Takashi and you are?"

"I-BUKI MIO-DA! Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! Ultimate Musician at your service!" Ibuki answers cheerfully while striking a pose. Issac could swear he saw a star-shaped sparkle in her eye. The guy Ibuki called 'Kazu; got off the ground and faced Issac and stuck his arm out. "Nice to meetcha Issac, the names Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic!" While he spoke Issac could see the rows of sharp teeth that lined up his mouth. "So what's your talent dude?"

"Oh, I'm the Ultimate Hunter"

Ibuki's eyes lit up as she looked back at the dart-throwing game and back to him. "So you must have suuuper good aim right? Can you play this game? Ibuki really wants that bracelet!" She gestured to the booth. Kazuichi looks at him with pleading eyes, "Please man, I've been trying so hard to win that wrench. Could ya do it?" At this point, both of them were looking at him with pleading eyes while Issac was still recoiling at the interactions. He answered with a hesitant "S-sure."

Issac walked up to the booth where he saw there was a small bucket full of darts and 5 separate targets, all at varying sizes and each at different angles. Behind the targets were an assortment of prizes that ranged from jewelry to tools to weapons. The person at the booth wore a school uniform under a large red coat, he had pale blond hair, brown eyes, and had a bored expression after watching everyone fail at his game. Issac took one of the darts to feel it's weight and looks at the student. "So how do I win this?" the blond gives him an irritated look before explaining, "You have to hit all 5 targets to win. Every time you hit a bullseye you get one of the special prizes. Good luck." The last part of that he said with a sneer. 

Issac, now getting the weight of the dart looks back at Ibuki, who is crossing her fingers, and Kazuichi, who's giving him a thumbs up. He looks back at the targets thinking about the trajectory and throws the first one. Bullseye.

Ibuki and Kazuichi both clap for him behind him and the student looks at Issac with a raised eyebrow. Issac takes another dart, noting the weight difference in this one, and throws it at the second target which is smaller than the first one. Bullseye. He throws it at the third one that's swinging back and forth. Bullseye. The fourth one that was spinning rapidly? Bullseye. By the time he gets to the fifth one, Issac has a small crowd comprised of his fellow classmates and his seniors. The teen at the booth is giving Issac his full attention as he watches Issac juggle the last dart in his hands. Kazuichi is jumping up and down in excitement and Ibuki was basically frothing at the mouth. Issac suddenly got very nervous as he noticed all the attention he was getting. 

_'I don't want to be seen as this cool guy! I want to keep a low profile. There is only one thing I can do now'_ Issac thought as he lined up the shot and threw the dart.

And missed by a mile.

He heard the dissatisfied groans from the other students as they soon lost interest and began dispersing. Issac then turned to the other two and sheepishly apologized for losing the game. They both were surprisingly okay with it. "It's toootally fine. You made Ibuki's heart go THWAMP THWAMP THWAMP! It was totally worth it!" Ibuki said with a smile. "Yeah it's a bummer, but it was hella exciting to watch let me tell ya!" Kazuichi said with his hands behind his head. 

The trio began to walk away from the booth until a stern "Wait." stopped them. The blonde guy jumped over the counter of the booth and approached them, stopping in front of Issac. "Why did you purposely miss? You could have hit every one of those targets with your eyes closed, but you chose to miss it. Why?"

"WHAAAATT?!" 

"No way!"

Issac looks the teen in the eyes and said, "I didn't like the attention." The teen's eyes widen a second before he replies "Good answer." He then reaches into his coat and pulls out a bracelet and wrench and tosses them to Ibuki and Kazuichi. Both catch the prizes and marvel at how good they are. The teen then pulls out a card and hands it to Issac before walking back to his booth. Issac looks at the card and reads what's on it.

"Coupon for (1) free weapon made by Sonosuke Izayoi"

 _'He makes weapons? All of the prizes must be his handiwork.'_ Before he could think about it more, Issac was assaulted from the side by a wild hug from Ibuki. She was chanting a series of thank you's while Kazuichi clapped him on the shoulder doing the same. Startled by the sudden hug, Issac stood frozen and internally freaked out. It was at this moment the hamster, who seemed to be napping the entire time, woke up and started squeaking at Issac. The three teens stopped what they were doing and watched the little hamster climb out of Issac's pocket and onto his shoulder.

"Aw, cute! You have a hamster just like Gundham!" Ibuki gushed over the hamster, petting it with her finger, which it gladly let her.

"Who's Gundham?"

Kazuichi points to one of his classmates who sat by himself. "That weirdo was spewing all kinds of nonsense about one of his hamsters, or 'Devas' going missing and he's been sulking ever since." Issac looks at Gundham as he cups his hand and brings it closer for the hamster to crawl in, which it does. He then points his other hand at the sulking teen and asked the hamster, "Is that your owner little guy?" At the sight of Gundham, the hamster squeaks happily. "Guess so."

Issac then walks over to the teen, with Ibuki and Kazuichi closely behind him. The second Gundham saw the hamster in Issac's hand he immediately got up and hurried over to them. Issac was able to get a good look at Gundham and was interested in his fashion. Gundham wore a black-red coat that had many golden buttons running along with it, a white shirt with a purple insignia on it, black jeans with black boots, and to tie it all together, a long purple scarf. His face was quite pale with heterochromia, one grey, one red, and a scar running down his left eye. He also seemed to be lacking in the eyebrow department. His left arm was also covered in bandages. His hair was black and slick into a curl, but there were a few white streaks in his curl.

"Maga-Z!" He cried out. That seemed to be the name of the hamster as Gundham scooped him up from Issac's hand and began petting it. He then looks over to Issac with a dark look on his face. "You fiend! How could you take one of my Dark Devas of Destruction from me mortal? You shall forever be cursed by their presence! It's a miracle you were able to survive to encounter them even IF they were in their mortal form for only a short amount of time!"

Issac looks at him with pure confusion on his face, "Say what now?"

Before Gundham could say more, the hamster, Maga-Z, was squeaking to him while seeming to point to Issac throughout it. Gundham's expression morphs into one of surprise and looks at Issac before looking back at his hamster. "Is this true, Maga-Z?", he asks. The hamster seemingly nods and when it does, it then crawls up Gundham's arm and scurries back into his scarf. Gundham then looks back to Issac, all anger gone from his voice when he speaks again. "It seems that you were the one who saved Maga-Z from the ferocious Canis and even provided him with his desired food. For that, you have my thanks."

Issac then replies, "Oh it was nothi-" before he finished Gundham decided to interrupt him.

"As a reward, I shall tell you my name! You may call me... Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world! The mortals of this academy have granted me the title of Ultimate Breeder. Now, whom am I having the pleasure of speaking to?" At this point, Ibuki decided to join in on the conversation,

"Ooo, this is Issac Taka!"

"It's Takashi!" Kazuichi corrected

"Yeah that, and he's the Ultimate Hunter! Isn't that so cool!"

At this information, Gundham seemed to take offense to his title, "You fiend! Do you dare hunt the dark beasts that roam this world? Are my Devas just a target for your misdeeds?"

Issac, who was getting a bit irritated at the argument and clapped his hands to get their attention. When he does he makes a clarifying statement. "Okay, let's get this straight, my talent is being a bounty hunter, not a big game hunter," He turns to Gundham, "I don't hunt animals. I hunt fugitives and criminals, okay?"

Gundham gives a thoughtful 'Hmph' as he replies "Very well Hunter of Man, you seem to possess a far greater aura than these other mortals. Your presence should suffice beside my own! Now onto the banquet!" And with that, Gundham strode into the celebration, seemingly more pleased than before.

Issac then turns to the other two, seeing them mirror the confusion he had. Then a sudden thought popped into Issac's head that he ended up saying out loud.

"Wait, did he just communicate with his hamster?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't know how fun it is to write the way Gundham talks. Also, the next chapter will have the rest of the class. I just wanted to first include my all-time favorite characters.


	13. Orientation Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for the next students!

After that conversation with Gundham, both Ibuki and Kazuichi left to enjoy more of orientation. While Issac was wandering around the food section, a pleasant smell assaulted his nose. It smelled like smoked meat and cheese, one of Issac's favorite foods. He followed the scent until he stumbled upon one of the cooking booths. In the blood were two students, one was a girl with tan skin and wild brown hair, and the other was a boy with a very heavy build with light brown hair. The girl wore only a white button-up shirt that barely contained her chest and a red miniskirt. The boy had on a full brown suit with a green tie. They both were sitting down at the tables outside the booth until another teen walked up to them. It was a short teen that was a bit on the pudgy side, he wore a classic chef outfit with a red scarf around his neck. His dark brown hair was styled into a pompadour with a tiny chef hat on top. In his hands were two silver platters with a dish on top of them. 

"Order up!" The pudgy teen said setting down the two dishes and lifting the lid. When he did the smell Issac encountered suddenly doubled as the two dishes seemed to be meat patties with what seems to be melted cheese on top.

"Aw yeah!" The girl grabbed one, much to the horror of the chef and when she bit into it, she suddenly yelped in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow! It's hot!" The boy in the chef outfit then said that it was just out of the oven and of course it's hot.

Issac who saw some liter water bottles on the stand next to him walked up to it and grabbed one. He then rushed towards the girl and opened the bottle before reaching it out to her. "Here you go." The girl saw the bottle and without hesitation grabbed it and began chugging it down. While she did so Issac felt a trap on his shoulder and when he turned around the short chef was smiling at him. "Well, hello there stranger! Mighty thanks for giving the bottle to Akane over here." He pointed to the girl who was still chugging but managed to give the boys a thumbs up. The chef then introduced himself.

"My name is Teruteru Hanamura. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook... But could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big-city flavor to it, ya know? Mmhmhm, I hope we get along well."

Issac then cocks his head at him and asks "Aren't a cook and chef two different things? So which are you?" Teruteru looks surprised at the question before pushing his pointer fingers together, looking nervous. "W-well I'm technically a cook at the moment, but I'm on the way to being a chef!" He says more confidently.

A sudden "Ahhhh." pulls the two teens' attention as the girl 'Akane' is finished the water and sighs a breath of relief. She then smiles at Issac saying, "Thanks for the water dude, that really hit the spot." She then turns back to the food. "Hey Hanamura, can I eat them now?" 

"Well yes, but make sure to save some for-" The cook doesn't even get to finish his sentence before Akane begins scarfing down the food at an alarming rate. Before Issac could ask for one of the patties, they were all gone in an instant. The girl then exhales deeply as she pats her stomach. She gets up from the table and walks up to the two boys.

"Forgot to introduce myself. The name's Akane Owari! Nice to meetcha! I'm the Ultimate Gymnast!" 

"I-I'm Issac Takashi, t-the Ultimate Hunter. Are there any left? I really wanted one." Akane then blinks in confusion before looking back at the clean platter before looking back and said "Sorry!" without looking sorry at all. She then began sniffing the air and her head snapped back in a different direction yelling about more food leaving the rest of them in her wake. 

Issac was about to leave disappointed when a small timid voice caught his ear. "Um, you can have this one if you want, Takashi-san." Issac turned around and the teen with the brown suit was holding up a small plate that had one of the still warm patties. Issac looked at the plate and then at the teen. Issac then took the plate and looked back at the teen with a warm smile.

"Thank you..." He left off to get the teen's name. The teen seemed flustered and answers "I'm Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator." He said simply before turning back and continued eating his food. Issac, now with the food in hand took a bit of the pattie. When he did, the tender juices of the meat mixed with spices gushed in his mouth. It took almost all of Issac's willpower not to groan at how good it tasted. Before he knew it, it was completely gone and he was holding nothing but an empty plate. Issac looked back at the cook and gave him his thanks.

"Thanks for the food, I never had something this good before."

"Well next time you want some tender meat, I'll, uh, make sure it's nice and juicy for ya. After all, I'm an expert on _meat_." Teruteru replied with a flirtatious smile.

 _'I don't know if he's serious or being a pervert, but at least the foods nice.'_ Issac once again thanked him and bid farewell to the cook and the animator, who gave a nervous wave and went to see what else this orientation had to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes the Food Trio!


	14. Orientation Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to the next group!

Issac continued to walk around the gym, wiping off the grease from his fingers from the meat patties with a napkin. After throwing away the soiled napkin in the trash, he bumped into a girl who was throwing away an empty food wrapper. The girl had bright red hair in a bob cut, a green school jumper covering a white blouse, and an orange and white plaid tie. A camera rested on her sides, supported by a sash that wrapped around her shoulder. 

"Oh hello." the bounty hunter greeted her, "Are you a freshman too?"

"Why do you assume that I'm a freshman?" The girl says, seemingly taking offense to the question.

"Um, because you're not wearing the school uniform and only the freshman doesn't have them yet." Issac countered.

"Well, if you knew that already why would you ask anyway?" The girl at this point is crossing her arms and giving Issac a disapproving look.

"Hey, I was only trying to make conversation with someone who is going to be my classmate. I don't see why you're giving me the third degree here." Issac shook his head before taking a deep breath, "Okay, let's start over, Hi, my name is Issac Takashi, I'm a part of the 77th class and my talent is the Ultimate Hunter. I'm a bounty hunter from America and I hope we can be friends."

The girl looks satisfied with his introduction before lifting a finger to her chin before responding, "Let's see... I'm Mahiru Koizumi. I'm the Ultimate Photographer and I'll be counting on you from now on." she finishes with a small smile on her face, "Sorry about that, out of all the boys in our class most of them don't seem that dependable. At least you have some manners."

_'Should I be offended or...?'_ Issac thought before he saw Mahiru walk away, "Wait Koizumi-san!" The girl turns around, "I was wondering if you knew where any other of our classmates are, I haven't met everyone yet." Mahiru smiles as she gestures Issac to follow her as they navigate through the gym to a table of 3 other girls talking. When they stop at the table Mahiru says, "Hey everyone, this is the last student we haven't met yet, Issac Takashi." She gestures to Issac as he waves to the group of girls but stops as gets a good look at one of them. The girl in question had long light-blonde hair with a black bow on the right side of her head, bright blue eyes, and a fair completion. Her outfit consists of a green and white dress with a large red bow with a black gem brooch in the middle. Issac didn't need to look twice before knowing who she was.

Issac bows a bit and says, "Well, I wouldn't think I would be in the presence of royalty. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Nevermind." The other girls look confused, one of the girls looks annoyed, as Sonia Nevermind, princess of Novoselic, eyes shine as she responds, "And it a pleasure to meet you too Takashi-san." Her smile shines bright and Issac can't help to be entranced by her charm.

One of the other girls, a cute petite girl dressed in an orange traditional kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green sash which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back, and her blonde hair in two curved pigtails, snickers and says, "Are you done flirting, you weirdo?" Issac was a bit put off by her remark and sneaks a glare at her at which she returns back. As they continued their glaring contest, sparks colliding between them, a small "H-hello?" draws Issac's attention away from the little girl and glances at the last girl at the table.

The last girl had long dark purple hair that was unevenly cut. Her outfit consisted of a pink short-sleeved shirt that was covered by a white apron. On the apron, there are two red lines on the left side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. She also has a short pale blue pleated skirt that is visible under her apron. There are also bandages wrapped around her left arm. When Issac turned to her, she immediately started cowering, since Issac didn't let up his glare, and exclaimed, "Ahh! Forgive me!". Issac immediately feeling bad about scaring the girl began profusely apologizing, also feeling the disapproving look Mahiru was giving him behind his back. When she calmed down she introduced herself.

"M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along. Is it okay if I remembered your name?" She asked timidly. "Of course Tsumiki-san." Issac returned with a small smile. He then turned to the girl in the kimono and asked for her name to which she responded, "Why would I tell a weirdo like you?". Mahiru gave a disappointed look to the girl and said, "Hiyoko, be nice." in a parental tone. The girl, Hiyoko, gave an exasperated sigh before looking at Issac with the most innocent looking smile and introduced herself. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji. I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer."

Issac quirked an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone, but then remembered that he didn't tell them his talent. "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm the Ultimate Hunter and it's nice to meet you all." At the introduction of his talent, Sonia's attention seemed to peak as she asked him, "So you are in charge of catching criminals for the sake of justice? Have you ever caught any famous criminals?" Issac gave her a confused look as he said, "Yes I do catch criminals, if you want to hear more about it, we have the next 3 years as classmates right?"

"I will certainly hold you to it Takashi-san." 

"S-so does that mean you get h-hurt a lot?" Mikan asked quietly. Issac pondered for a second before answering, "Well, yes I do get some injuries at my job," He then smiles at the shy girl, "I hope I can count on you if I ever get hurt right?" Mikan looks flustered as she nods silently.

Mahiru then decided to end the conversation, "Well Issac, is that everyone in the class you met?"

"Well, I met Tanaka, Mioda, Souda, Owari, Hanamura, Mitaria, and you four so far."

"Oh I remember seeing Nanami-san and Nidai-san over at the back of the gym, you should go there and meet them," Sonia suggests.

"Sure," Issac gets up from the table, "Well, it was nice meeting you all." The girls, minus Hiyoko, wave goodbye as Issac attempts to navigate to the back of the gym to meet some more of his classmates.


	15. Orientation Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I was thinking about finishing it up here since I have plans for Peko and Fuyuhiko since Issac already met them.

Adhering to Sonia's instructions Issac continued to walks past crowds of students looking for anyone not wearing the school uniform. It was then he collided into another person who was holding an assortment of prizes like stuffed animals and souvenirs in their hands. Soon many objects such as 3 glass figurines, a ceramic pot, and a painting were flying in the air and were fated to break if they ever hit the ground. Issac quickly ran into action as he jumped up and grabbed each of the items before it hit the ground. He, fortunately, was able to get everything, having the pot in his right hand, the glass figurines caught on his left hand, right foot, and chest and the painting balanced on top of his head like a plate. Issac breathed a sigh of relief that nothing broke.

"Oh wow! Such graceful actions! As expected from an Ultimate!" A voice from under Issac as he looked down and saw the person who he collided with on the ground. The teen was quite tall and lanky, had pale green eyes that shined in amazement, with messy white hair like Issac's but with some warmer undertones than Issac's stark white. He wore a white t-shirt with a red design on it that was covered in a large jagged-ended green coat. He also wore plain black jeans with a chain attached to it and brown shoes. After observing the teen, Issac started to feel a bit stiff of not moving to upset his balance so he said in a shaky tone, "Could you please get this stuff off me, please? It's getting a bit uncomfortable." At that, the lanky teen got up immediately and began taking the items one by one. After taking the stuff of Issac's hands, feet, and chest, Issac himself took the painting on his head and saw that it was a portrait of the lanky teen.

"I'm sorry. I was feeling so happy winning all these prizes that I wasn't looking where I was going. Of course, it would have been fine it all got destroyed." The teen said causally.

"What, why? These things seem nice to have." Issac questioned

The teen gave a small smile, "Well, it would have balanced out my luck if I got all these nice souvenirs and then breaking all of them. Now I have to worry what's gonna happen next." He then looked blankly at Issac as if he's looking at him for the first time and suddenly grabs his hair as horror crosses his face.

"Oh no! Why am I talking to a symbol of hope so casually?! I didn't even introduce myself and even if I did, trash like me shouldn't be able to have that kind of pleasure!." He then straightens up, still with the prizes in his arms, and introduces himself, "I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you." His expression switching back to cheerful. "I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student... At least, that's what I'm called anyway."

"I'm Issac Takashi, I'm the Ultimate Hunter." Issac replies back before asking another question, "So what does Lucky Student mean?"

"Oh, every year, Hopes Peak sends out a lottery to find one ordinary student out of millions to have that title. I was chosen this year, but I denied it."

Issac quirks an eyebrow, "So how are you here now?"

Nagito gives a small smile as he cocks his head, "Well, they ran it again after I denied it, but unfortunately I was picked again and they were very insistent that I enroll."

 _'Holy crap and he isn't lying at all. At that point that can be a talent itself'_ Issac kept his shocked expression to himself as he simply widens his eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting you Komaeda-san." At that Nagito's face becomes one of pure bliss, "Wow, the sound of my name coming from the likes of an Ultimate is truly grand!" While he was basking in the light of meeting Issac, the hunter swiftly walks away, a bit concerned for the lucky teen's antics.

 _'Well, we all got our quirks, I guess'_ He thinks before moving away and reaching the back of the gym. There he was introduced to a bizarre sight. There was a large burly teen on his back pushing a bench up and down like it was a barbell. That alone wasn't weird, but the fact that a girl was sitting on the bench while he was doing it looked unreal. The muscular teen had black hair and wore a white tank top, blue tracksuit pants, and wooden sandals. Next to him on the ground was a discarded black gakuran, a towel, and a link of chains. The girl that was on the bench didn't seem to be fazed at all considering that she was being lifted up and down, instead was engrossed by a small handheld gaming device. The girl had pale pink hair that curved outwards with paler pink eyes. She had a one-button dark teal-grey cardigan and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front. She also has stripe decorations at the bottom of her cardigan that appear to pale gray. Under the hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a black shirt line, a pink ribbon, and a pale beige skirt. 

Issac steadily approaches them and funny enough, the girl notices him first even though her eyes were glued to her game. She then reaches around the bench and knocks on the side alerting the other teen.

"Eh, what's wrong Chiaki? You tired already?" The burly teen questions in a booming voice.

"No," The girl says in a quiet voice, "there's just someone waiting for us." She then points to Issac. The burly teen looks over to him in surprise as he stands up, still holding the bench with the girl, and gently places it to the ground without jostling her at all. He then reaches for the towel on the ground as he wipes off the sweat from his hands and forehead as the girl simply gets up from the bench, eyes still on her game. Issac then approaches them and the burly teen greets him first.

"Oh hey there! And just might you be!" The big teen asks.

"Hi. I'm Issac Tak-" 

"What was that?! Your voice is too soft! If you wanna make a real introduction listen to this!" The burly teen then takes a breath and exclaims in his booming voice." I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI!! I'm the Ultimate Team Manager! Now, who are you?!"

 _'Oh, he wants to play it like that? Fine, I'll humor him'_ Issac internally smirks.

Issac takes a deep breath and introduces himself in a similar booming voice as Nekomaru, "I'M ISSAC TAKASHI! I'M THE ULTIMATE HUNTER! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU NIDAI-SAN." Issac's voice echoing throughout the gym. Nekomaru then begins laughing as he says, "Finally someone with a fighting spirit here!" He claps his hand on Issac's shoulder, thankfully it was clean of sweat, and says, "If you need help with any training at all, you can come to me!", he gives off another hearty laugh before grabbing the black gakuran and chain and swinging it over his shoulder and walking off. Issac then turned to the other teen and sweatdrops seeing her still in the middle of the game.

"Um hello?"

"...."

"Hello? Anyone in there?"

Issac then swings his hand in front of her face and it gets her attention. She looks at him and then puts her game in her pocket before her hands reached for her ears and pull out something in her ears. 

Earplugs.

"Sorry about that, I figured Nekomaru would get into a shouting match with whoever he meets so I wanted to be prepared. It's nice to meet you, Issac. I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Video games are my hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you too?" Chiaki then looks at Issac intently and asks, "Were you the guy who threw all those darts earlier? It looked pretty cool."

Issac looked a bit flustered at the comment and replies, "Yeah, I didn't mean to draw a crowd."

An awkward silence hung around the air until Chiaki pulled out her game again and walking off without a word. Before Issac could say anything else, there was a chime in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and found out the sound was coming from his handbook. On it a message was displayed:

"Orientation is now over, please proceed into the dorms for your room keys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! All the students of the 77th class are here and accounted for!  
> I only tweaked Nagito's story because it sounded cooler and I feel like it could actually happen.  
> Also, I find it hard to believe the Nekomaru is the same age as everyone, but since being in high school is a requirement in Hopes Peak, I have to believe it.


	16. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Issac thinks Jin is the principal even though he's the headmaster. Remember, he was born in America so there are some language differences.  
> Also if you want a good idea of how badass Issac is, think of Maze from Lucifer and you will get a clear picture.

When Issac exits the gym he followed the instructions on the handbook to the dorm rooms. It was when he was about to turn a corner he could hear someone waiting there.

 _'I know that heartbeat anywhere, is he really trying to do the whole 'cool guy' routine'_ Issac thought as a fun thought passed through his head. Since he was outside the dorm building, he quickly felt the outer wall made from brick and testing if he could climb it.

 _'There seems to be enough space for me to climb on.'_ He thought as he began to quietly climb the wall and reached a good distance from the ground. He then started to move to the side as he expertly scaled the corner, still on the wall. From below him, he could see that Fuyuhiko was waiting around the corner, seemingly to meet with Issac, and thankfully he hasn't noticed that he was right above him. Issac then maneuvered his body and landed silently on the ground about a yard from Fuyuhiko. He then heard a slight rustle from the bushes a good distance away from him and when glancing in the direction, he saw the quick flash of silver and navy blue before it disappeared.

 _'Damn, she's getting better at this.'_ Issac then diverts his attention back to Fuyuhiko, who still hasn't noticed him yet and was now taking a look around the corner. A devious smile crossed Issac's face as he snuck up behind him until he was about a foot away from him and asked, "Hey, who are you waiting for?" Fuyuhiko then lets out a quick inhale as he swings his fist at the bounty hunter which Issac catches. Issac, with Fuyuhiko's fist in his hand, lets out a "tsk tsk" as he says, "Is that really the way you treat a friend Fuyuhiko? Slugging them in the face? For shame!" Fuyuhiko jerks his hand from Issac's grasp as his face grows slightly red, "What the hell's wrong with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack you bastard!" he barks angrily. Issac just smirks and says, "That's for leaving me at the front gate. Anyway, what do you need?" Fuyuhiko's face turns back to normal, save for some veins on his forehead, and just scoffs.

"So have you met our new classmates yet? They seem pretty nice." Issac says, trying to start a conversation.

"They're just a bunch of weirdos."

"Even me?"

"Yes," Fuyuhiko says in a completely serious tone.

"Come on, there must be someone who you don't instantly hate."

"..."

"Dude, we're gonna be stuck with them for the next 3 years so you better choose people to hang out with. You can only play that lone wolf card so long."

"I'll think about it."

"You can't just-"

"I said I'll think about it," Fuyuhiko says again in a much more commanding tone. Issac then backs off questioning the gangster as they enter the building. The inside of the dorm building had a home-y sense to it. There was a large lobby that held a couple of couches in the middle and a few sets of tables in the corner. When Fuyuhiko and Issac entered it seemed that they were the first ones there and not soon after Peko arrived as well. Issac looked at Peko and gave her a knowing look before making his way to one of the couches and plopping down in the middle seat. He sees Fuyuhiko leaning against the wall and Peko patiently standing by herself. Issac rolls his eyes at them before pulling one of his knives from his coat and begins to mess around with it, twirling it and spinning it on his finger. The doors burst open and it's Akane and Nekomaru, both of them catching their breath.

"HA! I got here before you did Nekomaru." 

"You only beat me because you got an unfair start! Next time I will OBLITERATE YOU!" 

Shortly after that, Sonia, Chiaki, and Mikan were the next ones seeming to have a conversation.

"Wow, Chiaki! I never have seen anyone get that a score that high. You must be what's called a "mage" at this game."

"I-I think it's supposed to be a g-gaming "wizard", I think?"

"...thanks."

Silently followed by Gundham and Ryota. Ryota went to one of the tables to work on his tablet, but when Gundham's eyes met Issac's he walked over to the couch Issac was sitting on and sits down to the right side.

"We meet yet again Hunter of Man, it seems that fate has yet again brought us together."

"It's nice to see you again Gundham, how's Maga-Z?" Issac was a bit curious about the little hamster and wanted to see him again.

"Heh heh, you do not need to waste such worries on my Dark Devas of Destruction. Behold!"

At that moment, four hamsters popped out from Gundham's scarf, and orange and white one, a tan and white one, a large orange one, and Maga-Z. Issac's face had light dust of blush as he was internally squealing at how cute there were. Suddenly he felt something on his leg and looking down he saw Maga-Z sitting on his leg and when Issac put his hand down to hold him, the hamster happily jumped on and nuzzled in his hand.

At that moment, the world could be plunged into chaos and Issac wouldn't give a crap. 

By this point, Issac felt someone else sit on the couch to his left. Issac diverts his attention from the incarnation of cuteness to see Ibuki's smiling face. Sitting on the armrest next to her was Kazuichi who gives Issac a small wave. Looking behind them, the rest of the class has already arrived.

"Oh hey. How was the rest of the orientation for you guys?" Issac asks

"It was sooo coooool! Ibuki met the Ultimate Singer and we were planning on doing some rockin' concerts!" 

"Yeah, I was just hanging around Miss Sonia. Isn't she just the best?" The mechanic has a sort of dreamy look on his face.

*Ding Dong Ding*

Before their conversation could continue, a bell was chiming that grabbed all of their attention (and caused the hamsters to retreat back into the scarf). From the back of the building, the principal and Koichi were walking towards them and stopped in front of the 16 new students. The principal cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and began to make his introduction.

"Good afternoon all of you. If you do not know, I am Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of this academy. I do hope in seeing all of you grow and cultivate your talents so you can go out in the world better equipped. This building will be serving at your home for the next 3 years. If you wish, you may still come and go to your different homes anytime you would like, but you are always welcomed here. Your luggage has been brought to your rooms thanks to your upperclassman. The dorms are on the 2nd floor with the boys' dorms on the left-wing while the girls' dorms will be on the right-wing. A curfew will be in place to ensure everyone is in the building before 10 pm. After 10 pm, all water will be shut off. For more information about the nighttime rules, please refer to your handbooks. On the topic of handbooks, your room numbers will be displayed on your handbook, when you proceed to your rooms, you will find your key, uniforms, and other necessities. For a replacement key if it ever gets stolen or lost, make a report to the main building. The laundry room is located on this floor and you will be responsible for doing your own laundry. For issues discussing furniture, we have provided you a sum of money for decorating your rooms or other needs if you so desire. You can also access it from your handbooks. Now this person next to me will be your homeroom teacher."

Koichi takes off his fedora and smiles at the students. "Hey there, fresh meat. Ow!" Jin elbows him, "I mean, I'm Koichi Kizakura. I will be your homeroom teacher. I hope we can get along." He does a little bow. At that moment a large series of chime noises began starting as each of the students pulled out their handbooks. When Issac pulled out his, the message "Room 3" was on it. When he looked back up, both the principal and Kizakura were making their way out of the building. He and the other students went to the elevators and proceeded to the dorms floors. There was a long hallway that had a series of doors on the right side and on the left side. The boys went to the left side while the girls went on the rights side. Issac arrived at the room labeled 3 and took a quick side to side looks to see who were his neighbors. On his left in Room 2 was Nekomaru and on his right in Room 4 was Fuyuhiko. From a quick scan of the hallway, Issac was able to quickly memorize who was in each room.

 _'Of course, they would give Nagito Room 7.'_ Issac internally chuckled at the irony of that situation. Issac turned the door handle and was greeted with his dorm room. It wasn't as lush as his room in the Kuzuryu estate, but to say it wasn't nice would be wrong. There was a double-sized bed, a balcony that faced the school, and a bathroom stocked full of necessities. In the middle of the room were 3 large black suitcases and a medium-sized grey one that he brought from the Kuzuryu estate.

Issac first opened the 3 large ones and was greeted by his arsenal. Knives, katanas, sickles, a bo staff, a scythe, a compact bow, dozens of arrows, his twin pistols, a sniper rifle, and a pair of brass knuckles greeted him. An hour later, after sorting through them all, he opened the medium suitcase and pulled out one of the Canary Bombs. He switched it to detect mode and slowly walked around the dorm room. After a few minutes of doing that, the device started flashing blue and emitting chirping sounds every time he walked near the door, and when Issac moved the device closer to where the sounds increased and it ended up being the loudest at the quartz clock that hung over the door. Issac pulled the clock down before inspecting it to find the hidden audio recorder and camera located on the minute and hour hand. Without a second thought, Issac brought the clock down before crushing it under his foot. Then threw the remains in the trashbin, dusting off his hands afterward.

 _'Nice try, but I enjoy my privacy'_

After doing one more sweep, he determined there were no more bugs in the room. For good measure, he reaches into the suitcase and takes out one of his own bugs, a high tech dot the size of a button, and puts it on the door, and when he does the dot changes color to match the color of the door. "I have to let everyone know that they're being watched, but why are they doing it?" Issac thought out loud. Before he could think more on it a knock on his door and the quick sounds of footsteps brought his attention. He opened the door but found no one there. Looking down he saw a box and a note with his name on it. He brought the box inside and opened it to find a brown school outfit and a key with the number 3 on it. There was also an envelope that had a note that read, "The following package contains your school uniform, dorm key, and schedule. Classes start next week. Be aware that attendance is not mandatory for this school, but the first week of classes is mandatory." Issac looks back in the envelope and finds another sheet of paper with his schedule. After skimming through it he puts the note on his desk and leaves the room to have a talk with his classmates and to figure out what the hell is going on at this school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all say anything, no I will not ship Issac/Gundham.  
> I have plans for our Overlord of Ice..........heh...heh  
> *cue Genocide Jill maniacal laughter*


	17. Intermission

Hey, so I wanted to know people's opinions on the story so far. I am planning on doing a time skip to jump right into the Despair Arc, with some nice flashbacks. And that does mean that Issac will be getting a makeover. So I felt like this was a good place for a break and see if any of you readers have any questions or whatnot. I will try to answer as much as I can in the comments. I don't think I will abandon this story and will try to see it to its end. And I have finally chosen a pairing for Issac, but you are going to have to wait to see who it is!

I also would like some ideas for some omakes or other pairings, like I don't know if to pick Hajime/Chiaki or Hajime/Komaeda or to include Izuru somehow. I have some ideas on how the story is gonna go but don't expect despair to be gone fully!

Also, should I call out the pairings before they are mentioned? Because it seems unfair for a fan of a pair to find a story that has it but isn't at that point yet.

I honestly want to hear your feedback so please comment!


	18. Rotten Oranges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIRST EPISODE!!!!!!!!!

**A Few Weeks Later**

Exiting a police station, Issac watched on his handbook as money was transferred into it. ' _Easiest 5000 yen* I ever made in my life'_ He still had a long way to go to reach the threshold for his Final Exam.

\---------------------Flashback------------------------

 _"I have to earn how much money from bounty hunting!?"_ _Issac exclaimed after talking to Kizakura. The man just shrugged and explained that each student must be able to present their talents for the Final Exams and for Issac to pass as a bounty hunter he must raise 550000 yen** solely from bounty hunting. Issac of course had more than enough money in his bank account back home, but this was going to be a challenge._

 _\-------------------_ Flashback End----------------------

Issac made his way from the police station back to Hopes Peak. He still wore his grey coat that held many of his weapons but had a white button-up shirt with a red tie and brown pants. His hair, once a ponytail, was now a half-bun and a piercing on his right ear. His black fingerless glove now replaced with black zipped-up gauntlet gloves***. When he entered the building, he made a beeline for the Crime Lab to find his next target. After quick twists and turns, he stopped in front of a large twin door that had a symbol of a pair of scales crossed with a magnifying glass engraved on it. He quickly swiped his handbook to the scanner and the doors opened automatically. Inside was various stations, a forensic lab, a large whiteboard with suspects, a gun range, and a large computer that has access to Japan's police database. Issac went over to his station where it comprised of a desk and several files laid out in piles. Issac took one of the files that were open on his desk and put it in his 'captured' pile.

"Ya got another one there Takashi?" A voice rang behind Issac. Issac turned around was greeted by one of the upperclassmen, Renji Yamoto, the Ultimate Police Officer. Renji was a tall guy with dark hair, almost blue, and instead of wearing the Hopes Peak uniform, he was a police officer uniform. From what Issac learned, Renji comes from a long line of policemen and each of them were known for their ability and passion to uphold the law. The current police chief, whom Issac met only once, is Reji's father.

"Yes, I just turned him in Yamoto-senpai," Issac replied, Renji smiling and rubbing his finger under his nose after being called senpai. Another fact about Renji is that he absolutely loves being praised. And Issac has indeed mastered the art of sucking up to others.

"Ah, oh well," Renji had a faint blush on his face before marching off, "Keep up the good work, Takashi!"

Issac blinked in confusion as he looked at the clock in the lab and saw that he was about 10 minutes late to class. ' _Crap!'_ Issac began packing his stuff before heading out and heading for class 1-B. before thinking of a more efficient way of getting there. He quickly grabbed his quiver, which was leaning against his desk, and his bow he bought from Sonosuke. He quickly made his way outside and looking up at his class window. He took an arrow from his quiver and notching it to the bow. The bow was made of sleek black metal and the string was comprised of similar material. One feature Issac asked for is the bow can compact itself into twin batons in case he got close range. He aimed for a spot above the window and let the arrow fly. When the arrow was let loose a metal cable attached to the arrow zipped by as well. When the arrow stuck into the wall, Issac gave a few tugs to make sure it was secure and grabbing onto the cable when his quiver began making a whirring sound as he was pulled up from his spot and into the air. After getting pulled in the air Issac began running up the wall while being pulled up by the wire and made a stop in front of his class window. Issac then opened the window from the outside before climbing in and before closing the window, retrieved his arrow. When closing the window, he was greeted with a peculiar sight. In the room was Sonia, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Mikan, but what made it curious is that there was an orange-haired woman in an apron holding a knife to Fuyuhiko's neck.

"Umm, is this a bad time?" Issac asked

\-------------Time Skip Cause I'm Lazy-----------------------

The women introduced herself as our new homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome and said that it was time to bring out all of their classmates together. After some shenanigans with Akane getting crucified, Issac having to catch Kazuichi after he got launched by a truck, and Chisa leaving before coming back with Ryota tied up and Chiaki over her shoulder. Issac was in his seat behind Ibuki when Chisa saw that everyone was here and spoke.

"Just look at you all! Sitting there in your tidy little rows. Also, good job, the room looks absolutely immaculate." Chisa looked around seeing how clean the room was.

"I can be kind of a badass when I give half a damn," Ibuki says looking proud of herself.

Nagito chips in saying, "Cleaning is one thing I'm pretty good at. Now this place will be a worthy stage for everyone to showcase their talents."

Chisa nods, "Great. And we'll pick up here tomorrow."

"That is quite the presumption," Gundham retaliates before opening one of his eyes," So long as one focuses on their talent, I heard we were free to skip class as we deemed fit."

"Freak-face is right, sitting here is hell on my glutes."

"Just let me go back to the music room Teach, everyone wins!"

Chisa crosses her arms, "Technically yes, the rules say you can leave whenever you want, but," she rests her hand on the podium before looking at all of them, "There's more to life than being good at something. This time with your classmates we'll build character. Think of the memories you'll make. Just this once, let's put something else front and center, like your hope."

"Our hope? That would be amazing."

"Laaaame, building character is just a waste of time."

"Hardly! This is just a part of growing up!"

"Right you are Princess!"

"Huh? Way to stick to your words grease-monkey."

"I think this new plan is the shit guys!"

"M-me too!"

A large smile grows on Chisa's face as she announces, "In that case, I'll round you all up again, bright and early!" Followed by a "HUUH?!" from the entire class.

Chisa looks outside, seeing the sunset, "Well, you all should get a good night rest! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Fuyuhiko scoffs as he is the first one to leave followed by Peko.

Issac was about to leave too when a large wall a muscle blocks the door. Issac looks up and sees Nekomaru grinning at him. "Oh no, you don't! We still need to make a training regimen for you Issac!"

Around their first few days of school, Akane challenged everyone in the class to an arms wrestling contest. Issac was in a bit of a foul mood that day because that was the day he got his assignment from Kizakura. When he got challenged, he of course declined the contest, but she wouldn't stop berating him so he accepted and completely annihilated her. Ever since Nekomaru considered both him and Akane as his 'trainees' and while Akane was happy to have a coach, Issac wasn't keen on the idea.

 _'Crap he's blocking the exit'_ Issac looks to the other exit in the room and sees Akane standing in front of the other exit, daring him to try and get past her. _'If Nekomaru nabs me, I'm done for and Akane has the other exit covered The only exit is the window!_ ' 

Issac grabs his bow with one hand and raises both hands in surrender. "You win Nekomaru. I tried to run, but I can't-" Issac puts up a mask of surprise "Oh my god! Is that a hockey team in need of a coach?" Issac points behind Nekomaru and the team manager whips his head around and shouts, "WHERE!?" When he does Issac runs back to the window and swings it open. He looks back at the confused look of his classmates and salutes them saying, "I'll see you all tomorrow!" before jumping out of the window several stories high. Issac quickly pulls out the grapple arrow and shoots it towards the left-wing of the building and swings down safely to the ground. He looks back at the window, seeing the surprised looks on his classmates before nonchalantly walking back to the dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *About 50$ give or take  
> ** About 5000$  
> ***https://www.pinterest.com/pin/533676624589569417/


	19. The Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 77th class learn an important lesson

As true to her word, the next morning Chisa visited the dorms to wake up her students to attend homeroom. For the next 2 weeks, all of the students of the 77th class attended class and each one went off without a hitch.

Until Nekomaru and Akane wanted to practice combat.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, Issac walked into the class to see that there was a substitute teacher. They informed that Chisa had some other work to do in the school and told them that she was just watching them and they could do what they normally did. That was her first mistake.

10 minutes later the substitute was on the ground with Sonia and Mikan tending to her while Akane and Nekomaru having a full-on brawl. The entire left wall was utterly destroyed with the impact of the two duking it out. Issac was sitting crossed legged reading one of his favorite romance novels between Gundham, who was leaning against the wall, and Fuyuhiko who was also sitting down. The fight was pretty much one-sided with Nekomaru having the upper hand with his raw strength. Soon Akane was launched towards the wall as Chisa walked in.

"Get up weakling!" Nekomaru taunted.

Akane wiped some blood dripping down her mouth as she got back up, "Oh I ain't done yet!"

Chisa turned to the students on the wall and asks, "Anyone care to tell me what happened to the wall?"

Issac replied without taking his eyes off his book, "Those two been going at it for the past 20 minutes."

"As amusing as this is, I guess we have to stop em," Fuyuhiko says with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Our substitute fainted dead away. The excitement was too much for her." Sonia says while sitting with Mikan, who's tending said substitute. 

Chisa marches up to Nekomaru, "That's enough! Listen up Nidai, you can't just destroy the classroom because you feel like roughhousing!"

Nekomaru sends a glare to their teacher as he bellows, "What did you call it?! I'll have you know we're training in real-life combat conditions!"

Chisa blinks once as she walks away, "Oh, in that case, knock yourself out."

"So much for that." The yakuza says with the same deadpanned look.

"I guess if it's educational, it gets her approval." The bounty hunter replies.

"And so, the world fell, room by room." The breeder contemplated.

After getting a major boost from Teruteru, Akane's strength grew enough for her to be able to fight toe-to-toe with Nekomaru. Chiaki and Ryota left the room as soon as their punches had enough force to crack the windows of the room. Peko tried to intervene to stop them, but Fuyuhiko talked her out of it.

"Hey, Takashi?" 

Issac looked up from his book to see Mahiru crouching in front of him. "Can I help you, Koizumi-san?" The photographer glances back at the fight and looks back at Issac, "Could you please do something about them? You're probably the only one who can match those two and I'm gonna have to meet up with a friend of mine." Issac closes his book with a sigh, "Fine." He gets up, leaving his book on the ground, and begins walking towards the brawling teens.

"All right you too you had your fun, but it's time you-" Issac didn't get to finish his sentence before the two teens both clocked him in the face. _Hard_.

"OH SHUT UP!" they both scream simultaneously.

Issac falls to the ground and silence fills the room.

"Oh no...." Fuyuhiko says, sweat dripping from his face.

Kazuichi looks at him in confusion and Gundham remarks, "Hm, it seems he couldn't handle those two beasts." Fuyuhiko shakes his head before pointing back at Issac's downed form.

Issac slowly begins to move as he performs a kip-up and lands on his feet. The first thing someone would notice about him is that his nose is pointed in an awkward direction as he looks up at Akane and Nekomaru with a demonic expression. He reaches for his nose and snaps it back in place with a sickening _crack_ , his expression not wavering. He then swings his coat off and tosses it to Ibuki, who catches it, and rolls up his sleeves.

"You're dead."

Akane isn't shaken up by Issac's demeanor and punches her palm, "Oh really? Well, I'd like to see you tr-" Before she could finish her statement Issac was already behind her, his hand gripping the back of her head. Before anyone could react, he slammed Akane down to the classroom floor, cracking it severely. Akane made no movement other than some twitching as she laid there, a small pool of blood forming around her head. Issac then turns his gaze to Nekomaru, who is backing up, fear plastered on his face.

"H-hey Issac, we were just messing around!" Nekomaru tries to reason with Issac as the hunter slowly stalks towards him. When he stops in front of the coach, who at this point is sweating bullets, he gives him a sweet smile. "I know, just next time be careful about who you hit, okay?" Issac lightly pats Nekomaru on the shoulder, a smile still plastered on his face. He turns his back, hearing Nekomaru breathes a sigh of relief before whirling around and deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to Nekomaru's head, blasting him across the room and _through the classroom wall_. 

Every person in the class looks at the beatdown with a mixture of fear, amazement, and more fear. Through the hole in the wall Nekomaru was sent through, Ryota, Chisa, and Chiaki poke their heads in seeing on what happened in the class. Issac then walked over to Ibuki, who is frozen in fear when he approached her. He takes his coat from her, giving her a quick thank you, and returns to his spot against the wall, sitting down and retrieving his book. He opens it again and began reading before looking up, seeing all the eyes of his classmates on him. He cocks his head, giving them a questioning look. 

"What?"

That day, the 77th class learned one thing: Never piss off Issac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I got that idea from the scene from Fairy Tail.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v7SADaecPw


	20. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna solely be on the stew scene so HOLD ON TO YOUR BUTTS!

Issac, Nekomaru, and Akane ended up responsible for fixing the walls of the classroom. 

"Why do I have to do it? I stopped them!" Issac argued a fresh bandage on his nose, but Chisa shook her head. "While that may be true, you still caused just as much damage as they did." She then pointed to a large set of planks, nails, and hammers. "There should be enough to seal up the holes in the wall. This actually might be a great bonding exercise for the 3 of you."

"Tch, those two are annoyi-" Issac suddenly shot his hand up to catch Chisa's knife that was thrown at him, an inch from his chest. He looks up at Chisa with an expression that said, ' _Really?'_

"That intimidation isn't gonna work on me y'know. There are not many things in this world that can scare me." Issac said with a cocky smile on his face. He turns his back from Chisa until she mutters 3 words that stopped him in his tracks.

"Like your Mom?" Issac turns around and sees Chisa flipping through a small purple book. Issac takes a defensive stand, "How do you know about her." Chisa looks at him with a small smile, "Oh, A good teacher makes sure to know everything about her students." She calmly walks to Issac and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Now, Owari and Nidai are waiting."

Issac begrudgingly begins to pick up several stacks of planks, a box of nails, and a hammer and follows Chisa back to the classroom. Before he enters the room a negative thought passes through his head. ' _After what I did to those two, I can understand if they hate me now_ _'_ Issac then takes a deep breath and opens the door with his free hand. When he walks in he sees both Nekmarua and Akane waiting for him. Nekomaru seems to be unscathed, but Akane has a bandage wrapped around her head. At that sight, a pang of guilt is sent through Issac. He ignores it and puts down the supplies. He grabs a few planks, a hammer, and some nails and walks past the two teens, and begin nailing the plank to the wall. He looks back at them and says, "What are you two waiting for? Get some planks and help me fix this."

Akane and Nekomaru share a look before grabbing some tools and begin patching up the wall too. For about an hour, they sit there in silence, as they worked, not one of them saying a word. The tension between the 3 is thick and none of them attempt to make conversation. The constant silence is starting to get to Issac as he puts his hammer down, not noticing the other two doing the same. He takes a deep breath before uttering his apology.

"I'm sorry." All three of them say simultaneously. They all stop to look at each other and blink in surprise.

"Why are y'all saying for? I was the one who wrecked the place!" The gymnast said.

"Don't forget that I broke the other wall too and sent you guys to the nurse office." The bounty hunter retorted.

"No, no. I was the one who started it all. IT'S MY FAULT!" The team manager exclaims.

"No, it's mine." 

"Hey, it's my fault and that's final!"

"I SAID IT'S MINE!"

"Are you all done passing the blame?" A new voice says. The 3 of them turn to see Peko, Mahiru, and Souda carrying tools of their own. "Um, what are you guys doing here?" Issac asks as the 3 other students walk over to them. "Well, we kinda felt bad for making you guys do this by yourselves so we decided to lend a hand," Mahiru answers as she picks a plank and holds in place. Issac quickly understanding and begin nailing it down. "This shouldn't be dumped on the 3 of you," Peko says with one of her rare smiles. "Yeah! What kind of man would I be if I just left you guys here?" Souda explains. Issac, Akane, and Nekomaru look at each other before giving them a smile. Issac raises his fist up to the 2 other teens.

"We cool now guys?" Nekomaru and Akane returned his smile and quickly joined in, making a 3-way fist bump.

"Only if you promise to show us some of your moves."

"Or come to training!"

Issac rolls his eyes, "Fine, now let's finish fixing this wall." 

With the help of their classmates, the hole in both walls was completely patched up. Souda then asked Nidai for some help carrying something into the class. Those two left and ended up returning with a large television screen and a strange-looking console.

"Okay, Nekomaru! Just set it down right in the middle of the class." Souda explained.

"Here?"

"I think it would look better a little more to the right." Peko chimed in.

"Okay, here?"

"No, move it back so it won't offset the balance in the room," Mahiru says 

"Like this?"

"Now I think you gotta turn it a bit to the side," Issac adds

"JUST MAKE UP YOUR MINDS DAMMIT!"

The door of the classroom opens again and this time it's Chiaki carrying a box with several game cartridges. "Hey Souda, did you make the things I asked for?" Souda looks proud of himself before showing Chiaki the screen that was brought in. "You know it, this baby will bring nothing but the best resolution for games!" Chiaki looks unimpressed and looks around the room. "Where are all the consoles? Not all of these run on the same one." Souda then does a 'tsk, tsk' as he pats the strange console. "That's what this baby is for! I was able to mod it to be able to play games from ANY console!" Chiaki's face lights up as she looks at the console with stars in her eyes, then at Souda, "Wow, I had my doubts but you must really be the Ultimate Mechanic!"

"Wait, you doubted me?"

To change the topic, Issac spoke up, "So Chiaki, what with all this stuff?" 

"Oh, I brought some games with me so we could all play together. I thought it might be something we could all do." 

Everyone else in the room looks at each other before looking back at the gamer.

"Sounds fun!"

"Count me in."

"This is a great idea!"

"I call first!"

Chiaki looks at her classmates before smiling again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon everyone came to class and upon learning about Chiaki's idea, no one was opposed to it. The first game that was played was Ultra Crush Bros, a fighting game. Chiaki, Akane, Nekomaru, and Gundham were first and were currently in a heated fight.

"What's going on here?" Chisa said, suddenly behind the class.

"Fighting game tournament! I call winner!" Ibuki pipes up. 

"I think she knows what a video game looks like." The traditional dancer snaps back.

Souda then jabs his thumb at the monitor, "Sweet monitor, huh? Just something I threw together for the occasion." He then proceeds to explain the functions of the tv and console, while Sonia explains what's going on to Chisa. "Nanami brought the controllers. She's a gem."

"Oh yeah?"

"She's even provided the games in which we been whipping up this _Joie de vivre_ " Teruteru commented. 

Chisa stares at Chiaki, "Nanami did all that?"

It was nearing the end of the match when Nekomaru's player got a hold of Gundham's player.

"You fool! If you insist on pressing this attack, we will both fall to our doom!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME SKUNK-HEAD!"

The game ended with Akane and Chiaki the winners. "You were right," Chiaki says to Chisa, "About gaming, it's a great way to make friends." Akane then wraps her arm around Chiaki, "Whattaya say, best of 3? You know you wanna play right?"

The next game was Hope's Peak Monopoly with Nagito, Fuyuhiko, Issac, and Souda. The round was pretty one-sided with Souda being in first most of the game, with Fuyuhiko in second, Issac in third, and Nagito in dead last.

"Dude! This is way better than playing the AI. Read 'em and weep, there's no stopping the Souda train!" Souda laughs as he approaches the finish line earning an eye-roll from Issac and a "tch" from Fuyuhiko. It then reaches Nagito's turn and Souda makes some remarks.

"Haha, for a guy who's all lucky, that poverty god is raining on your parade pretty damn hard." Nagito, however, doesn't seem to mind at all.

"Hehe, my lucks bound to run out someday, right." He then rolls and gets 10 6s in a row, effectively winning the game.

"This is awkward."

"How the hell did you roll a 60?!"

Issac lets out an impressed whistle.

"I'm sorry. I guess my luck is still good for a while."

"Damn it all, he dropped the poverty god on Souda and beat him to the finish line."

Souda drops his controller as he begins wallowing on the ground, "Ah, my beautiful money! Nooooo."

After that fluke, the next game was a racing one with Chisa, Chiaki, Hiyiko, and Ibuki.

"Racing games are my jam! Try not to cry when I lap your asses!"

"On your left." Chiaki passes her.

"That was a fluke!"

"On your right." Chisa passes her.

"Lotta flukes going on! That's it, I'm shelling you punks!" She then proceeds to get knocked off the course by Hiyoko, who is giggling at what she did.

"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!"

"I win."

"Yay! I'm in second place."

Ibuki looks a bit hopeful as her car gets back on the track. "Okay, back on track. I got this." Then proceeds to get knocked off again by Hiyiko who reverses on her.

"I just couldn't help myself," Hiyoko says, not looking sorry at all.

The next game was Bomber guy with Mikan, Sonia, Chiaki, and Mahiru.

"Kinda funny how its Bomber guy, but not any of the boys are playing." Mahiru jokes.

"It's almost like a girls' night out, isn't it?" The princess says.

"Kinda explodey for a girls' night out Sonia."

"Gotta keep running, gotta keep running....." Mikan begins to chant as she frantically places down bombs.

"Wow, look at her go!"

Mikan continues to be placing bombs down at an alarming rate. "Okay Tsumiki, you can ease up on the bombs any time now."

"Ahhh! I'm so sorry you guys!"

While watching the disaster of a game, Issac suddenly picks up on a pleasant smell in the air. Chisa also notices it, "Hold on, what's that delicious aroma?" 

Just then the doors of the class open with Teruteru and Hiyoko pushing a cart with a large metal pot.

Teruteru then says, "Heya class! Who's down for some lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before any of you say anything, I LIKE calling Kazuichi by his last name rather than his first.


	21. The Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna get a little spicy!

Hiyoko and Teruteru ended up arriving in the class rolling a cart with a large metal pot inside.

"Heya class! Who's down for some lunch?" Teruteru announces before grabbing the lid of the pot and lifting it. "Feast your eyes on my Versailles-style _Cout de Boeuf_ cooked up as beef-potato stew!" Mahiru turns around from her game and asks, "Wait, what kind of style is it?"

"Versaille you-" Teruteru is suddenly interrupted by Hiyoko, who pushes the chef aside."Don't be fooled, it's just _nikujaga_ , I helped him make it so I know what's up."

Chisa leans over the pot to inspect its contents. "Oh my, this certainly looks Super Highschool Level." Ibuki then pipes up, "Thank Chiaki, she told Teruteru we needed to get our grub on!"

"Really? Nanami?"

Peko and Issac then walk up, "Yes she did. We got so focused on repairing the classroom that we didn't have time to eat a proper meal." The swordswoman replies. "Yeah, and all the playing has given us quite the appetite." Replies the bounty hunter patting his stomach.

All eyes are on Chiaki as she looks down a bit," I didn't want you guys to be hungry while we're playing video games, that's all." Sonia then tackles the gamer into a fierce hug, "You're the best, you know that?" the princess squeals in delight. Suddenly a rumbling sound started to echo out in the classroom, shaking it. Issac pinpoints the sound to a certain gymnast's rumbling stomach. 

"No, it can't be! Has the Demon King clawed his up from the depths of the Nine Hells to wreak his chaos from this fallen world?" Gundham exclaims.

Issac stands next to Nekomaru as he picks up Akane from the ground, "It's just her stomach." the two say at the same time.

"Hungry much?" Souda remarks.

"Well I made this whole pot of it, so eat to your heart desires." says the cook.

Akane takes a deep breath before expelling out a "YEEEAAAHHH!" at the top of her lungs.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

They soon cleared out the classroom and was sitting on the floor, each person with a plate in their hands. Issac ended up sitting between Souda and Nekomaru.

Chisa then grabs the class's attention, "Alright! Does everyone have a plate? Now put your hands together," the class mimics her actions and lets out, "Thank you for the food!"

Akane inhales her food as soon as the class finishes speaking and runs up to Teruteru, "Gimme some seconds!"

"Already?"

Issac picks up his fork and took a piece of the beef and popped it in his mouth. A smile spread across his face as he chewed the food into his mouth.

 _'This is pretty damn good. Not as good as Felicity, but still_ _good.'_ Issac thought as he heard what his classmates had to say.

"It's great. I can't wipe this grin off my face!" Sonia says.

Souda leans forward and says, "Me neither. We got so much in common." Issac then pulls the mechanic back, "Easy there Tiger. Just eat your food."

"I have cold soup if you guys prefer!" Teruteru says reaching into his suitcase.

Ibuki raises an eyebrow, "Look pretty sketchy. You can count me out,"

"Again with the doping? Give it a rest." Nekomaru adds.

"Come on. They're not all chucked full of steroids. How would that be?" Teruteru then looks into his case again with a confused look, "Hold the phone. There should be one more soup in here."

"Yeah about that," Hiyoko pulls out an empty vial, "This the one you mean?"

"Oh no that bottle was the-" Issac didn't pay attention to the rest of what he said before a wave of heat rushed over him. It felt like every nerve was filled with fire, but not in a bad way. His face began getting flushed as all the blood from his body suddenly rushed down to his lower regions. He was suddenly on the ground breathing heavily. He could barely hear the words 'aphrodisiac' and 'soup' and was able to put 2 and 2 together.

 _'I'm gonna make you regret the day you were born Saionji!'_ Issa tries to get up but his body was screaming at him for release. He was able to walk a few steps before tripping on his own feet and falling to the floor, too horny to try and recover. Instead of the hard floor, Issac's head hits something soft and warm, soothing him enough to close his eyes and appreciate the comfort he was in. He decides to look up and see what kind of pillow he was under. He looks up to see Ibuki's blushing red face looking back at him. Issac then looks down and notices that the 'pillow' he was resting his head on was in fact Ibuki's lap. All of the tension and heat from his lower half suddenly shot up to his face as his blush grew even more.

"Uh Ibuki, I-I can explain," He didn't get a chance to because the musician suddenly fainted. Issac's embarrassment suddenly turns into worry, "Ibuki?! Are you okay?" Her face is flushed and swirls replaced her eyes. Before Issac could do anything more a loud voice shouting, "Heaven-Slaying Dragon Fist!" rings out and Teruteru is flung across the room. Issac looks back to see Chiaki in a fighting stance before she collapses as well. Issac then takes a look around the classroom seeing their reactions to the soup and sighs.

"This is gonna be a long day."

\---------------------------------------------------------------

When the Sexy-Soup is out of his system, both Issac and Chisa pick up some of the others who aren't able to get up on their own and carried them to the nurse's office to rest. Issac was adamant about carrying Ibuki there himself. After getting her, Nagito, and Chiaki in beds Issac bid farewell to his teacher. After leaving school and on his way to his dorm, he couldn't shake the feeling of laying on Ibuki's lap from his head, no matter how hard he tried.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The next day in class everyone was tired from the previous day save for Hiyoko and surprisingly Sonia.

Chisa then walked in, chipper as always, "Okay! Let's see some smiling faces out there!" All she got was groans in return.

"How the hell are you so perky today after what happened?" Souda asks.

"I don't want to spell it out for you, but this wasn't Ms. Yukizome's first rodeo."

Sonia puts her finger to her chin as if she's in deep thought, "Interesting, that must be why I feel relatively awake today as well."

"Wait, so you've been to the rodeo?" Before Souda could press on Chisa makes an announcement. "Listen up! Before we start today, I have a little announcement to make. I should probably ask for volunteers, but I think my way is gonna be a lot more fun!"

"What are you going on about?" Nekomaru asks groggily.

"Our class needs an official representative and a vice representative. And who better to rep this room than Chiaki Nanami?"

The girl in question looks from her game, "Huh? I don't wanna."

"You'll never know if you don't try!" Chisa says.

"I think you'd be perfect for it Nanami!"

"I second it cause she said it!"

"I got nothing against it."

"Yeah, she'll rock that shit!"

"Not that I care, but sure."

"It meets with my approval."

"I say it fits her."

"This chick is on board!"

"Ditto for me then."

"Okay, why not,"

"You're a hit, pardon the pun."

"I think I'm in favor too."

"Y-yeah, I think Nanami's the safe bet."

"Well if this is to be our fate, then let it come."

"I could think of a lot of worse people for the job."

After hearing that from the class, Chisa walks up to Chiaki's desk, "Well Nanami? What's the verdict? Sounds like your classmates are all on board. What do you say Player 1?"

After a moment, Chiaki answers, "Yeah, I'll do it."

Chisa seems pleased by her response, "Okay then! No take-backs! Now for Player 2, I think the person best equipped for that task of the vice representative is Issac Takashi!"

At the sound of his name, Issac perked up from his tired state, "Wait, what?"

Chisa then walks over to Issac, "Well, you seem like the person who knows how to handle a bad situation, so make sure you work well with Nanami." She then walks back to the front of the class.

"Wait, I haven't even agreed to anything yet." he turns to his classmates, "Come on, tell her this job isn't for me."

"I see nothing wrong with this Takashi."

"Your threatening aura is enough to deal with the catastrophes that befall our class, so I approve."

"Sorry man."

"Just shut up and take it."

"You would totally rock it!"

"Out of everyone, you do seem the most reliable."

"You would be the shit!"

"If you want, we could brawl for the spot."

"I still think he would defeat you."

"I think this is what's best, but what do I know?"

"You would k-keep us safe, right?"

"I don't care what you do weirdo, just accept your fate."

"Again, it could have been someone worse."

"I find this idea great _monsieur chasseur_."

Issac then turns to Chiaki with a pleading look in which she returns with a blank one. "If I get stuck with this, then so are you." then returns to her game. A clapping sound echoes through the room as everyone turns to the source of it, Nagito.

"I'm sorry, but this moment is too beautiful. Super Highschool Level talents, every one of you. With Nanami and Takashi as our representatives, it will create a bond that can never be shattered."

The class lets out a light groan as Chisa asks, "Uh, what does that mean?"

Nagito continues, "So long as Nanami and Takashi represent us, this homeroom and its light will endure triumphantly forever." He stops to see the weird stares he's getting from his classmates before looking embarrassed. "Hey, my bad. Kinda turned it up to an 11 there for a minute."

The class then begins to lightly chuckle and Issac and Chiaki look at each other before smiling and joining in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Issac/Ibuki all the way! For people who wondered, I was stuck between her and Nekomaru, but my inner voice told me that Ibuki would be the best fit for Issac.  
> Also, try and guess who said what when Issac got chosen.


	22. ChatFic Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the topic of Chatfics is so popular, I wanted to try it out! If it goes well then I will do more. Let me know if you have any ideas!

**Chiaki Nanami has created a chatroom**

**Chiaki Nanami has changed the name of the chatroom to "77th Class"**

**Chiaki Nanami added Akane Owari, Mikan Tsumiki, and 13 others**

**_6:21 pm_ **

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** What the hell is this shit?

**Hiyoko Saionji:** Isn't it obvious you moron? It's a group chat obviously

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** The hell you called me? I'll kick your ass!

**Mahiru Koizumi:** Hey, don't bully her!

**Ryota Mitarai:** To be fair she did start it.

**Issac Takashi:** It's been 3 minutes and there's already a fight......

**Sonia Nevermind:** Oh, good day everyone.

**Gundham Tanaka:** What sorcery is this?

**Chiaki Nanami:** I thought it might be a good idea to have a way for us to talk whenever, but if you guys don't like it I can delete it...

**Sonia Nevermind:** Nonsense! This seems like a wonderful idea, right everyone?

**Kazuichi Souda:** I agree!

**Mahiru Koizumi:** Of course you would

**Peko Pekoyama:** It seems that everyone is not present

**Issac Takashi:** Yeah, Akane and Nekomaru are currently having a spar in the Combat Lab, winner fights me

**Mikan Tsumiki:** D-do you think that they n-need medical a-attention a-after?

**Kazuichi Souda:** Wait

**Kazuichi Souda:** Why are you stuttering? It's over a chat

**Mikan Tsumiki:** I'm sorry!

**Hiyoko Saionji:** Haha, only a pig-barf idiot like you would stutter over text

**Issac Takashi:** Be nice, Hiyoko

**Hiyoko Saioji:** You don't tell me what to do!

**Chiaki Nanami:** Be nice, Hiyiko

**Hiyoko Saoinji:** Tch, fine!

**Issac Takashi:** Okay, rude. 

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** Did you really type out your 'tch'

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** Hypocrite.

**Chiaki Nanami:** Hey, these names are getting kinda boring so...

**Chiaki Nanami has changed their name to gamer gurl**

**gamer gurl:** Better.

**Kazuichi Souda:** Cool we can change our names!

**Kazuichi Souda has changed their name to Coolest guy**

**Coolest guy:** Nice!

**gamer gurl:**...Issac?

**Issac Takashi:** Already on it

**Issac Takashi has taken admin rights from 14 users**

**Issac Takashi changed Coolest guy to Pink Shark**

**Issac Takashi:** My work here is done

**Pink Shark:** HEY! NOT COOL!

**Hiyoko Saionji:** HAHA Loser!

**gamer gurl changed Hiyoko Saionji to Dancing Devil**

**Dancing Devil:** Jokes on you I like this name.

**Mahiru Koizumi:** You're still on thin ice for that stunt you pulled yesterday

**Gundham Tanaka:** Yes, tainting our food with a poison of lust is most undesirable

**Teruteru Hanamura:** I think it went swimmingly

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** Of course the pervert comes after talking about that

**Teruteru Hanamura:** Hey, I'm not a pervert

**gamer gurl:** Press X to Doubt

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** X

**Mahiru Koizumi:** X

**Dancing Devil:** X

**Pink Shark:** X

**Issac Takashi:** X

**Peko Pekoyama:** X

**Ryota Mitarai:** X

**Sonia Nevermind:** X

**Mikan Tsumiki:** X

**Nagito Komeada:** X

**Ryota Mitarai:** Nagito? Did you just arrive?

**Nagito Komeada:** Oh no, I was here the entire time, basking in the light of you all!

**Peko Pekoyama:** Let us change the topic yes?

**Issac Takashi:** Welp, Akane got destroyed by Nekomaru

**Issac Takashi:** I can feel you typing something lewd Hanamura, stop it.

**Teruteru Hanamura:** You're no fun.

**Issac Takashi:** Well, I gotta fight Nekomaru so I'll be out for a while, but before I go...

**Issac Takashi changed their name to Robin Hood**

**Robin Hood changed Gundham Tanaka to Dark Overlord**

**Robin Hood changed Mahiru Koizumi to Let Me Take a Selfie**

**Robin Hood changed Ryota Mitarai to Weeb**

**Dark Overlord:** This name is adequate

**Let Me Take a Selfie:** Screw you Takashi

**Weeb:** But, I'm Japanese...

**Robin Hood:** I leave the rest to you Chiaki

**Akane Owari:** hey issac told me to come here so what's up

**Akane Owari:** him and coach nekomaru are gonna duke it out

**Peko Pekoyama:** Your grammar pains me

**gamer gurl changed Akane Owari to My Eyes Are Up Here**

**gamer gurl changed Peko Pekoyama to stabby woman**

**My Eyes Are Up Here:** hey is this my nickname? cool! I don't get it

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** You poor fool

**My Eyes Are Up Here:** oh hey baby gangsta!

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:**......

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu:** _Chiaki I swear to God..._

**gamer gurl changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu to Baby Gangsta**

**Baby Gangsta:** Fuck you all!

**Baby Gangsta has removed themselves from the chat**

**stabby woman added Baby Gangsta to the 77th Class**

**stabby woman:** Don't be so hasty

**Baby Gangsta:** Fine.

**Nagito Komaeda:** Ahh! Seeing you all bond fills me up with so much hope!

**Teruteru Hanamura:** I know what else that can fill you up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**gamer gurl changed Nagito Komaeda to 667**

**gamer gurl changed Teruteru Hanamura to Cook**

**Cook:** Hey, I said I want to be called a Chef!

**Weeb:** Um, Chiaki, Nagito is in the lounge crying about getting a nickname. I don't know what to do.

**Sonia Nevermind:** Please do me next!

**gamer gurl:** Um, I can't think of a good one

**Pink Shark:** What about Princess?

**Let Me Take a Selfie:** Too simple

**Dark Overlord:** The Dark Queen

**Dancing Devil:** Too edgy you weirdo!

**My Eyes Are Up Here:** how about nevermind that!

**Baby Gangsta:...**

**Let Me Take a Selfie:...**

**Pink Shark:...**

**Weeb:...**

**Cook:...**

**Dancing Devil:** Did McTits just have a good idea?

**gamer gurl changed Sonia Nevermind to Nevermind That!**

**gamer gurl changed Mikan Tsumiki to Nurse**

**Nevermind That!:** Wow! I love it!

**Nurse:** T-thank you! You c-can step on m-me if you want.

**Dancing Devil:** Don't mind if I do!

**stabby woman:** Don't you dare

**Pink Shark:** Yeah Mikan, you don't have to do that kind of stuff. 

**Nekomaru Nidai:** That was a good spar Issac!

**Robin Hood:** Thanks man, I'm fine calling it a draw.

**Baby Gangsta:** Now you fuckers join?

**Robin Hood:...**

**Nekomaru Nidai:** Why is Issac on the ground laughing so hard?

**Dark Overlord:** Probably due to the humor of the Angry One's nickname.

**stabby woman:** Guys, I sense a disturbance. Like something terrible is going to happen.

**Nevermind That!:** Oh wow Peko! Can you sense catastrophes?

**Dark Overlord:** No, I feel it too... A sense of cacophony.....

**Ibuki Mioda:** HEY WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!! (/◕ヮ◕)/ (^o^) (✿◠‿◠) ❤️❤️❤️😎 🤩 🥳

**Weeb:** There's your answer.

**Ibuki Mioda:** WHY AM I LAST ON THIS FUN GROUP CHAT TRAIN!?!

**Dancing Devil:** Probably for the sake of our sanity

**667:** Bold of you to assume that I still have some left.

**Nekomaru Nidai:** Glossing over that, what are you guys doing with your names?

**Robin Hood:** *Phew* I think that I recovered. Who thought of that name?

**My Eyes Are Up Here:** i did

**Robin Hood:...**

**Nekomaru Nidai:** Aaaand he's on the ground again.

**gamer gurl:** Now for the last two...

**gamer gurl changed Nekomaru Nidai to Eat Shit and Die**

**gamer gurl changed Ibuki Mioda to PUNK ROCK**

**PUNK ROCK:** THANKS CHIAKI!!!

**Eat Shit and Die:** I get it, and I'm disappointed.

**Pink Shark:** Wait is any of this canon?

**Robin Hood:** Nah, I think the author just wanted to try something new.

**Let Me Take a Selfie:** Guys could you stop breaking the fourth wall? The author isn't going to be happy.

**Dancing Devil:** What's a prissy Lil' bitch like him going to do about it?

_**The Mad Lord is online.** _

**The Mad Lord: Keep talking shit Saionji and I'll ship you with Hanamura**

_**The Mad Lord is offline.** _

**Dancing Devil:**

**Pink Shark:**

**Robin Hood:**

**Let Me Take a Selfie:**

**gamer gurl:**

**Nevermind That!**

**Dark Overlord:**

**Eat Shit and Die:**

**Nurse:**

**Weeb:**

**PUNK ROCK:**

**Baby Gangsta:**

**stabby woman:**

**Cook:**

**My Eyes Are Up Here:**

_**15 users are now offline** _

**667:** Ah! So much Hope!


	23. Meeting Someone Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac meets Hajime!

"Remind me again who we're waiting for?" Issac asked Chiaki as they stood in front of the Reserve Course building. After being chosen as class representatives, Chisa suggested that the two of them, in her own words, 'get to know each other some more'. Chiaki was leaning against a pillar attached to the gate while Issac sat on top of it crossed legged. 

"Just a new friend I made. He'll be here." Chiaki replied without looking up from her game.

Issac gave the Reserve Course building a glance before narrowing his eyes. The Reserve Course Department. A hollow hope for everyday people to go to Hopes Peak. Paying enormous amounts of money to help pay for the needs of the Main Course. Issac knew that the facilities that were given to them were pricey, but with over 2,000 students paying that amount, it is easy to slip something through the cracks. Before he could ponder more, a school bell rang, and soon the courtyard was filled with students. Instead of the brown uniforms the Main Course wore, they all wore black uniforms, almost suits. As many teens walked past both him and Chiaki, they both got a mixture of looks. Some looked at them with amazement, whispering about how cool and talented they were, while others looked at them with disdain and envy.

There was one brave group of 3 boys who approached Chiaki, not noticing Issac above her.

"Hey, your that 'Ultimate Gamer', right?" The boy in the middle, the leader, asked with a sneer.

"Yeah," Chiaki replied without taking her eyes off her Game Girl Advance.

"What?" The boy on the left said in a mocked tone, "They let talents as useless as _that_ into the school? Pathetic." 

"What the hell do we need gamers for anyway?" The one on the right said.

"You guys are too closed-minded." Chiaki still doesn't look from her game."Games bring people together and let them have fun. Is having fun useless?"

The middle boy looks enraged as he steps up to Chiaki but stops as he hears a strange grinding sound. He looks up and sees Issac, who is giving him the darkest look that could make a grown man pee his pants, all the while sharpening a knife, explaining the grinding sound. The bully's face pales as he runs off, followed by his confused cronies.

"Issac, you didn't have to do that?" Chiaki says, but Issac could hear the smile in her voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

A full minute passes by as the two sit in silence.

"Hey."

Issac looks down and sees another boy stop in front of Chiaki, this one having spiky brown hair that has a styles ahoge on top. Chiaki looks up from her game with a smile on her face. "Hey, Hinata." She then turns to face him fully, "A new fighting game just hit the arcades"

"Huh?

"You wanna come with us to check it out?"

Hinata looks flustered for a moment before replying, "I would, but I really suck at games like that."

Chiaki takes the opportunity to grabs Hinata's hand and pulls him forward, "That's okay." Hinata's face becomes a bit flushed as he's pulled.

"Woah, hey, what's the big idea?"

Chiaki gives him a bright smile, "It doesn't matter if you're good when you play with friends."

Hinata returns a nervous smile, "Um, okay." His face soon morphs into one of confusion, "Wait, you said 'us'." Hinata looks around as if he's looking for someone. "Who else is coming?" Issac then decides to make himself known, "Up here." Hinata looks up and is slightly startled seeing a boy sitting on a pillar. Issac jumps down, landing himself right in front of Hinata. Issac then turns his head to Chiaki before asking, "So how do you know this guy?" Chiaki just shrugs before walking ahead to the two, leaving them alone.

"Um, so who are you exactly?" Hinata asks the hunter.

Issac sticks out his gloved hand to a handshake, "Issac Takashi, Ultimate Bounty Hunter at your service."

Hinata accepts the handshake as they start to follow Chiaki, "Hajime Hinata. So you're an Ultimate too?"

"Yeah. So how do you know our resident game addict?" Issac asks. Before Hajime could respond, Chiaki lets out a, "I heard that.", but still had her eyes glued to the screen.

Hajime laughs lightly at her reaction before answering, "She kinda bumped into me in the park one day."

Issac hears no lies as he gives a light smile to the boy, "Well any friend of Chiaki is a friend of mine. She kinda has a habit of pushing people to play games."

The trio walks quietly for some time before Hajime broke the silence. "So what's it like to be an Ultimate? Being great at something?" he says rather quietly. 

Issac raises an eyebrow before answering, "Well it kinda sucks." Hajime seems surprised at his answer. "What? You have this amazing talent and you're saying that it sucks?" Chiaki decides to put in her two-cents, "Remember that we have no freedom in what we choose to pursue."

"Huh?"

Issac then replies, "Laozi once said, 'A bowl is most useful when it is empty'. Sometimes being good at one thing can limit you in everything else. Being great at something is great, but seeing yourself as a one-trick pony isn't a good thing."

"I-I see."

Chiaki then lightly punches Haijime's side as she says, "No more philosophy, we're here to play games." They soon stopped at the arcade and Chiaki turns to the two with a smile on her face, "So who wants to play me first?" As soon as the words leave her mouth both Hajime and Issac point to the opposite boy saying, "Not me." before looking at each other's actions and laughing before heading inside the arcade. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like doing a short chapter on this scene.  
> I won't jump right into Twilight Murder Syndrome yet. I still have some scenes I want to play out before I get into the serious stuff.


	24. Planning....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little prequel...

It was a normal day for the 77th class of Hope's Peak. The weather outside began to chill as Autumn began to creep up on Japan. All of the students were seated in class listening to more of Chisa's stories when she was a student of the school.

"..and that's why you should never make an enemy of the Ultimate Prankster." Chisa finished her story while the class had some mixed reaction. Ibuki, Soda, and Teruteru looked horrified at the tale, while Sonia and Hiyoko looked amazed by it.

Fuyuhiko then asked, "So how the hell did she get 4 cows, 2 chickens, and a pig into your dorm room?" In which Chisa answered, "Well, the Ultimate Farmer owed her a favor so..."

Before any more could be asked, the bell chimed for their time to work on their talents. As everyone began getting their stuff and leaving, Issac grabbed Chiaki's hand and when the girl turned to the hunter, he whispered, "Meet me in my dorm in 15 minutes." before letting go and leaving the class. Chiaki has a confused look on her face before shrugging and returning to her game. 15 minutes later she made her way to the dorms and reached Issac's door. Before she knocked on the door, it swung open and Chiaki was yanked into the dark dorm room. When her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the room, the lights were suddenly switched on, temporarily blinding her. When she opened her eyes she was sitting on his bed him sitting across from her. Chiaki then took the time to look around his room and see all the weapons that hung on his wall. On his shelf were various trinkets, a silver trophy, a black leather-bounded book, a ruby ring, some scented candles, and...

"Is that a bottle of whisky?" Chiaki asks, pointing to the bottle. Issac looks at the bottle before looking back at her. "Out of everything you see in this room, you find the alcohol strange?" Issac shakes his head before asking, "Do you know why I have brought you today?"

"No, but I am slightly concerned, you don't seem like that kind of guy who drags innocent girls into his room," Chiaki answers bluntly.

"Okay, make me sound like a creep why don't you?" Issac sighs, "No, it's because I want to play a game."

"Really going into psychopath territory Issac." 

"No. It's...ugh" Issac takes a deep breath, "Since you do your game tournaments, I wanted to do something fun for the entire class to do, I already got permission and finished setting it up and now it's your turn."

"For what?" the gamer questions.

"Well, I had this idea to do some sort of team game, and since we are the reps, we would pick the teams and be the captains. Of course, we wouldn't be participating in it cause it wouldn't be fair for everyone else."

"What kind of team game?"

A dark smile creeps on Issac's face, "Oh nothing, just a paintball capture the flag." Chiaki's demeanor changes as she focuses more intently on Issac, "And why can't I be a part of it?" Issac then puts up 3 fingers, "One, I have seen you shoot and it's scary. Two, you have seen me shoot and it's scary. And three, it would fairer for everyone if I wasn't playing since I set everything up." Chiaki seems to be satisfied with this answer and leans back on the bed.

"So what do you need from me now?"

"Well, we gotta pick the teams." Issac then pulls a notebook, seemingly from nowhere, with the names of everyone in the class. He then pulls two markers, one silver, and one pink, before putting them down on the bed with the notebook.

"Since I'm nice, I'll let you go first."

"Peko," Chiaki says immediately 

_'Damn, didn't think she would go with Peko from the start, but that's her mistake.'_ Issac thought.

"Fuyuhiko" He replies.

"Akane."

"Nekomaru."

"Sonia."

"Ibuki."

"Mahiru."

"Gundham."

"Hiyoko."

"Kazuichi."

"Mikan."

"Nagito."

"Ryota"

"And that leaves me with Teruteru," Issac says as he finishes marking everyone with their team. He then gets up from his bed and turns to Chiaki, "The game will start in 2 days, I need to coordinate uniforms for everyone and get everyone the paintballs. You're okay with pink for your team right?" He gets a nod as an answer and scribbles down some notes. He then looks back up at Chiaki.

"Now to decide the punishment for the losing team. Got any ideas? Yukizome-san suggested that each winner could choose one person of the losing team as their personal slave, but with Teruteru on my team, I gotta reconsider."

Chiaki ponders for a moment, a finger on her chin, before replying, "How about we let the winning team decide that?" Issac thinks about it before nodding in agreement, "Sounds fair." For the next few minutes, Issac and Chiaki go over the rules and ideas for finalizing the game. When they finish, Chiaki bids Issac farewell before leaving Issac's room and heading to her own. When she does Issac, alone in his room, pulls out his phone and makes a call. When the person on the other side answers, Issac only says, "Hello, I would like to make an order for paintballs?"


	25. PAINTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will jump from POV from different people  
> Part 2 will be out soon!

Something was up with the class representatives, Mahiru was sure of it. The fact that Takashi has been absent from the class for a few days was already suspicious enough, due to the fact that if anyone tried to skip, Miss. Yukizome would personally hunt them down and drag them back. When she asked why he was gone, the only thing answer she received was, "Oh he had some personal business to take care of." and that was it. When he came back, only she and Komaeda asked him where he went, while the rest of the class nonchalantly eavesdropped.

"Oh, that? I asked Yukizome-san last week if I could take a day or 2 off to prepare a personal project of mine."

Later that day, Mahiru also saw him whisper something to Chiaki before leaving on his own. And after that, Chiaki begins to eye up the rest of her classmates for some reason. Something was DEFINITELY going on between them.

* * *

Issac woke up today with only one thing on his mind: Today was the day his plan was going into motion. It was a crisp Friday and outside one can see the multitude of colors the leaves have changed into. Issac was able to convince Kirigiri for a free day off so he could execute his plan. After he freshened up he left the dorms and headed to the classroom. It was a normal day for everyone else, but they are in for a shock.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Chisa exclaimed as she started out the day with that greeting. "Today we have a special treat brought to you by your class reps!" The rest of the class turned around to the back of the room as all eyes were on Chiaki and Issac.

"Ooh is there any food!?" Akane asks, drooling from the mouth. Issac shakes his head as he gets up with Chiaki. Issac then turns to the gamer, "Wanna do the honors Class Rep?"

"Nah, it was your idea," she answers. Issac then looks at everyone, who has their eyes on him as he announces, "Today we are having a team competition! I won't be saying what it is but I know you will all love it!"

"Wahhh?!"

"Cool!"

"I cannot wait to play!"

Issac cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "So I was able to use one of the old buildings the school owns and have been working on setting it up for the past few days. We just need to head to the gym." Chisa claps her hands, "Well you heard the man, let's go!" and with that everyone began piling out of the room, but Issac, Chisa, and Chiaki were the last ones to come out with Issac handing them both an air filter mask as discreetly as possible, in which the two tucked I their pockets. After leaving the class and locking the door, Issac puts his hands in his pocket, feeling a small metal object inside.

* * *

The 77th class was now in the gym waiting for Issac's plan for the game when the doors opened with their teacher and class reps.

"Okay, we're here so now what?" Souda asks

"Yes, I do believe it is time you divulged us in your schemes," Gundham says with the Devas on his shoulders. Issac suddenly looks panicked as he whispers something to Chisa, which she looks a bit panicked too. Fuyuhiko could see that Issac forgot about something and was panicking about it.

Issac then stood in front of the class before embarrassingly scratched the back of his head before saying, "Um, I kinda forgot, but I'm gonna need to watch over the Devas, Gundham." The breeder looks at him with wide eyes, "What!? Do you dare ask me to relinquish my control of my Dark Devas on Destructions?" Issac looks a bit annoyed as he took a deep sigh and walks up to Gundham before picking him up effortlessly and walking out of the gym, Gundham yelling at him the entire time. Issac turns back to the rest of the class and reaches in his pocket and pulls a black sleek canister and tosses it to Chisa, "Gotta have a talk with him, you can deal with the rest." before leaving the gym with a protesting breeder over his shoulder.

Chisa catches the canister and turns to Chiaki before they both pull out masks and equips them. "Hey, what's with the masks?" Ryota questions looking nervous. Chisa gives her class a smile through the mask before pulling a pin on the canister and sliding it across the floor to the rest of the students. The canister soon starts spewing white smoke at an alarming rate.

"What the.."

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"What is this stuff? *yawns*"

"Hey, does anyone else feel sleeeeeeee..."

And with that, everyone begins to drop one by one with the last being Peko, only barely conscious. 

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" She spits out before the fatigue gets to her as she passes out as well. Chiaki and Chisa look at each other and high-fives.

"Stage 1 Complete!" They both say.

* * *

Sonia is the first to wake up. She opens her eyes to see herself in a sort of bunker. When she gets up the first thing she notices is that she is NOT wearing her uniform. Instead, she is wearing a black tracksuit with pink lines running along the sides and pink sneakers replacing her shoes. Even her hair was done in a classic ponytail and stuffed in the back of the suit. She looks around and sees some of her other classmates, propped up against the wall and also asleep. She immediately runs over to the person closest to her, Akane who is currently snoring in her sleep. 

"Owari-san! Owari-san! Wake up!"

"*Snore*!"

 _'This isn't working. I have to try something else!'_ Sonia thinks before an idea pops into her head. _'That's it!_

"Oh, Teruteru is cooking up so much meat! I wonder who is gonna eat it all?"

Akane's eyes snap open as she is on her feet yelling, "WHERE!? WHERE IS THE MEAT?!" so loudly that it ends up waking everyone else up. A sudden scream is heard as Sonia turns to see the source of it. She then sees Hiyoko looking down at her outfit, matching the one Sonia has and looks up in anger.

"Who in the hell changed me out of my precious kimono! I swear I'm gonna bop them in the head for this!" Hiyoko cries out. Mahiru looks down at the outfit they are all wearing and asks, "Yeah why are we wearing this stuff. Did someone actually dress us while we were unconscious? I swear if it isn't a girl who did it I'm pressing charges!"

"Um, why don't we turn on the laptop?" Ryota says.

"What laptop?" Mikan asks. Then Peko points to a laptop that's in the middle of the room. "I believe he means that one."

Mahiru walks up to it and sits in front of it, everyone else behind her as she opened up the laptop and turned it on. The black screen soon lights up as a blue screen appears. Then a video pops up as a familiar face appears.

 ** _"Hello everyone"_** the digital voice of Chiaki speaks as she waves on the screen.

"What! Chiaki!?"

"What are you doing there?"

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

**_"Please keep in mind that this is a pre-recorded video so I can't hear you. Today our class is having a competition namely a paintball game."_ **

"Did she say paintball?" Hiyoko asks with a dangerous smile on her face.

Sonia has a puzzled look on her face as she asks, "Isn't that the game where one shoots little balls of paint at another person."

"Y-yes, that's right," Mikan answered.

 _ **"Buuut, Issac put a little spin to it. We are going to do capture the flag. Each team will have its own flag,"**_ A map with two red dots popped up on the screen. _**"Each of those bases will have a flag that you must protect at all costs. To win the game, you must be able to steal the flag of the enemy team and bring it to your base. Even if your flag is missing, you can still win if the enemy's flag enters your base first."**_

 _ **"You are all the Pink Team, each member of the teams was chosen by Issac and me so we could have some degree of control. I can't play with you all because Issac won't let me."**_ Another voice is heard in the background, unmistakably Issac's, _**"Have you SEEN her play Tower Defence? It's terrifying!"**_ In the video, Chiaki clears her throat, _**" Lastly, each of the outfits you are wearing is proof of your team. Don't worry, you are the ones who put them on, the knock-out gas Miss Yukizome used, according to Issac, had some short term memory loss effect, but it's fine."**_

"Well, that's comforting, kinda." Mahiru comments.

 ** _"If your body has a certain amount of paint or is hit in a 'critical point' you must journey to this area,"_** A green dot is displayed on the map, located at the top middle, _**"You have to go to the medical center and stay there for 30 minutes before returning to the field. We have cameras laid out everywhere so Issac and I will judge if you have to head there. Have fun, everyone!"**_ The screen suddenly flickers to black as the video ends. When it does a grinding sound begins to fill the room.

"Eeeek! What's th-that sound?"

"Over there!"

They turn to see a metal shutter door open and reveals an armory of paintball weapons. Classic guns, sniper rifles, paint grenades, and even a bamboo sword with a paint-filled sheath. They all enter the room and begin picking out weapons, Peko picks up the sword and says, "It seems that some of these were meant for us." as she unsheathed the sword and puts it back in. "I cannot wait to cream these punks!" Hiyoko laughs gleefully as her eyes dart from gun to gun.

Ryota picks up a small metal case and when he opens it contains 7 black buds, "Hey guys, I think I found some earphones."

Akane picks at her ear as she askes, "You mean the ones that let us talk to each other?"

"Well this makes it more strategy and teamwork-based, but we girls can do this!"

Ryota sweatdrops, "Um I'm here too y'know."

Sonia then grabs one of the long-range rifles as he holsters it over her shoulder and says:

"Well as Takashi would say: Let us start the hunt!"


	26. The Battle Highlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna stuff some Highlights into the mix.

Within the large building, on the second floor where none of the players had access to, was a room with several monitors that each had footage of the lower floor. In that room, Chiaki and Issac watched and monitored the game while also being the referees. Chikai and Issac weren't the only ones there, the four Devas were also with them, Maga-Z and Cham-P sitting on Issac's lap and head, and San-D and Jum-P nesting with Chiaki. Both students had with them snacks such as popcorn while watching the proceeding paint war.

"Still think I'm gonna lose?" Issac asked Chiaki as he gives Maga-Z a piece of popcorn to munch on.

"Yeah, you're going down," Chiaki replies as she cracks open a can of soda.

Issac smiles as he rolls his eyes and returns his attention back to the screen.

* * *

In Area 2, Mahiru and Ryota decided to try and ambush Nagito, who was walking by himself seemingly unarmed.

 **"Okay, I can see him. Mitarai, go and try to move to the other side and make sure he can't escape."** Mahiru whispers into her earpiece.

 **"Roger,"** Ryota replies as he flanks Nagito's side. The lucky student seems to be oblivious to his other classmates, but his eyes flickered to their location. When she gets confirmation from Ryota Mahiru has her finger on the trigger as she yells, "NOW!" and shoots in Nagito's direction, Ryota doing the same thing. At that exact moment, Nagito seems to trip over his own feet before falling to the ground, effectively dodging the onslaught of paintballs. Unfortunately, due to their positioning, they ended up hitting each other right in the chest.

"What the..!" Mahiru exclaims as the pink paint splatters against her chest. Ryota looks similarly displeased as Nagito sits up from the ground and looks at his 2 classmates with a confusing look.

" ** _Koizumi-san, Ryota, report to the medical area._** " Issac's voice rang through a speaker.

Ryota looks up where the sound came from and says. "What? Why are we out? Komaeda didn't even shoot us."

" ** _Rule 6 states that Friendly Fire is active_**." The gamemaster answers.

Both pink players look disappointed as they headed to the medical area to be out for an hour as Nagito is still perplexed by the situation.

"Um, did I do something?"

* * *

"That was unfair and you know it," Chiaki says, right after watching that stroke of luck from the silver team.

"I'm gonna admit, I didn't see that coming, but this is Nagito we're talking about. The guy could drain a casino clean and afterward get struck by lightning." 

"True"

* * *

"I don't know why I got put on the team against Ms. Sonia," Souda whined as he and Gundham were moving along in enemy territory, tasked to try and penetrate the enemy base.

"Do not fret Pink Haired One, I can confidently say the She-Cat isn't worried about that."

"Oh, okay. Wait. Hey! What the hell do you mean by th-" Souda didn't get the chance to finish as a bandaged hand clamped over his mouth and a firm grasp pulling him around a corner. Souda looked to the breeder with a glare as Gundham put a finger to his lips and pointed around the corner. Souda pulled the hand over his mouth and took out a shiny wrench from his pocket. Using the reflection of the tool to spy around the corner, he could see Sonia and Hiyoko were chatting, not noticing the two boys around the corner.

"It's Miss Sonia and Hiyoko," Souda whispered.

"Yes, I am aware that is why I pulled us over here," Gundham replied in a hushed tone.

"Okay, so what's the plan Mr. Edge-Lord?"

Gundham mismatched eyes narrowed at the name and replied, "If I had my Dark Devas of Destruction, it would be a suitable distraction for those two maidens but alas, the Hunter of Man saw it fair not to include them, for their safety."

Souda scowls, "I still think it's unfair that you were the only one that wasn't knocked out with that gas. I mean, why you?"

"Perhaps my aura would have negated the fumes of what you speak of."

"Yeah, maybe Issac didn't want you crying over your hamsters."

"I do not weep as easily as you Tamer of Automations. Might I remind you who passed out in fear on the Hollows Eve by the food of the Perverted One?"

"He made pasta that looked like intestines and meatballs look like eyeballs! The way Akane scarfed it down was terrifying!" 

"Or the time we went journeying into the wilderness and telling chilling tales?"

"Peko said that story with a straight face! With her face, anything she says is creepy!"

"That may be true, but-"

"What was that about my face?" A female voice behind them asked. Souda and Gundham's faces paled as they both slowly turned behind them. Behind them, Peko stood with a bamboo sword, dripping in pink paint, an unreadable expression on her face, a glare of her glasses blocking her eyes from sight.

"W-w-wait! Peko it isn't what it looks like!" Souda pleas with her, hugging Gundham for dear life.

"Master of Swords, please think of your actions!" Gundham does the same as Peko assumes a stance.

In a flash, Peko's face morphs into one of pure rage as she yells, "YOU TWO ARE THE WORST!" and strikes both teens with her sword knocking them out, pink streaks littering their bodies. The two unfortunate boys are still holding on to each other as they are knocked unconscious. As Peko calms herself and sheaths her sword, an announcement rings out.

 **" _Um, Souda and Gundham are out. Miss Yukizome will be there shortly._ "**Chiaki's voice rings out.

As Peko walks away from the two unconscious boys, a slight static fills her earpiece as a familiar voice reaches her ear.

" **If it makes you feel better, I don't think you have a creepy face."** Issac's voice says. At that statement, Peko just rolls her eyes and joins the other two girls.

* * *

"Okay, those two kinda deserved it," Chiaki states, her hands covering the eyes of the hamsters on her body, not wanting them to see the demise of their owner.

"Yeah, they kinda had it coming." Issac following the example of Chiaki in covering the hamster's eyes.

"You have this all recorded right?"

"Yup, was gonna make a compilation of this afterward." 

"Save me that clip will ya?"

"After I send it to myself."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm only doing a little for this chapter cause I wanna get back into the main storyline so leave some suggestions in the comments of other moments and I'll add them accordingly.


	27. Helping Out and Truths

Issac Takashi, for the first time in his career, regrets going on a job. The job itself was simple, hunting a serial killer who escaped police custody, took him only 5 days to track him down and turn him in. That last job put him right at the goal for his exam so he wanted it to go smoothly. Now he wishes he waited a little longer.

Natsumi Kuzuryu is dead.

The sister of one of the people in this world Issac calls a close friend is dead. Based on the police reports Issac obtained, she was killed by some pervert and escaped the school before anyone was the wiser. Fuyuhiko wasn't taking the news well, he became more aggressive and standoff of people around him, minus Peko. When Issac tried to talk to him and apologize for not being there, Fuyuhiko made his response very clear:

_"You blame yourself for this shit, I'll put you six feet under! What happened, happened! There's nothing left to do."_

Issac could read between the lines, but guilt is a bitch and wouldn't let go until it was satisfied. That left 3 people in the class in a down mood and it didn't get any better. Mahiru's close friend, which Issac learned her name was Sato, also died, the school said it was from shock, but he presumed it by the same person. Both victims died of blunt force trauma and were both in the Reserve course of the school. Issac knew about Natsumi's desire to stand alongside her brother so she convinced him to be hush about it, adding more guilt to the flame. Issac and Mahiru were the two people who brought light into the class and now the class caught their mood and no one was happy anymore. Not even Yukizome, who honestly tried her best, couldn't turn things around. Issac even began ditching the class at moments and began wandering the campus.

He sat in a tree that was close to the main building entrance in case he could quickly get into class and looked at his gloved right hand. He took off the fingerless glove and stared at his right palm. In it, a tattoo in blood-red ink was clearly visible, a pentagram with a mixture of Greek, Latin, and Egyptian letters in each point.

 _'They said that they never caught the culprit because no one saw him, but what if I could hear it from the victim herself? I could ask Constantine for help, or maybe Zatanna. Having her help might be safer and less likely to condemn my soul to hell.'_ Issac thought to himself as he looked at the tattoo longer. A loud voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, kid! That's a Reserve Course uniform. The hell do you think you're going?" A security guard asked.

 _'Huh. I guess some people really want to get into the Main Course no matter what.'_ Issac thought and made his way to leave until another voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I need to speak with Mahiru Koizumi in the Main Course and ask her a question. I'll be quick about it." A familiar voice stated.

Issac leaped down from the tree and hid behind it. "Hajime? What's he doing here?" Ever since Chiaki introduced each other, the two guys would meet up once in a while, Chiaki included, and hang out. It was, comforting, to talk with someone normal and away from the craziness of his class, even though he still cares about them, quirks and all.

Issac saw Hajime get into an argument with the guard and when the Reserve student got roughly shoved away, Issac's eyes narrowed dangerously at the man who did it, Juzo Sakakura.

"Rules don't apply to you, is that it?" The boxer spits out. Hajime recognizes him as the famous boxer and said man introduced himself as the head of security of Hopes Peak and told Hajime to back off and scram.

"Hold on. I want to know the truth! Not the version that they're feeding us in class. What happened please just tell me." Hajime pleaded.

 _'The truth? I know that Sato was killed and so was Natsumi. Does he know more than what's letting on?'_ Issac thinks as he overhears the conversation.

Juzo spares Hajime a glance as he tells him, "The truth, huh? Well, hold on to your ass. Miss Kuzuryu was killed by an unknown intruder on campus-

_Ba-dump Ba-ba-dump_

Issac from a few meters away hears the lie in Juzo's voice. The killer of Natsumi is known, and Issac is going to find out one way or another.

\- and Miss Sato died from the shock of losing a classmate. Wish I had more to tell you, but I don't."

"Don't lie to me! You're just trying to sweep the killings under the rug to save your precious academy." Hajime's voice is laced with venom as he glares at the man.

"There's a waiting list for the Reserve Course. The desks will be filled before their bodies even get cold."

Hajime gets up from the ground, "What did you just say? Bastard!" The boy tries to swing at the boxer. Juzo effortless dodges the swing and rears his fist to knock Hajime down, but his fist stops as a hand catches it out of nowhere. Neither Hajime nor Juzo saw Issac approach, and Juzo is stunned that someone stopped his punch, granted he wasn't going full out. Issac stood between both of them with an emotionless face.

"H-huh? Issac?" Hajime didn't expect to see the bounty hunter here.

"Mr. Sakakura what did you say about Natsumi Kuzuryu? Pick your words very carefully." Issac's calm voice rings out as he stares at Juzo with calculating green eyes.

"Why the hell do you care about some nobody?" Juzo isn't going to be talked down to by some bounty hunter and tries to free his fist.

"Wrong answer"

Juzo barely has time to free his fist as a foot nearly clips his jaw. He leaps back and eyes the 2 boys. Issac standing almost protectively of the other and a knee raised ready to kick again.

"Hajime do you know more about the truth?" Issac asks in a soft tone. Hajime only nods as his eyes never leave the head of security.

"Well then!" Issac says out loud as he puts his leg down, "Hajime I told you to wait for me at the gate, you idiot." Then in another hushed tone so only Hajime hears, "Just go with it."

Hajime gets the message, "Y-yeah. I'm sorry I got a bit ahead of myself."

Issac turns back to Juzo and bows his head, "I'm sorry for my friend, Mr. Sakakura I told him to wait here so we could go together. Now if you would excuse us." Issac beckons Hajime to follow him as they both walk through the gate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Juzo blocks their path and keeps his eyes on Issac. "Reserve Course students are not allowed to enter the Main Campus. There are rules here."

Issac tilts his head innocently, "But in the handbook Section 2 sub D4, I'm allowed to have a guest accompany me as long as I hold responsibility for their actions?" Juzo still doesn't drop his guard. "Your friend here tried to attack me. You wanna take responsibility for that too?"

Issac's face becomes serious as he lifts up 2 fingers, "One, he wasn't on campus when he did that, and two, you're the one who threw him down first. I recorded it, so don't try the whole, 'My word against yours'. Now can we go?"

Juzo opens his mouth to argue as a voice behind him rings out, "Takashi! There you are!" The trio turns to see Chisa approaching them, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the Reserve student. "Takashi, you are the vice rep! You can't just skip class when you want to."

"Sorry Miss. Yukizome. My friend here wanted to see the campus and I promised to meet him here. Is there something wrong with that?"

Juzo scowls, "Yes, the hell it is!" Chisa looks between both parties as she turns to Juzo. "Juzo, have you read the handbook at all? It clearly states in Section 2 subclass D4 that he is well within his rights to do so. Boys, go on ahead and I'll talk to Mr. Scary." Issac and Hajime nod as they walk past Juzo into the building. As Issac walks past Chisa she slips him a piece of paper that he immediately nabs without hesitation. The two boys soon disappear into the building leaving the two adults alone.

"The hell, Chisa! Why did you let them go so easy!" Juzo demands from his friend. Chisa holds her head as a small headache begins to form. 

"If I didn't a fight would have happened and I don't want anyone sent to the hospital."

Juzo scoffs, "I wouldn't go that far, I'm not a monster."

Chisa shakes her head as she looks at him with hardened eyes, "No, I mean I don't want _you_ sent to the hospital."


	28. Truth at Twilight

As Issac and Hajime walked into the Main Course building and the bounty hunter opened his closed fist to a wrinkled piece of paper his teacher slipped him.

_We are gonna talk about this. No buts._

Issac rolled his eyes and sighed, _'I'm gonna be lectured for this, aren't I?'_ , he thought. The two boys begin walking around and stopped in front of the Crime Lab. "What are we doing here? I thought we were gonna see Mahiru?" Hajime questions. Issac doesn't spare him a glance as he swipes his E-Handbook, unlocking the door and holding it out for Hajime. "I have some questions first. Follow me." Hajime gulps as he follows Issac into the lab. The Crime Lab was mostly empty, only a student or two working on their talents. One of them waves to Issac and stops when her eyes lingered to Hajime. A small frown grows on her face as she stops whatever work is in front of her. The girl has sharp brown eyes, flowing blond hair, earrings with bronze scales, and a brown suit with high heels. She gets up and greets the two boys.

"Takashi, while it is wonderful that you are here, I am wondering why you have brought a Reserve Course student into our domain?" she speaks with a stern tone as if to not allow any arguments to be made. Hajime looks down at the title she gave him, but Issac responds in a friendly tone, "Hello to you too Yuki-sempai, I just wanted to use the interrogation room for a moment. Privately."

Yuki raises an eyebrow at the state meant as Hajime sputters, "I-interrogation room?" She looks over to Hajime, and then to Issac, "Very well, understand it is not my responsibility if someone tries to eavesdrop."

Issac gives her a small grin, "Oh, I'll know if someone's listening." He says in full confidence.

Yuki returns his grin with a small smile, "You always do. Very well." She steps aside allowing the two boys to continue their path. "Please remember that we have a case next week, it would be tragic if the guest of honor wasn't around."

"Have I ever failed you Yuki-sempai?"

"Not yet."

With that, Issac continues walking, Hajime following behind him.

"Who was that?" Hajime asks. 

"Masayoshi Yuki, the Ultimate Lawyer, she and I worked on some cases this year. She is the youngest lawyer in Japan and is a ruthless one. Her interrogations in court can strip you naked until you are exposed to the world." Issac explains, "She only takes cases that she knows she can win and that's pretty much every case that crosses her desk."

"She's kinda intense."

"Yeah, she's a real stickler for the rules, but she won't hate you unless you give her a reason too. Ah, here we are." They stop walking until they are in front of a black door. Issac opens it and inside is a pure white room with nothing but a table and two chairs on each side of it. There is a small microphone on the table connected by a cord that reaching into the floor. Issac enters and beckons Hajime to follow.

"What is this place?" Hajime asks as he closes the door behind him. 

"This is the safest place for us to talk. There are many surveillance cameras and microphones all over the Main Campus, but this room only has one microphone," Issac reach towards the table and unplugs the microphone, "and it's not plugged in right now. Now we can talk about this truth you mentioned." Issac sits down on one of the chairs and Hajime, out of courtesy, sits on the other one.

"Now Hajime, I think you are a good guy, so I'm gonna tell you this, I know when people are lying, so it's wise not to try and deceive me." Issac crosses his arms and rests them on the table as he gives Hajime his full attention. Hajime is not fazed at the slight threat and begins telling Issac what he knows. About being classmates with both Sato and Natsumi, Natsumi's bullying of Sato and her determination and threats towards Mahiru. When Hajime gets to the part where he overhears Sato and Mahiru, Issac raises his hand and stops Hajime. Issac then gets up and approached the door. Hajime notices that each step he takes has no sound to is whatsoever. Issac then knocks on the door of the entrance.

"You know, it's rude to listen to other people's business," Issac says and Hajime can hear the faintest sound of fast footsteps that quickly disappear. Issac then returns silently to the table and reaches into his coat. He soon pulls out a small speaker that fits in the palm of his hand. Issac flicks some switches on it until it glows yellow and places it on the table.

"What's that? I thought you didn't want anyone to record this." Hajime looks to Issac with a serious expression. Issac sighs and returns to his seat and points to the device on the table. "I'm going to say this one time so listen well, this is a jammer, in case our guest planted any bugs on the door, this device releases a particular frequency that makes it impossible for any recording device to record anything useful. Sorry about that, please continue." A look of understanding crosses Hajime's face as he tells Issac about the conversation between Mahiru and Sato had the day before Sato's death.

"So to summarise, you think that Natsumi threatened to get rid of Mahiru, even though you think she was all talk, and Sato was willing to 'protect' Mahiru no matter what. Even willing to kill Natsumi to ensure it never happens. Is that correct?" Issac summarises Hajime's story. When the other boy gives a nod at the explanation, Issac keeps going, "Natsumi belonged to a powerful yakuza clan, if Sato did what you think she did, then it's possible that her death was taken as payment. A life for a life." At this Hajime's eyes widen as he begins to put the pieces together, "Her brother is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu correct? If he found out who killed his sister, then he would want her to pay as well."

"Maybe he wanted her to feel the pain of his sister, explaining the causes of death mirroring each other." Issac deduces.

Hajime gets up from the table violently, knocking down the chair he was sitting in, "We have to do something about this! We have to let people know!"

"No."

"What? Two people died because of this! We can't let Hopes Peak get away with-"

"Hajime," Issac interrupts, "Hopes Peak has been around for a long time and gained enough influence to make this event swept under the rug." Issac then gets up and looks Hajime in the eye, "If they catch wind that someone is trying to expose the truth, I have no doubt that that person will end up dead in a ditch." At this statement, Hajime visibly pales as he looks at the ground in anger.

"Why? How can I make a difference! I wanna be useful, but only people with talent can do that!" 

"Hajime." No response, "Hajime." No response. Issac gets up and puts his hands on Hajime's shoulders, "Hajime!" The Reserve Course student looks to him with dull eyes. They look at each other for a moment before Issac takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff, but you, Hajime Hinata, are an exceptional person," Hajime responds, but his voice is hollow.

"But I have no talent...." 

"So? That makes you better than anyone in this school."

"Huh?"

"You are a good person, instead of having one thing you're good at, you can actually be anything you want to be. Right now, you telling me this, I am forever grateful. I... appreciate you and you are someone who I can call my friend. Trust me, the best person you can be isn't defined on what you are good at, it's what you do, the actions that define you." 

Hajime looks at Issac's unwavering gaze as he smiles, "I, guess you're right about that. I really needed to hear that."

Issac releases his grip on Hajime's shoulders and he breathes a sigh of relief. "Phew, you don't know how nervous that was to say. I guess that book came in handy."

Hajime turns his head in confusion, "Book?"

Issac nods, "Yeah, _How to Make Friends_ chapter 11: 'Comforting your Friends in Need' " Issac explains, "So do it work? Do you feel better?"

Hajime stares incredulously at Issac before his cheeks puff up and start laughing uncontrollably. 

"Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"You have a book for this?!" Hajime askes between breaths.

"Yeah, it's not so funny...." Issac then blanks as he just realizes what he told Hajime. "Oh"

* * *

Masayoshi Yuki watched as the two boys enter the interrogation room. They stayed there for a while and one of the Hopes Peak agents entered the lab. Without a word, she walked to the room and waited at the door, and immediately left in a hurry. A few minutes later the door burst open and the Reserve Course student she saw with Issac was running out of the room laughing all the while as Issac chased him yelling, "Hajime Hinata, you get back here! When I get my hands on you they'll never find the body!" as he chased him out of the lab.

"I knew that kid was gonna be trouble the day he entered this lab," Yuki says to no one in particular as she gets back to her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what ya'll think of this. The next 2 chapters is gonna be one last canon chapter before some more filler.


	29. Missing Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character combos to think about.

"Are ya sure you heard the mutt around here?"

"Pen-C is not a 'mutt', she is a member of the Tanaka Empire! Of course, you would be too dim to comprehend her magnitude."

"Hey! Who cares about some magnitude junk?"

Issac's eyebrows twitch as he turns back and says, "You know I can't hear anything if you two WON'T STOP ARGUING!" He finishes it with a yell at the two other boys. 

"Eeeek! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry..."

"My apologies."

"Mikan, you didn't do anything....."

Issac, Gundham, Souda, and Mikan were wandering around the school, looking for one of Gundham's pets, a pomeranian to be exact. They currently in their study hall and only had a few minutes to search for the dog. How the 4 of them got into this situation.....

* * *

_Issac was sitting at his desk in the classroom and looking through some paperwork he had to do when something was tapping his hand. He looked up from the desk and saw not one, but all of the Devas on his desk, all carrying a rolled-up piece of paper._

_"Um, is that for me?" He asks the hamsters and gets a squeak that he assumes is a yes. He reaches and plucks the paper from their grasp and unrolls it, revealing what seems to be a bounty poster. For a dog?_

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**

"Eating the entirety of the forbidden fruit, which circles the harbor; The tamed demonic beast, which is steeped in that color; on the dawn of its capture, convey it to the one by the seal of Tanaka"

_'I can't tell if he's making a joke or being serious, but either way, this is concerning.' Issac thought as he glanced towards the breeder and sees Gundham stapling several posters on the bulletin board, all of them in different sizes._

_'Looks like he's serious' Issac thinks to himself before getting up and approaching the Ultimate, the Devas following close behind him._

_"Hey Gundham, you need some help there?" Issac asks the breeder, who in turn spares Issac a glance as he continues to staple more of the posters._

_"A particular beast of mine has decided to seek solitude elsewhere and it is proven quite troublesome to locate her," Gundham replies as the Devas crawl up on Issac's shoulders and began squeaking at their owner, seemingly in turns. Gundham, at the sound of his hamsters, turns to face the bounty hunter and listens to the incomprehensible language of the hamsters, and seemingly nods in agreement._

_"I see...you believe this mortal could track and locate Pen-C?" Gundham asks his hamsters and receives a short squeak in response. "Very well. Issac Takashi! You will accompany me as we traverse this structure of knowledge in search of the Untamable Pen-C!"_

_Issac raises an eyebrow and asks, "Just to be clear, you wanna search the school to help find your lost dog?" Gundham looks a bit irritated as he says, "Of course, that is what I have just said."_

_"You know what? Sure. I don't wanna have this argument here." Issac responds with a deadpanned look on his face. The Devas have already climbed down Issac and begin climbing back up Gundham as he looks in deep thought._

_"Only 2 of us will not suffice, let us ask the She-Cat if she would accompany us." Gundham begins to walk over to Sonia's desk where she and Mikan were having a conversation._

_"So it only takes about 5 minutes for someone to bleed out?" Sonia asked._

_"W-well there are other factors in play, such as b-body weight and speed of c-clotting varies with each person." Mikan answers but stops when seeing the two boys approach them._

_"She-Cat, we are in need of your assistance." Gundham's voice holds an authoritative tone that doesn't leave room for argument, but that doesn't seem to better the princess._

_"Oh, hello Gundham, Issac. How can I help you today?" Sonia politely asks. As Gundham opens his mouth to respond, Issac quickly slaps his gloved hand over the breeder's mouth and quickly says, "Gundham's dog ran away and we need help finding her." and removes his hand as soon as he finishes. Ignoring Gundham's glare, Sonia claps her hands together, "Of course. I would be happy to help." Sonia suddenly gasps and turns to Mikan, "You should accompany us, Mikan!"_

_"Huh? W-why?"_

_"Because," Sonia explains," If Gundham's servent is injured in any way, you can be there to help!"_

_"I-i guess so."_

_Gundham stops glaring at Issac to think about what Sonia says. "Hmm. Having the Healer would be most beneficial in case anything would befall...." with that line of thought Gundham looked... almost nervous. "Then we must go at once! Time is of the essence!"_

_As the four of them got up from their seats and began walking to the classroom door, the door was suddenly slid open as an upperclassman stood there, looking distressed. It was a boy who was on the short side wearing the school uniform, pale green eyes, pristine black hair and wore a sash that had many different flags stitched into it. As soon as he looked into the room, his eyes narrowed when they reached Sonia._

_"Are you Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess?" He asked in a surprisingly deep voice given his form._

_Sonia looks at him and replies, "Yes I am, and who might you be?" she asks politely._

_The boy's posture straightens as he answers, "My name is Shin Sugiyama, the Ultimate Ambassador. Is it true that you are fluent in Hungarian? There are some high-ranked benefactors here to meet with the school and the school council saw it fit to have a student greet them. Having a translator might make them believe we are incompetent, so you are our only option."_

_The 3 other students look to Sonia as she answers, "Well, yes I am fluent, but I promised my friends-"_

_"Miss Nevermind, if this meeting does not go well then the school will greatly suffer. I'm sorry, but this needs your immediate attention." Shin finishes, not wavering at all._

_Sonia turns to her friends and Issac speaks up, "Sonia, it's fine, this is what you do."_

_"This issue can be resolved without you, do not fret."_

_"This sounds r-really important!"_

_Sonia looks to her friends and with a smile, she turns back to Shin, "Please Sugiyami-sempai, lead the way."_

_The ambassador's posture relaxes only by a fraction as he nods, "Please follow me."_

_Before Sonia leaves the classroom she stops and turns to now-trio. "I have just had an idea! Oh, Souda!" she calls out. Seemingly, out of nowhere, the pink-haired mechanic pops out cheery as ever he's near the princess._

_"Yes, Miss Sonia?_ _"_

_"Could you please accompany Gundham, Issac, and Mikan in my stead, I have some issues I need to resolve."_

_"Of course!"_

_"Thank you." And with that, she leaves the classroom without another word._

_Souda suddenly stops smiling and dons a perplexed expression on his face as he asks himself, "What did I agree to?"_

* * *

Issac focuses on his hearing, trying to hear anything canine, Mikan close behind him. Gundham was eyeing each corridor with Souda lazily walking beside him.

"Maybe we should check, I dunno, the OUTSIDE for a dog?" Souda says with a bored expression on his face. 

"Only foolish mortals would fathom something as simple as that." Gundham snaps back.

Issac rolls his eyes at the banter of the two and turns to the nurse, "Any ideas. Mikan? Any input is good input."

Mikan begins to think about it, leaving Issac to stare at her in anticipation before she turns around breaking eye-contact.

"Ahh! Please don't stare at me like that, I c-can't think!" 

"Ah, sorry!"

Mikan then turns back to bows her head to Issac, "I'm sorry I couldn't be useful!"

"No, no it's fine, I'm sorry for putting you under too much pressure!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

"Okay, okay! Enough you too, it's getting weird now." Souda quips as he walks over to the duo.

"I-i'm so-" Before Mikan could apologize for making it weird, Issac covered her mouth with his hand to silence her.

"I think he gets the point," Isaac says after releasing her mouth. He then stiffens as his eyes narrowed. He then turns to Souda.

"Hey, could you please get me something from the vending machine? I'm parched." The bounty hunter asks the mechanic.

Souda looks like he wants to argue, but then shrugs, "Sure I was gonna get somethin' to drink anyway. Juice?"

"No, soda."

Souda then walks over to the vending machine as Gundham approaches Issac and Mikan. "Why have you asked the Pink-Haired one for a task like that? You could have done it yourself?"

Issac doesn't say anything as he puts up 5 fingers and says, "5..."

Puts down a finger, "4..." 

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

When his last finger went down a terrified shriek rung in the hallway. At the source of the scream, all 3 of them turn the corner and sees a funny sight: Souda on top of the vending machine, with a small dog barking at him like he was a cat in a tree. At the sight of the dog, Gundham cries out, "Pen-C!" and rushes over to scoop up the dog in his arms. Issac and Mikan soon rush towards the situation as Mikan tries to coax Souda to come down and Issac reaches Gundham.

Issac looks at the dog, pats her on the head, and says,

"Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, EXAMS!!  
> *Dun Dun Duuuuuun*


	30. Exams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this, in my opinion, is the greatest turning point of the Despair Arc since these events made me actually terrified of Nagito. Will it be different, or will it go exactly the same? Ya gotta read it to find out!  
> Also, do you all want me to combine the chapters that are in parts or leave them as it is?

The mood of the 77th class could be described in one word: Gloom. The worst time to feel when the most important time of the year for Hopes Peak students, the practical exams. In class 1-B Chisa Yukizome began to explain the test itself.

"Kay, have the handouts made it to the back? It's very important that everyone has one." Chisa says holding a packet that every student has on their desk, "This is the schedule for the practical exams. They start tomorrow, so whatever you need to be ready, get on it. As you know we don't do final exams by term here at Hopes Peak. So with that, the school host targeted practical exams once a year. Now keep in mind, if your results are below average, you might not be allowed to stay. Having said that, I'm sure you'll be amazing! Put those talents on display! Show us teachers the awesomeness their students are capable of! Y'know, just do your best!" She ends charismatically, but to no avail does it change anything within the students.

Afterward, when Chisa leaves the room to do some paperwork, the class is quiet, no one dared to make a sound or start a conversation. A creaking sound disrupts the silence as all eyes turned to Nagito, who got up from his desk and proceeded to leave the classroom as well.

"Where are you going Nagito?" Chiaki asks from her desk, her hands unoccupied from any games.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I just want to try and make things... a little easier for you all." and with no further context, the lucky student leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Silence once fills the room before another voice breaks the silence. This time it was Ryota, who was flipping through the schedule.

"Um, why are some of you guys not taking the exam? I only count 12 of us having time slots tomorrow." the animator questions as he holds up their class's timetable. 

"Wait, what?" Souda exclaims as he flips open his own packet and scans over the text. "There's no time for Fuyuhiko, Nekomaru, Issac, or Miss Sonia!? Hey, what gives?" 

"Well, some talents can't be tested, like mine and Fuyuhiko. The principal has told me that my title as the Ultimate Princess will be my talent until I am no longer recognized as a princess. I can only assume the same for Fuyuhiko." Sonia explains as some of the students cast her looks. Nekomaru also gives his two cents as he says, "Well I had to bring a team that I manage to win a national game, but I can't really do that on the spot." Then all eyes were on Issac who was seeming to be asleep sitting up.

"Can someone please wake him up?" Mahiru asks without taking her eyes off her camera as she scrolled through photos.

Ibuki gets up from her seat, grabbing her guitar, "I'm on it." She walks right next to Issac, who is still snoozing, raises her pick, and strums loudly right next to the bounty hunter as most of the class covers their ears. At that moment, Issac's eyes snap open as he falls back in his chair, but halfway through falling, he tucks his body and rolls until he's back on his feet, two daggers in his hands and in a defensive position. Issac looks around wildly like there's an immediate threat, but sees the situation in front of him. His posture relaxes as he flicks his wrist, sending the daggers back in his sleeves, and groans, "Can't a guy take a nap once in a while?" before getting back to his seat and seeing the looks his classmates are giving him. He gives them a confused look, "What?"

"We wanna know why you ain't taking the exam." Akane answers. Issac then looks down on his desk and looks at the packet as he puts two and two together.

"Oh, I already finished my exam." Issac says, "I had to raise about 500,000 yen only in bounties to pass my exam. I finished it last week when I was gone for a few days." Issac then looks around and sees the grim faces of his classmates.

* * *

 _'They are_ not _ready for the exams'_ Issac thinks as he walks through the hall. Classes were canceled as students were expected to use the time to practice for the exams. Each student must present to a panel of judges their talents and must get a majority vote to pass and stay in the school. It was a sink or swim situation and most likely they were gonna sink from the pressure on them.

 _'There has to be something I can do. Maybe I could help them or-'_ Issac's train of thought ended as he stopped walking. In the hallway, it appeared that he was alone, but Issac reached into his coat and pulled out several throwing knives, 3 on each hand, wedged between his fingers.

"Come out, I know you're there." Issac's voice holds a sliver of venom as he speaks to seemingly no one. Behind him, one of the classroom doors open, and a tall dark figure emerged from the room. Issac merely turns his head to sneak a glance and narrows his eyes. The figure was tall, very tall, and had a slender body. The figure seemed to be male with a pale face and long, pitch-black hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a black suit and moves in a fluid motion, like a snake slithering across the sand.

"I guess it's true what they say, no one ever gets past you." The stranger says in a hushed tone. When he speaks a long fleshy tongue hangs out of his mouth as his lips barely move. "I guess I need to up my game."

"And who are you exactly? You know about me, but I know nothing about you? Wanna introduce yourself?" Issac questions as he fully faces the stranger as he listens to his surroundings. _'1, 2, and maybe 3 other people are nearby. One's outside the window, the other is in the air duct above us, and the last is still in that room this guy came out of.'_ Issac thinks before he focuses back on the stranger, more specifically, his heartbeat.

"My purpose here is to protect, like a bodyguard if you simplify it, but I just wanted to meet you."

"Why?" Issac asks, not hearing any lies so far.

"You are a wild card, Issac Takashi. You may well become something significant, for wrong or right reasons. So far, you pose no threat. Make sure it stays that way." Throughout his explanation, the bodyguard steps closer and closer to Issac, and by the time he's done, he is leaning down on Issac, face to face.

Issac stays stoic as ever as he replies, "I don't want trouble y'know, so call off your buddies and we'll call it a day."

At the mention of other people, the stranger's eyes narrow as he tilts his head at Issac, "Buddies?"

Issac points to the window, then to the air duct above both of them, and then at the open classroom. "Now, if you are done, I have some things to take care of." And with that Issac turns around and walks away. While his back is turned the stranger flexes his hand as he prepares to leap at the bounty hunter, but something whizzes by his face, and a sharp pain sting on his cheek. He reaches to touch his cheek and when he pulls back, sees a tiny spot of blood. He nicked him. When the stranger looks up, he sees Issac still walking away, but his right hand just slipped into his pockets as he makes a turn and disappears. The stranger's eyes stay where the bounty hunter once stood as he uses his abnormally large tongue to wipe away any remaining blood on his cheek.

"Interesting. _Very_ interesting _._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess on who that 'stranger' was?  
> Again, comments are appreciated!


End file.
